A Shocking Betrayal
by mykkila09
Summary: Kim and Tommy broke up because of a letter she sent. But why did Kim send the letter? Was the letter that Tommy received the same one sent by Kim? If not, then who sent the letter that Tommy got? What happens when they find out who it was?
1. Shocking Surprises

**Title: **A Shocking Betrayal**  
>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Chapter: 1: <strong>Shocking Surprises**  
>Setting: <strong>during ZEO; Jason is already back as the Gold Ranger and Tommy and Kat are a couple. King for a Day hasn't happened yet though.**  
>Summary: <strong>Kim and Tommy broke up because of a letter she sent, but what really happened? Why did Kim send the letter? Was the letter that Tommy received the same one sent by Kim? What happens when they find out that someone else sent the letter that Tommy got and they find out just who that someone is and that person's reasoning. Will they be able to handle the betrayal? Relationships will be made and destroyed.

**Chapter Word Count: **5,757

**A/N: **I've read so many stories about "The Letter" and different people being responsible for it; Kim, Tommy, Kat, Rita, Zedd, Skull, Caroline Hart-Dumas, Coach Schmidt, The Machine Empire, even Zordon. So, I decided to write one where it was none of the names mentioned above, where it was someone else entirely responsible for "The Letter" and consequently, Kim and Tommy breaking up.

**A/N 2: **I know the episode with the letter happened in May, but for the sake of this story, it happened in April, so this story is set in July.

**A/N 3: **initially, this started as a one-shot, but the story got away from me and the next thing I know, it's a short story.

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers and all its affiliates belong to Haim Saban. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. This is a work of fiction.

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>Song/Flashback_

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and a group of people were walking through the park laughing and talking with each other. Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Billy Cranston, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan and Kat Hillard were walking with their parents. They were coming from the school, after watching the show that had played their earlier and were now on their way home. As they passed by the youth centre, something caught their eyes.<p>

"Hey guys look," Billy gestured to the youth centre, "the lights are on at the juice bar."

"Didn't we leave Ernie at the school?" Tanya asked, her brows drawn together in a puzzled look.

"Yeah," Kat said as she wrapped an arm around one of Tommy's own.

"Let's check it out," Tommy said, throwing a glance at Kat. They had been dating for about a month now and it still left him sometimes uncomfortable. It's not that Kat wasn't a great girl, she was, but sometimes it felt as if she was more into their relationship than he was.

The others agreed and they all turned towards the youth centre, the parents shaking their heads and following them anyways.

Jason got to the door first and opened it, stepping inside, the others following. As they walked through the short hallway towards the gym, they heard music.

"Do you guys hear that?" Rocky asked, "It sounds like…"

"Music," Rocky's dad, Juan, finished.

Everyone exchanged looks and quickened their pace. When they got to the juice bar, they looked around, trying to find out where the music was coming from. When their eyes moved to where the balance beam was, they stopped and widened in shock at who they saw sitting there.

"Oh my God," Kat said. "It can't be."

"Is that?" Alicia Scott was stunned when she saw the person.

"Kimberly," Tommy said, the name coming out on a breathless whisper.

They listened to the song she sang and their hearts ached at the pure pain in her voice.

~…~

Kim sighed as she walked back over the balance beam. Ernie had left hours ago, and had asked her to come with him, but she had declined. Seeing her former friends and boyfriend wasn't something she wanted to deal with…especially now.

Moving carefully, she slowly lowered herself to the floor, resting her hands briefly on her stomach, she grabbed the guitar lying next to her.

Plucking a few strings, she sighed when the sounds filled the empty room. She could feel the sadness build within her and she let it fill her up and escape through her fingers into her music.

[Verse 1]_  
>Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,<br>she felt it, everyday  
>But I couldn't help her,<br>I just watched her make, the same mistakes again_

[Pre-Chorus]  
><em>What's wrong, what's wrong now?<br>Too many, too many problems  
>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs<em>

Kim was oblivious to the people watching her as she poured her heart out through her song. Her mind was filled with memories; of her friends, of Tommy, of the life she had before and after she left for Florida. She still couldn't understand what had happened.

Her friends had deserted her with no explanation and her boyfriend, the one she trusted above anyone else, the one she loved with her entire being, had hurt her in the worst way possible.

[Chorus]  
><em>She wants to go home, but nobody's home<br>It's where she lies, broken inside  
>With no place to go, no place to go<br>to dry her eyes, broken inside_

Months ago, she had felt so on top of the world; she was training to be an elite gymnast and she had not only her friends' support, but she had had Tommy's as well. Nothing had given her more strength than to know they were rooting for her and waiting for her to come back. But then…everything had changed and now, now she was left feeling broken. Her eyes filled with even more tears at that thought.

[Verse 2]  
><em>Open your eyes, open your eyes<br>and look outside, find the reasons why  
>you've been rejected, you've been rejected<br>and now you can't find, what you've left behind_

Her heart ached because she couldn't understand why they had abandoned her. She would've done anything for her friends; she stood up for them, she stood by them and all she had wanted was for them to do the same to her, but they hadn't. But their betrayal didn't compare to Tommy's. She trusted him, more than anyone else, and she had always believed that he would never do anything to hurt her intentionally, but now…

[Pre-chorus]  
><em>Be strong, be strong now<br>too many, too many problems  
>don't know where she belongs, where she belongs<em>

[Chorus]  
><em>She wants to go home, but nobody's home<br>It's where she lies, broken inside  
>With no place to go, no place to go<br>to dries her eyes, broken inside_

[Bridge]_  
>Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find<br>she's losing her mind, she's fallen behind,  
>she can't find her place, she's losing her faith,<br>she's falling from grace, she's all over the place_

_Yeah_

The group at the door could only watch in silence. They listened to the words Kim was singing and they could truly hear the pain and devastation in the words and her voice.

For Tommy, Jason, Billy and their parents, they always loved hearing Kim sing as they could always feel her emotions in her song, and this was no different. Their entire being throbbed with the ache they could feel rolling off of her.

[Chorus]  
><em>She wants to go home, but nobody's home<br>It's where she lies, broken inside  
>With no place to go, no place to go<br>to dry her eyes, broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh ohhh) _  
><em>She's lost inside, lost inside (oh ohhh)<em>

At the final strum of her guitar, Kim lost the battle with her tears and she allowed the guitar to slip from her fingers. Sobs tore from her throat as she felt her feelings overwhelm her.

"I don't understand," Kim said between her tears, "how could they do this to me? How could _he _do this to me? I thought he loved me." She dropped a hand to rest on her stomach as her cries lessened. "He didn't want to be with me, or with you. He left us. I'm so sorry baby. It's just me and you from now on. Your daddy doesn't want us anymore." The last part was said in a whisper.

Wiping the rest of her tears away, Kim turned slightly to the balance and holding on, she carefully moved to her feet. Pressing her hands on the top of the balance beam, she closed her eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths. Satisfied that she had gotten her emotions under control, she turned around, only to stop in shock when she saw the group there.

~…~

They heard Kim's words, but to them, they made no sense. Everyone knew that Kim had broken up with Tommy through a letter, so they couldn't understand what she meant by her words.

Kat's grip on Tommy tightened slightly as she stepped closer to him. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt fear creeping up over her.

Pain flashed across Kim's face briefly when she saw the move, and then she blanked her expression and turned away without saying anything. Slowly, she grabbed her guitar and her bag. She sighed, knowing she'd have to walk past them and she wasn't looking forward to it all.

'_You can do this Kim,' _she told herself, _'you can do this. Just walk by them; don't stop. They already hurt you enough and there's nothing left to say.'_

Placing her bag over her shoulder, she straightened out, as much as she could, and tightened her grip on her guitar before she started walking, carefully moving around the tables and chairs.

Tommy's eyes drifted over Kim's form, taking in her entire appearance. Never did he think he would see her again, especially after what had happened a few months ago. But he couldn't stop himself from looking at her. The pain in her eyes, and in the song she just sang, tugged at him. If there was one thing he hated in the world it was to see Kimberly in pain; it's been that way from the moment they met, and even though they were no longer together, that hadn't changed. All he wanted to do was to comfort her and take her pain her away.

His eye drifted over her body and they widened when he saw her belly. The words flew out before he could stop them. "You're pregnant?"

The others gasped, finally realizing what was off about Kim's appearance.

At his words, Kim froze. The pain of seeing Kat hanging on Tommy's arm was nothing compared to the devastation that went through her. The tone in his voice, it was almost as if he hadn't known.

'_But he does,' _Kim cried mentally, _'I told him. How can he stand there and pretend not to know? Does he hate us so much that he would forget something like this?'_

The devastation on Kim's face made the others flinch, but Kim didn't notice. All that was running through her mind was the fact that Tommy was acting as if he didn't know about her pregnancy. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

"Oh God," Kim gasped out between breaths as she continued walking.

"Kimberly," Jason reached out a hand and grabbed Kim's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Kim tore her arm away and glared at him. His abandonment had hurt almost as much as Tommy's did.

"Sis," Jason started.

"Don't call me that!" Kim cut him off. "I'm not your sister. I don't think I ever was."

"How can you say that?" Jason's asked, his voice filled with pain at Kim's words. For as long as he could remember, Kim was always his little sister.

The others, especially Alicia and Preston, gasped at Kim's words. They all knew just how close Kim and Jason were and for her to say that…

"I can say that easily," Kim snapped, "because it's true. God Jason, do you know what you did to me? I needed my big brother to tell me everything was going to be ok, like you used to when we were kids. I needed you by my side." Tears filled her eyes, as well as Jason's. "I needed you, but you weren't there. You did the one thing I never thought you would ever do; you left me. And I can never forgive you for that."

Jason tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat made it difficult. Kim's words washed over him and burned through his heart. She was in pain, and he had contributed to it and that hurt him more than anything. From since he was old enough to understand, he had been there for her and had promised her to always do that, but now, she was telling him he had failed.

"Kim," Jason tried again, hoping desperately he wasn't losing his little sister.

"No," Kim shook her head and took a step back. Her gaze caught Tommy's and her pain seemed to magnify as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "And you. I trusted you, more than I trusted anyone. I gave you everything; my heart, my soul, my body and I believed you when you told me you loved me." She let out a sob. "I don't understand. How could you do this to me Tommy? How could you hurt me so bad? I mean, I knew you'd be scared, I was too, but I didn't think you'd abandon us the way you did. I needed you most of all; _we _needed you and you threw us away, with no explanation." She took a shuddering breath. "I don't know what hurts more; the fact that you went with her, without even having the decency to tell me, or the fact that you can stand there and pretend you don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy was confused and hurt. He could feel Kim's pain and his own soul seemed to be hurting from it. But her words confused him as he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Just don't," Kim shook her head. Her gaze left him and moved over the others. She let out a chuckle, but it was pain-filled and sad. "You were my friends, all of you, and I would've done anything for anyone of you. But it's obvious you didn't feel the same; I guess I was never your friend to begin with." She closed her eyes, her tears running down her cheeks like a tiny river, and opened them. "I wish I had never met any of you."

Her words made them flinch and she shook her head before she turned and left the room. She didn't stop until she was outside, where she leaned against one of the benches, trying to stop her tears. When it didn't work, she raised her hand and grabbed the pendant—a crane and falcon intertwined—hanging around her neck. She pressed the small button in the centre of the two birds and disappeared in a pink beam of light.

~…~

The group exchanged glances and then they took off after her. They got outside and were confused when they didn't see Kim anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Tanya asked as she looked around. "I mean, she just came out here, she couldn't have disappeared so fast."

"I don't see her anywhere," James Oliver said; he was confused, shocked and hurting over what just happened. The pain that he had seen in Kim's face had hurt him because of how much he cared about the girl. When he had first met her, he had been intrigued as he had wanted to know about the girl that had his son in tangles. After meeting her, he had understood just what Tommy had seen in her; she had the kindest soul he had ever known in anyone. She was sweet, compassionate, funny and just a joy to be around and anyone could see just how devoted she was to Tommy and he to her.

And then the break up letter had come and it had shocked him to his core. He had found it hard to believe that the girl he knew could've written such a thing.

"What the hell just happened?" Rocky asked as he looked at the others.

"I don't know," Billy shook his head, perplexed at what had just transpired.

Alicia wiped her tears and then, she touched her son's arm, "Jason, what did Kim mean? Why did she say you left her?"

Jason shook his head, "I don't know." But even as the words left his mouth, he knew they were a lie. He knew exactly what Kim meant and he couldn't help the anger towards himself. Kim was right; he _had _left her and it was something he was regretting.

"Jason?" Preston knew his son and he knew Kim, so he knew that there had to be a reason why Kim thought Jason had abandoned her. "You and Kim have been friends since you were babies. You've always been there for each other. You've always been her big brother, the one she went to with whatever problem she was having."

Jason looked away at his father's words. They were echoes of Kim's own words and they stung because the truth is, he hadn't been there for Kim.

Alicia knew her son better than he thought, so she knew when he was hiding something. The fact that he looked away at Preston's words… "Jason, when was the last time you spoke to Kim?"

Jason kept his gaze away.

"Jason," Alicia reached out and grabbed her son's chin, turning his face towards her. When her eyes locked on to his, she saw the pain and shame in his brown orbs. "When Jason?"

"Before Tommy got the letter," Jason whispered, shame in his voice. "The last time I talked to her was before she sent the letter to Tommy."

"And you haven't spoken since?" Nathaniel Cranston asked. He was surprised at what he was hearing as he knew just how close Kim and Jason were.

"No," Jason shook his head.

"Billy?" Alicia looked over at the blue-eyed teen. "What about you? When was the last time you spoke to Kimberly?"

Billy looked down in shame, "A week or so before the letter."

"So let me get this straight," Melissa Oliver looked at the teens. "None of you have spoken to Kimberly since she broke up with Tommy?"

The teens looked at each other, their parents and back at each other. "No."

"Well no wonder the girl thinks she has no friends," Maria DeSantos scolded. "I cannot believe that you did such a thing. Why did you stop talking to her? Tomás I can understand as he was the one she broke up with, but why did the rest of you end your friendship with her?"

"We don't know," Adam whispered, "at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Tommy," Penelope Hillard looked at her boyfriend's daughter. "Did you know Kimberly was pregnant?"

"No," Tommy shook his head. He was still reeling from seeing Kimberly and finding out she was pregnant. "I didn't."

"But then," Marlon Park looked over at him, "why did she say you abandoned them? Why did she accuse of you knowing?"

"I honestly don't know Mr. Park," Tommy closed his eyes briefly. "I wish I did though."

"Do you think there's a possibility the baby's yours?" Kat asked. She was worried; she loved Tommy, she did from the first moment she saw him, and she was happy with him. When he had gotten the letter from Kim she had been hurt for him and she felt so much sympathy and anger on his behalf. But she had also been happy because it meant she finally had a chance to be with him. The day he asked her out had been the happiest day of her life and from since then, she'd been living on cloud nine. But there was always some part in her that worried Kim would come back and now, her worries had come to true. Kimberly was back, and not only that, she was pregnant, possibly with Tommy's baby.

"I don't see how," Tommy said. But even as the words left his mouth, he couldn't help but to feel hope inside him. Contrary to what the others thought, he wasn't over Kimberly. He was still in love with her. Sure he had been hurt by the letter, and he had been angry, but that hadn't diminished his feelings for the petite brunette one bit. Seeing Kim just now had brought back all the feelings he had buried and the thought that she could be pregnant with his baby both scared him and thrilled him.

"Well," Su Li Park looked thoughtful "From the size of her belly, I'd place her around seven months, which would mean Kimberly got pregnant around December."

"So that means," Billy looked at Tommy with wide eyes.

"The baby's mine," Tommy whispered.

_(?'s Thoughts)_

'_I don't believe this! What the hell is she doing here? I thought I made it clear to her that it was best she stayed in Florida? She will ruin everything! She wasn't supposed to come home. I did everything right. They can't find out what I did…they can never know that I was behind everything. I am sorry that the others stopped being friends with her, but that is not my fault._

_I just wanted to end her relationship with Tommy. I didn't tell the others to stop being her friend. __I didn't expect her to come home though. They can't find out. Everything will be ruined if they figure it out. How do I stop that from happening? Oh. She's very angry at them. Good. That means she doesn't want anything to do with them, including Tommy and that's all I care about._

_No, no, no. Damnit! Don't panic. Just because they now know that Tommy's the father, doesn't mean anything. Kim still wants nothing to do with them, and if things keep going the way they are, then they won't ever have to find out what I did. All I have to do is remind Kimberly of what I told her months ago and what just happened here as well. After that, it's smooth sailing; Tommy can move on, like he's done, and no one will be any wiser as to what I've done.'_

_(General POV)_

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked, "Not that I'm causing trouble or anything, but wasn't Kim in Florida at the time?"

"No," Tommy shook his head. He stepped away from Kat, dislodging the blonde's hold on his arm, and started pacing. "The gym had gotten time off for Christmas, so Kim came home. Kat had gone back to Australia for Christmas as well. Kim and I, we spent basically every moment together."

"And you guys," James looked at his son, not finishing the sentence.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded and stopped pacing, standing still in front of his father.

"But Tommy," Melissa said, "you told us—

"I know what I told you mom," Tommy cut her off, "but Kim and I we had talked about it and we had decided that the time had to be right for the both of us. We both had to feel as if we were ready, not just one of us, and we did."

"And Kim ended up pregnant and for some reason," Rocky picked up, "she thinks you knew about the pregnancy and that you don't want anything to do with her or the baby."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated growl. "And I don't know why she thinks that! I haven't spoken to Kim since I got that letter."

"So what are you going to do?" Hugh Hillard asked. He was concerned because his daughter was dating Tommy and from the looks of things, whether Katherine realized it or not, she was going to get her heartbroken. The moment they had realized it was Kimberly sitting there, he had shifted to watch Tommy. He had seen the teen's face when Kimberly had stood up and faced them and had seen the reaction to the pain on the girl's face and knew without a doubt that Tommy wasn't as over her as his friends and Katherine thought.

From the first time he had met his daughter's friends, Hugh had been struck by the closeness he could see coming from the group, but it was Kimberly and Tommy who had struck him speechless. The intensity of the love and devotion radiating between the two teens had left him reeling and his first thought was that the two of them had found their soul mates. So the day Katherine had come home and told them she was now dating the teen, he had been very worried as he knew that there was no way Tommy had moved past the intense feelings he had for Kimberly. But he knew his daughter and knew that she was very stubborn and forceful, even if she didn't know it herself.

He had been happy for her, as any father should be, but deep down, he knew the relationship wouldn't last and he had been waiting for when Tommy realized he still loved his first girlfriend…he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. And it had.

"Tommy?" Kat looked at her boyfriend, her blue eyes clouded with fear. She didn't want to lose him, but yet, it already felt like it. "What _are _you going to do?" but even as she asked the question, she already knew what the answer was.

Tommy looked away from Kat, not wanting to see the hurt on her face or in her eyes that he knew would be there at his words. He knew they expected him to not want to have anything to do with Kim, but the truth was, they didn't understand. He couldn't stay away from Kim because he didn't want to. He was still in love with her and right now, everything in him was screaming at him to go after her. The last time that had happened was when he had gotten the letter and he had ignored it; he hadn't gone after her.

Seeing Kim in pain had him in pieces. He always hated to see her hurt and just because she had broken up with him, that hadn't changed. Whenever she was hurt, all he wanted to do was to make it better and now was no different.

Sighing, he looked back at Kat, "I'm going to talk to her. I have to."

Kat closed her eyes briefly to try and block the pain tearing through her. She had expected that answer, but it still hurt to actually hear him say it.

_( ?'s Thoughts)_

'_What is he thinking? He can't go after her! If he does, then the truth might come out and that can't happen. But how do I stop him without sounding too suspicious? Tommy can never find out what I did, no one can. I have to stop that from happening.'_

_(General POV)_

"Are you sure?" Hugh asked, looking from his daughter to Tommy, "You heard Kimberly, she wants nothing to do with you…with any of you."

Tommy flinched slightly at the man's words.

"Tommy," James spoke up, "son, it's not that we're being discouraging, but Kimberly isn't in any mood to talk; not to you, not to anyone. She's feeling very hurt, and while we're all confused by it, I don't think she'll want to listen to anything you have to say.

"I know dad," Tommy near whispered, "but I have to try. I can't just leave it like this. I need to know what's going on."

Jason nodded in agreement, "And I need to apologize to Kim. Whether or not she broke up with you, she's been my little sister for as long as we've known each other and I shouldn't have let that changed. She was right when she said I abandoned her and I need to fix things before I lose her for good."

"We all do," Adam sighed. "Hopefully, she'll give us the chance to explain."

"Well right now none of you can do anything because we don't know where Kimberly went or even where she's staying," Melissa said, "so the best thing to do is to head home. There are a lot of things to think about and you guys need the rest and time to think things over."

"Melissa is right," Juan nodded. "Let's lock up and then head home. You guys can try to find Kimberly tomorrow."

The teens nodded reluctantly and watched as Preston headed back into the youth centre. They saw the lights turn off and minutes later, the man walked back out.

"Alright," Preston said, "let's go home."

As they left, Tommy glanced over at Kat and sighed at the obvious pain on her face. He knew that he would have to talk to her, to not only explain why he had to talk to Kim, but to tell her how he really felt. It wasn't a talk he was looking forward to, but it was one he knew had to be done.

While the rangers and their parents were heading home, Kim was sitting in her bedroom on her bed, her pillow on her lap and a photo of her and Tommy in her hands.

She wiped her tears as she gazed at the photo; it was taken last Christmas during Ernie's Christmas party; she and Tommy were sitting at a table, with her on Tommy's lap and his arms around her waist. They were both smiling.

"What happened to us Tommy?" Kim whispered tearfully. "What did I do to make you hurt me like this? Why did you break my heart?" she traced a finger over his face. "I loved you so much, I _still_ do. I just wish I knew why."

A beep sounded through the room and the monitor next to the dresser came on, showing Zordon's face.

"Yes Zordon?" Kim asked when she saw her mentor and father figure.

"_Are you alright?" Zordon asked. He had seen the scene on the viewing globe and ached at the pain in his child's voice, for that was what he thought of the rangers, Kimberly more so than the others._

"I don't know," Kim whispered as she wiped the remaining tears away. "I thought I'd be prepared to actually see them, to see _him_, but I wasn't. I don't think I can handle it again."

"_That is fine," Zordon nodded, "you will face them once more when you are ready, and only then. Until that time, think not on them, but on your pregnancy. You do not want to put your lives at risk with an early labour or a miscarriage."_

Kim smiled at the concern in his voice. "I will. I've managed to stay out of their way all this time, I think I can continue to do so."

"_Get some sleep my young crane," Zordon advised softly, well, as soft as his voice could go, "you endured a troublesome experience and your mind and body need to calm down from the stress of it."_

"I will Zordon," Kim smiled before letting out a yawn. "Goodnight."

"_Goodnight," Zordon smiled._

Kim sighed when the screen went black. She placed the photo of her and Tommy back on the bedside table and then, she looked around, taking in the bedroom. The room was big, bigger than the one she had when she had lived with her mother; her bed was in the middle of the room and the head rested against the far wall, almost directly facing the door, a dresser was on the on the right side of the door, the mirror facing the bed, mounted on the wall next to it was a sixteen inch monitor that allowed her to communicate with Zordon in the Power Chamber, across from the bed was two desks with a couple of feet separating them; one of the desk held a computer while the other had a TV on it and finally, on the other side of the door stood a walk-in closet.

On the other side of the bed was a doorway and that led into a master bathroom. The walls were painted pink, green and white; the roof was painted the same shade of pink as the ranger uniform, the plush carpet was forest green and the walls were white with a forest design; on one wall was a sabre-toothed tiger lying down, its head on its paws, the other wall held a bear standing on its hind legs and the other held two birds in flight.

Kim loved the room because it felt more at her home to her than anything. Alpha and Zordon had designed it, which had shocked Kim a little as she hadn't known they'd be able to do something like that.

She knew that her former friends would think that she had just showed up in Angel Grove, but the truth was, she had been in Angel Grove for almost a month now. Two months ago, in the beginning of May, she had contacted Zordon with the communicator that he had allowed her to take for Florida; she had opened to him about everything and the mentor to the rangers had been very sympathetic and understanding and helpful to her. To her surprise, he had offered the arrangement of living at the Power Chamber and she had accepted as she had had nowhere else to go. He and Alpha had spent about a month fixing up the room for her and without the rangers knowing, she had moved in in the middle of June.

She had spent the entire time avoiding her friends; she never went into the Chamber when she was certain they were there and she rarely if ever went into town. It was only a week ago, she had stopped by the youth centre; it was her luck that she had arrived just after the rangers had left because of the attack downtown. Ernie had seen her and she had made him promise not to mention to the others that he had seen her and he had kept her secret. After finding out some of what was going on, he had allowed her to use the youth centre at night where she could be by herself.

She had never expected to run into them, if ever and tonight had thrown her. She had known that Tommy and Kat were together after seeing them on the monitor in her room, but seeing them in person, seeing Kat with her arms wrapped around Tommy had still hurt her deeply, more than she had thought.

Her gaze drifted to the door that was further down from the monitor; it led to another room, a nursery. It had been a surprise to her when she had moved in as she had expected the room for her, but not the nursery. It was painted the same colours and design as her room, except instead of a sabre-toothed, the tiger was white, and the bear was a dragon.

Despite her problems with Tommy deserting her, she couldn't keep him from their child's life. She would tell their child about him, but she couldn't see herself allowing him to be a part of their life, especially after he abandoned them. It was clear by his actions that he wanted nothing to do with her or their baby. And she vowed she would never put a child what she went through as a kid; being around a man who didn't want to be a father in the first place.

"Despite all that," Kim whispered sadly as she laid down, her head resting on her pillow. "A part of me still wishes he'd be there for us, a part of me wished that he still loved me, that he wanted us. But he doesn't and I have to live with that."

With that, she tucked the covers around her and fell into a deep, yet slightly restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 4: **and that's the chapter. Like I said, most of the story is already written, but since it isn't fully completed, updates will be every other Saturday so that I can complete it. Now, go review so that I can know what you thought.

**A/N 5: **also, I created a page on Facebook under Mykkila09; you can check it out to talk to me about my stories and I will post on there when a new story/chapter is ready to upload. I did that since lately, I keep having problems with the PM feature…hope to see you there…

Song: _Nobody's Home_ by Avril Lavigne

_Kila_


	2. Explanations and Understanding

**Title: **A Shocking Betrayal**  
>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Chapter: 2: <strong>Explanations and Understandings**  
>Setting: <strong>during ZEO; Jason is already back as the Gold Ranger and Tommy and Kat are a couple. King for a Day hasn't happened yet though.**  
>Summary: <strong>Kim and Tommy broke up because of a letter she sent, but what really happened? Why did Kim send the letter? Was the letter that Tommy received the same one sent by Kim? What happens when they find out that someone else sent the letter and they find out just who that someone is and that person's reasoning. Will they be able to handle the betrayal? Relationships will be made and destroyed.

**Chapter Word Count: **8,728

**A/N: **For everyone who keeps telling me "The Letter" episode didn't actually happen in May, but during the winter months; I _KNOW_ IT DIDN'T! AND I _KNOW_ THAT THE EPISODE WAS AIRED in MAY. What I said was, for the sake of this story, let's say the episode happened in April, and this story is set in July. I'm not trying to be mean, but it gets under my skin when people keep bugging me about that.

**A/N 2: **since, apparently, a few people didn't read this the first chapter, here it is again; I've read so many stories about "The Letter" and different people being responsible for it; **Kim, Tommy, Kat, Rita, Zedd, Skull, Caroline Hart-Dumas, Coach Schmidt, The Machine Empire, even Zordon**. So, I decided to write one where it was **NONE** of the names mentioned above, where it was **SOMEONE ELSE ENTIRELY RESPONSIBLE** for "The Letter" and consequently, Kim and Tommy breaking up.

**A/N 3: **So sorry for all the **A/Ns,** but they were needed. And I forgot to say this in chapter one, but here it is; this story was possible in part of Falcon4Crane who I had pitched the idea to and she, as always, allowed me to bounce my ideas off of her and she encouraged me to post it. It's like a few months late, but it's here.

Alright, enough of that; here's chapter two. Thanks to everyone that loved this story and has it on alert. Thanks for all the reviews; you guys are awesome…now, on to the story…

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers and all its affiliates belong to Haim Saban. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. This is a work of fiction.

**Original Posting Date: **_Saturday 25__th__ February, '12_.

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>Song/Flashback_

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few days, the rangers found their time filled with battles. The Machine Empire attacked almost daily and each one seemed to be harsher than the previous one and to make things worse, neither one of them had set sights on Kimberly since that night.<p>

As it was, they were at the youth centre, having just come from another battle. It had been tough, but in the end, they had won, but not without bruises.

"You guys ok?" Billy asked, his blue eyes filled with concern. As always, he had stayed behind when the others went out to fight. He hadn't gone to the Power Chamber because he knew that Zordon would call if he needed him, so he had opted to stay at the youth centre until they had returned.

"I'm so sore," Rocky groaned as he dropped his head down on the table.

"I hear you," Tanya agreed, "is it me or does it feel like the Machine Empire has gotten tougher?"

"It's not you," Jason sighed as he slowly twisted his arm, trying to relax the sore muscles. "I think this is the sorest I've ever been."

"Same here," Adam grunted in relief as he shifted his body in the chair.

Tommy looked at the others but said nothing. His mind wasn't on the battle or the Machine Empire's increased strength; it was on his ex. Ever since he saw her a few nights ago, he'd been desperate to talk to her, but to his frustration, he hadn't been able to find her. He had checked out the hotels and motels around town, but she wasn't registered to any of the rooms. It was like Kimberly had disappeared into thin air.

Leaning back in his chair, Tommy glanced at his friends, his gaze settling on Kat. The blonde had an air of sadness and anger around her that had nothing to do with the battle they just fought. The day after they had seen Kimberly, Tommy had decided to have the talk with Kat and just as he had expected, it had been difficult;

_Flashback_

_Tommy ran a hand through his hair as he paced up back and forth. He had called Kat earlier this morning and had told her to meet him at the park so that they could talk. He was waiting for her now and was nervous about what he was going to tell her. He had spent the entire night, and morning, thinking about everything and knew that this was the right choice._

"_Tommy," he heard his name and looked up to see Kat walking towards him. He took the time to study her; long legs encased in blue jean shorts, pink tank top stretched across her ample chest, her blond hair pulled back into a half ponytail. She was gorgeous, with an accent to die for, and any guy would be happy to have her as their girlfriend, but not him. Kat was a great girl, but she wasn't the girl for him._

"_Hi Kat," Tommy smiled slightly when she was near and gestured to the bench behind him. "Let's sit down."_

"_Ok," Kat nodded. When she had gotten his phone call this morning, she had been excited and had hoped that he was going to tell her he had changed his mind about talking to Kimberly, but instead, the hope had been dashed when he told her he needed to talk to her. She hadn't wanted to come as she was terrified to hear what he wanted to say, but her curiosity had won out and before she knew, she had left her house and was on her way to meet him._

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Kat asked as she shifted to face him._

_Tommy blew off and gathered his strength for what was about to happen. "I wanted to talk about us…and Kimberly."_

"_Ok," Kat smiled, though inside she could feel the fear threatening to take over. "What is it?"_

"_Kat," Tommy started, only to stop, look away and then look back at her. "Before I go any further, I need you to understand something." Seeing that he had her full attention at his words, he continued, "I know you were hurt last night when I said that I had to talk to Kimberly and I know you don't want me to, but you need to understand that it's something I have to do. Kat, whether you want to hear this or not, Kim and I have history and it's because of that history, why I need to talk to her. I need to know why she wrote the letter, why she's here and why she thinks I knew about her pregnancy and abandoned her."_

_Kat looked away at the mention of the baby. She couldn't help but to hate the fact that Kimberly was having Tommy's baby._

"_You may not want to hear or believe it," Tommy said when he saw what she did, "but the truth is, I am the father of Kim's baby and I can't just walk away from that." he took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say next would not sit well with the blonde, "Just like I can't walk away from her."_

"_What?" Kat's head whipped back around to stare at him in disbelief and shock. "What do you mean you can't walk away from her? I thought you did just that with me? You moved on Tommy."_

_Tommy knew that this would be difficult, but he also knew that it had to be done. Yes Kat was going to be hurt even further when he was done, but it was better for her to hurt now rather than down the line when her feelings for him became even more._

"_No I didn't," Tommy told her, "everyone thought I did and they expected me to, but I haven't. Kat, the truth of the matter is—_

"_You're still in love with Kimberly," Kat finished. Her breath caught in her throat as she could feel a sob trying to work its way free. _

"_I never stopped," Tommy confessed. He looked away from the blonde and let his gaze settle on the lake. Memories of time spent there with Kim came back, but he pushed them away to focus on finishing the conversation._

"_And what about me?" Kat wiped her tears angrily as she glared at him. "Why did you date me if you knew you still loved her?"_

"_Because it was what you wanted," Tommy sighed, "Kat, you were pushing to go out with me and despite the fact that I thought you are a great girl, I never felt that way about you. You're attractive, yes, but that was as far as it went. I'm sorry to say this, but," he paused briefly, "I don't feel the same way about you that you do about me and I'm never going to. My heart belongs to Kimberly, it always has, and seeing her again just pushed that point home."_

"_So what are you saying?" Kat surged to her feet. Her heart was breaking in her chest. She knew that she and he could be good together and that he needed to move on from Kimberly, but she had no idea of how to convince him of that._

"_I'm saying," Tommy stood up after her, needing her to understand and accept what he was saying, "I'm saying it's over. I don't want to hurt you Kat, but if I stay with you, then that's gonna happen. When Kim left the youth centre that night, everything in me screamed to go after her; the last time I felt that way was when I got the letter. I ignored it then, but I'm not doing so now. My head and heart is telling me to be with Kim…and our baby."_

_Kat flinched when he mentioned the baby. She turned pleading eyes to him. "How can you be so sure the baby is yours? You don't have to do this Tommy. We can be together and you can still be a part of the baby's life if it is yours."_

"_I'm sure because I know in my heart it's true," Tommy said, his voice firm. He could feel anger building inside from her words but he pushed it away. He couldn't afford to lose his temper because he wasn't sure he'd be able to get himself under control. _

"_Kimberly doesn't even want anything to do with you!" Kat snapped at him, her hurt turning into anger. She was desperate for him to take his words back, for him to see he could be happy with her. "She broke up with you, in a letter no less! How can you still want to be with her? You heard her, she wishes she'd never met any of you, including you!"_

_Tommy looked away and his hands clenched into tight fists. Of course he knew what Kim said; every time he remembered her words, they burnt through him like acid. He got his anger and other emotions under control and when he spoke, it was through gritted teeth._

"_I know what she said. I was there, but that doesn't change what's happening now. Regardless of her words, it doesn't change how I feel. And what I feel, what I know is that I still love her and it's her I want to be with."_

"_So that's it?" Kat scoffed, tears already making a track down her cheeks, "you're really breaking up with me? You're gonna end things between us and you're not even sure where you stand with Kimberly or what kind of future the two of will have. With me, it's as sure thing."_

"_I'm sorry Kat," Tommy said, "I understand your being upset and I really am sorry for hurting you, but my mind is made up."_

"_You'll regret this Tommy," Kat spat, wanting to hurt him as much as she was hurting. "What do you think's going to happen? You think Kimberly will take you back? She won't. She already made that clear. You'd be a fool if you do this."_

_Tommy gave her a small sardonic smile and a shrug, "Then I guess I'm a fool."_

_End flashback_

After that, he had left Kat in the spot and walked away, feeling like himself for the first time in months and Kat hadn't spoken to him since. Unless it was ranger related, she had kept her distance.

'_Which I can truthfully say I'm not sad about,' _Tommy thought. He frowned as his thoughts drifted off to Kim. _'I don't understand how we can't find her. We've looked everywhere.' _ He needed to find her. They needed to talk, about everything, including the pregnancy and the letter, but to do that, Kim had to be found.

'_Damnit Beautiful, where are you?'_

~…~

While Tommy was wondering where Kim was, said girl was walking through the park, enjoying the breeze that blew across her face and ruffled her hair. After seeing the others the other night, she had spent the last few days at the Power Chamber. Today though, the outside had called to her, and after checking on the Globe to make sure the rangers wouldn't be at the park, she had teleported out.

She knew that Zordon worried about her and the baby and it made her feel warm and safe. Zordon had confessed to her that he had been disappointed in the rangers' decision to cut her from their lives and had even considered speaking to them about it, but she had stopped him from doing so. He had also been angry at them, especially Tommy, as he had thought they were better people than that, but again, she had convinced him not to take any actions against the rangers.

But even now, a part of her still couldn't believe that Tommy had so callously thrown not only her away, but their child as well.

'_I just don't get it,' _Kim mused to herself as she sat on a bench facing the lake. _'I still can't understand how or why Tommy did what he did. We were so in love and we would've done anything for each other.'_

"So then," Kim sighed softly, "what changed? Was it because I told him I was pregnant? Was he that scared to be a father?"

Unbidden, memories played across her mind; the first time she saw him, the day he "rescued" her from Bulk and Skull, him being evil, their first talk, their first kiss, him losing his powers, saving her life, going against Zordon to rescue her from Zedd and that memory made her pause. She didn't really remember much about that particular time; she knew that she had gone after Kat after seeing the girl in trouble and had fainted mid-battle, but that was it. But according to the others, Zedd had contacted Zordon and had taunted him and the rangers with an image of her on a table, spinning slowly in circles, as her life force was being drained. They had told her that while Zordon had wanted to wait and allow them to think about how they would get her back, Tommy hadn't.

He had defied their mentor's orders and against Zordon's will, he had come to Zedd's after her. He had fought the man by himself, managing to hurt him enough and free her from the machine and make it out without trouble. All that told her that Tommy had loved her as much as she loved him. At that thought, a frown marred her face. Once again, the memories flashed across her mind. As each image assaulted her, she could pick out the emotions shared between her and Tommy and all she could feel was love. And it was that that sent a jolt through her

Kim straightened up as much as she could. Her mind went back over the last time she and Tommy had spent time together as a couple, which was last Christmas. She saw the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, how gentle he was the first time they made love, their talks after she had gotten back to Florida…all of that were action of two people in love.

And then, she remembered the look on his face when he saw her a few nights ago. At the time, she had been hurting too much to pay attention or to care, but looking back, she could easily identify the emotions in his eyes that; shock, disbelief, hope, relief and love and she knew, he still loved her.

"Then why did he leave me?" Kim whispered, "Why would he hurt me like that, after he promised he wouldn't? And why would he pretend he didn't know about our baby? I told him. I know I did." She remembered the confusion on his face that night when she mentioned the baby. "So why did he look so confused? Could it be that he really doesn't know?" she shook her head, "no, that doesn't make any sense. I _know_ I told him."

She stood up carefully and started walking, her mind going a mile a minute.

'_Ok, I found out I was pregnant at the end of March and a week later, I wrote Tommy a letter telling him. But he didn't write back. I waited weeks for a response, but I didn't get any. And when I called his house, I was told he was out with Kat. It was like he ran from me, and from our baby.' _Her brows furrowed, _'but Tommy isn't like that though. If there's one thing he isn't, it's a coward. But I did write to him, and yet, he's acting like he doesn't know. Could it-could it be that Tommy never got my letter? Did it get lost or something? But if that was the case, it still doesn't explain why he never called me, or why he's dating Kat.'_

She slowed her walking. "Something doesn't add up. Even if Tommy didn't get my letter, he still started to date Kat. Why would he do that knowing we were still a couple?" she sighed and stopped. She had no idea what to do. She was confused about everything. Seeing Tommy face to face for the first time since Christmas had brought up all these emotions in her. The night she was at Ernie's, she had only been crying because she had seen them leave earlier that night and she had been hurt when she saw how close Tommy and Kat were and her hormones had made things worse.

That night, she had vowed to herself she wanted nothing to do with him and she had even said she wished she had never met him. She had gone back to her room at the Power Chamber and had cried herself to sleep. But she had had a dream that night; she couldn't remember much, but she knew that it was about the falcon and the crane and she remembered feeling loved and safe.

When she had woken up the next morning, it had been with a clear mind and the need to really think things over. It was why she had spent the last four days in her room. She was conflicted; she was very angry over her friends and Tommy's actions, but a part of her still longed for them to be her friends again.

Sighing, Kim looked over at the lake. "What am I going to do? I need to know what really happened between us. I need to know why Tommy left me, why he started dating Kat and why my friends have cut me from their lives."

She knew though that there was only one way she was going to get her answers; she had to talk to Tommy. Making up her mind to face her ex, Kim took a few deep breaths to boost her courage and then she turned and headed to the youth centre. As she walked, determination filled her. She would talk to Tommy and the others and one way or another, she would find out the truth.

She saw the youth centre in the distance and the closer she got, the more confident she became. She knew that this was the right thing to do. She had to talk to Tommy, to all of them, to try and understand what really happened to her relationship with all of them and where things went wrong.

When she got the youth centre, she grabbed the door handle and paused. _'You don't have to do this. You can turn back.'_

Shaking her, Kim took a deep breath. She rubbed her stomach gently and looked down at her belly. "No, I _have _to do this." With that, she opened the door and headed inside. She walked the short hallway, ignoring everyone she passed, until she came to the gym. She saw the rangers sitting at their table and she started towards them.

~…~

"You ok bro?" Jason asked after he noticed just how quiet his friend was.

"What?" Tommy shook his head and looked at Jason. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Rocky, who heard Tommy's statement, asked.

"Kimberly," Tommy said and then he sighed. "I've been trying to find her, but I can't."

"It's weird how none of us can find her," Adam added, "I mean, we've all looked everywhere."

"Sometimes I wonder if we had imagined the whole thing," Billy admitted with a sigh, "I wonder if we had actually seen Kimberly."

"We saw her," Tanya looked at them, "we know she's here. I mean, Angel Grove isn't that big of a place. She has to be around somewhere."

Kat snorted and looked away. She didn't know why they were wasting their time trying to find her when it was obvious she didn't want to be found. _'I still can't believe Tommy broke up with me for her. He can't even find her! We could've been together and happy, but no, he ended things and he's not even sure Kimberly's ever going to talk to him…that is, if he can find her. I don't understand why or how he still loves her after she broke his heart, and through a letter no less!'_

"I'm not giving up," Tommy said, unknowingly pulling Kat from her thoughts. "She is here somewhere, and I will-"

He broke off suddenly, eyes wide as he stared past Rocky's shoulder.

"Tommy," Jason frowned when he saw him freeze. "What is it?"

Tommy stood up. "Kimberly."

The others looked around and watched in shock as Kim walked towards them.

Kim came to a stop behind Rocky, but she ignored them, her eyes on Tommy. "We need to talk." She threw a glance at the others before looking back at Tommy. "In private."

"Ok," Tommy nodded. He was happy and apprehensive at the same time; happy because he was going to get his chance to clear the air between and apprehensive because he wasn't too sure if he wanted to hear that she had a boyfriend back in Florida.

"We can talk over there," Kim gestured to an empty table in the back corner over by the windows.

"Let's go," Tommy waved his hand to let her go first.

"Thanks," Kim said softly as she walked around the table and moved in front of him.

The two walked over to the table, each aware of the gazes of the others on them.

"Here," Tommy pulled out Kim's chair before she could.

"You didn't have to do that," Kim said, though a small smile played on her lips.

Tommy saw the smile and happiness shot through him. He took his seat with a grin and replied, "I know, but I wanted to."

Kim ducked her head to hide the fact that her cheeks were flushed red. When she was sure her face was under control, she looked back up at him. "Where do we start?"

Tommy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Walking over and sitting at the table was the easy part, now it was time for the hardest. "First off, the letter. Why didn't you call me? You could've told me over the phone instead of writing it in a letter."

"I admit, telling you in a letter weren't the best move," Kim started, "but the truth is, I was a little nervous about actually saying it. I picked up the phone so many times to call and tell you, but then I'd get scared. Then, I got a pen and paper and I started writing and I realized it was easy to just write what I wanted to tell you and so I did."

"It was easy for you to write that letter?" Tommy frowned at her, "Kim, reading that letter was the hardest and most painful thing I've ever done. Do you know how much it hurt?"

Kim's eyes widened with disbelief. "It hurt you to hear that? Are you serious? Tommy, I knew you'd be scared and that it might've been a shock and you would've been sceptical, but I don't see how it could've hurt you. If anyone should've been, and was, hurt, was me. Tommy, I wrote you that letter telling you everything and you never wrote back. You didn't even call or anything. You just cut me out of your life and then you went and dated Kat. _That's_ what hurts Tommy. And on top of that, you pretended like you didn't know."

~…~

"What do you think they're saying?" Rocky asked, his eyes on Kim and Tommy. He wasn't the only one though; they all were staring at the former couple.

"I don't know," Adam answered, "I wish I did though."

"They're probably talking about the letter and Kim's pregnancy," Billy frowned, "I still can't believe she's pregnant."

"Me neither," Jason nodded. He looked away from the two and looked at the others. Something was bothering him about the whole situation.

"What is it Jason?" Tanya asked when she saw the look on his face.

Kat, as much as she was trying to ignore Tommy and Kim, couldn't help but to glance over in their direction.

"Nothing," Jason blew off, "it's just, it's something Kim said the night we saw her. She said that Tommy was pretending he didn't know. She was hurt because of it."

"I remember," Rocky tore his gaze from Tommy and Kim to look at Jason, "She was upset because she thought that Tommy knew, and that he didn't want anything to do with her or the baby."

"So," Adam started slowly, "Kim believed that Tommy knew she was pregnant and that he was pretending he didn't so he wouldn't have to deal with it."

"The question is, why would she think that?" Billy asked, "Tommy had no clue of Kimberly's pregnancy."

"We know that," Rocky said, "but Kim doesn't. She believes Tommy knew and that's what hurt her the most."

"Well," Adam said as he looked back over at Tommy and Kim, "we won't know unless we talk to her."

~…~

Tommy could feel himself getting angry at her words, but he knew he couldn't lash out at her; one reason being no matter, he had never raised his voice at her and he wasn't going to start, and the main one being she was pregnant and he had no intention of causing something to happen to either her or the baby. So, he closed his eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths. When he felt his anger subside, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes the letter was a shock," he told her, "and you're right, the letter did tell me everything. But I didn't call you because I didn't think you'd want me to call. You made it sound as if you were happy, and I didn't want to mess that up. God Kim, I was hurting because of what you said. And I didn't start dating Kat until way after I got your letter." His pain shone through as he confessed to how he had truly felt when he had read her letter, "I don't understand Kim. I thought we were happy. I thought things were ok between us. I loved you so much and I thought you felt the same. If things weren't working out, you could've called me instead of writing me a letter. I thought I meant more to you than that."

"So now you want to play the victim," Kim snapped.

"I don't have to play, I am," Tommy said, his pain resurfacing, "You're the one that wrote the letter Kim, a letter! Do you know how it felt to hear Adam read it out loud to me? To see the looks on everyone's faces when they realized what it was? I felt my heart shattered when I read your words."

"Shattered?" Kim glared at him, "shattered is how I felt when I learned that my _boyfriend_ turned his back on me just because I was pregnant. If you didn't want me or our baby, you could've called and said so instead of dropping me so coldly."

"Turned my back on you?" Tommy stared at her, "You're the one that wrote me a 'Dear John' letter."

His words shocked Kim. "What? A 'Dear John' letter? I never wrote that."

Tommy stared at her in shock and disbelief and a little anger. "I still have the letter Kim. I know exactly what it says word for word. You broke up with me Kim."

Kim shook her head, trying to clear the confusion. "Tommy, I never wrote you a break up letter," she paused and realization crashed through her, "the letter that I wrote you, it was to tell you that I was pregnant and that I was going to come home at the start of summer.

Tommy froze as her words echoed through his entire being. "What?"

"I found out I was pregnant at the end of March," Kim spoke softly, "I'd been feeling really sick a few weeks before that and I finally went to the doctor. They told me I was about three months along. I was shocked. It took about a week to work up the courage to tell you, but I chickened out whenever I called, so I wrote what I was going to say on paper and I realized it was easier to do that, so I wrote a letter telling you I was pregnant. I mailed it the first week in April."

She paused, to wipe her eyes and then she continued, "I waited and waited and waited, but I never got any reply from you. The few times I called your house, I was told you were out with Kat. I couldn't believe it. I tried the others, but no one would talk to me. So, I figured that you didn't want anything to do with me or our baby." Her eyes filled with even more tears, and they spilt over onto her cheeks. "It hurt so much to have everyone cut me from their lives, just because I was pregnant. I didn't understand why they, why _you_, would do that. Why would I break up with you? I was in love with you. The only letter I wrote you was to tell you about the baby, _our_ baby."

Tommy could only stare at Kim. He couldn't believe what she had just said, yet he knew that it was the truth. It was plain to see on her face. It explained so much; the pain in her voice when she spoke to them, the song she sung, her accusations of him knowing. She thought he knew and that he had dumped her. He needed to make her understand that he didn't.

"That's why you told me to stop pretending," Tommy said softly. "Kim, I had no idea you were pregnant until I saw you a few nights ago."

Kim remained silent as her thoughts from the park came back to her. Her confusion and anger at him seemingly not knowing about their baby; she had thought that there was a possibility he hadn't known and she was right.

Tommy continued, "the only letter I got was of you telling me that you met someone else, that you found the person you thought you were meant to be with and that your life was perfect, with the exception of hurting me. You called me a brother."

Kim let out a gasp at his words. She shook her head even as her tears fell, "Tommy, I never wrote that. You are my everything. Why would I throw us away?"

"But if you didn't write the letter, then who did?" Tommy looked at her with pained eyes.

"I don't know," Kim whispered. She waited a few minutes and she looked at him with hopeful eyes, "so you really didn't know?"

"No I didn't," Tommy replied softly, "Kim, if I had known you were pregnant, I never would've left you to deal with it on your own. Yeah I would've been scared, but I would've stood by you because I love you."

"You love me?" Kim looked up at his words, hope and disbelief shining in her eyes.

Tommy reached out a hand and wiped her tears, smiling when one of her hand came up to hold his own to her face, "Beautiful, I never stopped."

All the pain and anger and doubt and sadness melted away from Kim at his words. Her body felt as if a weight had been removed and her soul and heart seemed to sigh in relief and joy.

"Tommy," she whispered tearfully. "I never stopped either."

Wanting to have her in his arms, Tommy pulled his hand from her cheek and he stood up, crossing over to her side and sitting next to her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled Kim into his body.

Kim sighed as she snuggled against his chest. "Gosh, these last few months have been hell. I missed you so much."

"I am so sorry I wasn't there Kim," Tommy said as he rubbed her arm.

"It's ok," Kim pulled a little to look up at him, "you're here." Her gaze drifted past him and she saw the others staring at them, especially Kat. As she looked at the blonde, she asked the question she didn't want to, but knew she had to. "What about Kat?"

"Kat and I are over," Tommy said and then he told her the conversation he had had with the blonde a few days ago. "I never should have dated her in the first place, especially since I knew I still loved you."

"I'm sorry she got hurt," Kim sighed, her eyes filled with pity as to what the blonde was feeling. She knew firsthand what it was like to lose Tommy, so she had more than an idea as to how Kat was feeling. She frowned though as a thought pushed its way to the forefront of her mind. She pulled out of the hug so that she could see him better.

"Tommy," she started, "you said you got a letter from me breaking up with you, but we both know I didn't send that letter. So, if I didn't send it, then who did?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Tommy frowned, "Who would want to hurt us like that?"

"I don't know," Kim sighed as she looked at her former friends again. Now that she knew the reason behind their supposed abandonment, she couldn't help but to feel some sort of relief, but even then, there was still the anger and disappointment. She knew though, that to get rid of it, they would need to talk.

"I need to talk to them," she gestured to where the rangers were sitting, "they need to know the truth."

"Ok," Tommy nodded before he looked down at her. "But first, how are you doing? Is everything ok with you and the baby?"

Kim smiled at him, "I'm doing good. We're both ok."

"Good," Tommy let out a sigh of relief. "Kim, look, I may be a little scared about being a father, but I'm not leaving you alone. I love you and I want to be a part of you and our baby's life."

"You want us to try again?" Kim asked, needing to be sure of what he was saying.

"Yes," Tommy said firmly, "these last few months shouldn't have happened, but they did. I wish I could go back to the day I got the letter; I would make myself listen to my heart instead of my head and I would've gone after you. I didn't and I regret that more than anything, but we're here now and even though I wish the circumstances hadn't happened how they did, I'm still kinda glad because it makes me appreciate you even more. I almost lost you and I am not making that mistake again."

"Tommy," Kim smiled even as tears filled her eyes once again. She chuckled as she wiped them, "damn hormones. Handsome, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear those words. I love you too and I want us to try again."

"Yeah?" Tommy grinned, overwhelmed with joy.

"Yeah," Kim nodded, grinning back at him.

"God I love you Beautiful," Tommy said and then, he leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and sweet and so very reminiscent of their first kiss.

Kim pulled back after a few seconds to smile at him, "I love you too Handsome."

"So," Tommy smiled, "are you ready to talk to the others?"

"Not really," Kim admitted with a sigh, "but I have to."

"Ok," Tommy said and he stood up, holding out a hand for her to take.

Kim took a deep breath and released it before grabbing his hand, letting him pull her out of her seat.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Tommy led them to where the rangers were sitting.

~…~

_( ?'s Thoughts)_

_Where the hell has she been these last few days? How could I make sure she stayed away if I don't see her? Angel Grove is not that big of a place, and yet, I couldn't find her and I looked everywhere for her. She's talking to him? No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. If they talk, they'll find out the truth; that she never sent him a letter breaking up with him. But how do I stop it from happening? If I go over there, they might get suspicious. I just have to do it some other time…but when? _

_Hmm…things seem pretty intense between them. Tommy looks angry, and so does Kim. Maybe they'll stay angry. Maybe one of them will walk away. Maybe Kim will stick to her word and want nothing to do with him. No…no, NO! Damnit! This wasn't supposed to happen. They know the truth. Everything, all my plans, it's all ruined. From the looks of things, they're back together. What am I going to do now? It's only a matter of time before they figure out the entire truth. I have to hope and pray that they don't. I'll lose him if they do._

~…~

"Looks intense," Jason commented as he watched Tommy and Kim.

"I hope they work things out," Rocky said, causing everyone to look at him. "What? Look, just because I stopped talking to Kim for breaking Tommy's heart in a letter, doesn't mean I gave up on the two of them being a couple again."

"So I take it that meant you never happy that Tommy was with me?" Kat raised an eyebrow at him.

"No offence Kat, and I'm not saying this to hurt you," Rocky said, "but no, I wasn't. Tommy never should've started dating you. We all knew just how in love he and Kim were and I knew that despite what he wanted us to think, he wasn't as over her as he thought."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Adam asked, shock colouring his voice. He had had no idea that Rocky had felt that way.

"Because everyone was happy that Tommy seemed to be moving past the letter and that he was with Kat," Rocky told them, "I didn't want to be the one to stir up any more drama. I wish I had though."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Because," Rocky sighed, "we never should've abandoned Kim. Despite the fact that we were all friends, the break up was between Tommy and Kim and it should've stayed that way. Yeah I get that Tommy was here and our leader and he needed us, but Kim was still our friend. We never should've chosen sides."

"But Tommy was hurting," Kat argued, "Kim broke his heart and he needed us. Not her; if she loved him as much as we thought she did, she shouldn't have ended things the way she did. Besides, she had her new man to comfort her. She cheated on Tommy and didn't even have the decency to tell him face to face or to call him. She wrote a letter. And now, she's back home, acting like the victim. And with this pregnancy, who's to say the baby isn't the other guy and she's trying to pass it off on Tommy?"

"Kat, shut up!" Jason snapped at the blonde.

"Why should I?" Kat retorted, her pain and anger making her reckless. "Kimberly is nothing more than a cold hearted bitch."

"Kat?" Tanya was shocked at her friend's words.

"You fucking bitch!" Rocky stood up so fast his chair flew back. His eyes were dark with anger. "How dare you say that about Kimberly?"

Kat's eyes flew wide with shock. She had never heard Rocky talk like that, ever.

Adam looked at her with disgust and when he spoke his voice was filled with venom, something they had never heard from the normally quiet teen before. "I understand you're upset over Tommy breaking up with you, but I won't sit here and allow you to talk about Kim like that. I let her down by not standing by her, but I won't let her down again. Despite the fact that Kim broke up with Tommy, she was still one of the sweetest person you could have ever hoped to meet and she doesn't deserve to have you trash talk her like that. You make me sick just looking at you."

"I can't believe you would sit there and say those things about Kim," Jason glared at her with pure anger and disbelief. "What the hell is your problem? Adam's right, we let Kim down,_ I _let Kim down; she was my little sister and I forgot that, and I'm definitely going to try and make up for it, but no way in hell am I going to allow you to say those things about her. She doesn't deserve it."

"Especially from you," Billy added on, anger coursing through him as well, making his light blue eyes darker. "It seems you forgot just how exactly you became a ranger in the first place. If Kim was the cold-hearted bitch you're accusing her of being, you never would've joined this team, or become friends with any of us."

"Kat," Tanya started. She had been so shocked and angry to hear those words out of her friend's mouth. She knew that the blonde was hurting from Tommy breaking up with her, but never did she expect her to react like this. Tanya loved Kat, she did, but she wasn't the type of person to be friends with who Kat was right now. She hadn't said anything months ago because she had just started getting the hang of being a ranger and getting close to the others, but now she wished she had.

"You're my friend," Tanya continued, "and I love you, but I agree with the boys, especially Rocky. I didn't know Kimberly only what I knew from you guys, but that still didn't give me the right to go against her. I don't know how you became a ranger, but if it was because of Kimberly, then for you to sit here and say those things about her, it shows the kind of person you really are."

Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her friends were turning against her. She couldn't understand why they weren't upset, especially when they had been just as angry with Kimberly as she had been.

"I agree," Tommy said, surprising the others as they hadn't noticed him and Kimberly walking over to them.

"Tommy," Kat started; what she wanted to say, she had no idea.

"No Kat," Tommy shook his head, cutting her off. "I think you've said enough. I knew you were upset over our break up, but I didn't think that's how you really felt."

"I'm sorry," Kat said.

"Somehow," Rocky scoffed, "I don't think you really are."

"I am," Kat insisted. She looked at each of them and saw the anger and disgust on their faces. She couldn't handle staying with them knowing how they felt right now, so she stood up. "I think I'm going to go." When no one said anything, she shook her head and walked away.

The others let out sighs and then they turned to look at Tommy and Kim. When their gazes settled on the petite brunette, they knew that they had to apologize for the way they treated her.

"Kim," Jason went first. "I just want to—

"It's ok," Kim cut him off with a smile. "I forgive you."

"Kim," Rocky went next, unable to believe she was really going to move past what they did so easily. "How? I mean, we—

"I know," Kim interrupted again, "but hearing you defend me to Kat," she shrugged and bit her lip, "I kinda had to. It made the anger and hurt disappear. The truth is, I love you guys and I missed you and blame it on the hormones, but I really don't want to fight. I just want to move past this."

"I can deal with that," Jason's grin was tinged in relief. "So, can I get a hug from my friend?"

"No," Kim shook her head. When she saw the sadness in his eyes, she smiled, "but you can get one from your little sister."

Jason felt his eyes fill with tears but he didn't care. With a smile, he stepped closer to Kim and wrapped his arms around her, careful of the bump between them.

"I am so sorry," Jason whispered as he relished in holding her in his arms.

"I know," Kim replied. She laughed when she felt three more set of arms wrap around her and looked up to see Rocky, Billy and Adam hugging her.

The five pulled back from the hug and Kim looked over at Tanya. "I know you don't know me, but all the same, thank you for defending me to Kat. I know she's your best friend."

"It's fine," Tanya smiled, "Kat is my best friend, but I wasn't going to allow her to talk like that about anyone."

"Not to start drama," Adam said, "but, I take it there's more to the story than we know?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. He pulled out a chair and guided Kim into it before sitting in the one next to her. The others followed their move and sat back down. The moment they did, he told them everything. When he was done, they were staring at the two of them in shock.

"Wow," Rocky whistled, "that is seriously messed up. So you guys have no idea who wrote the letter Tommy got?"

"No," Kim shook her head. It was frustrating the hell out of her. She wanted to know who would want to hurt them like that. The first thing that had come to mind was the rangers' enemies, but she knew that the Machine Empire didn't know about her and Rita and Zedd were long gone.

"Do you think there's a chance it could've been Kat?" Jason asked, thinking on how the blonde acted just a while ago.

"No," Tommy said immediately. "This had to have been someone who knew Kim was pregnant. Kat was just as shocked as the rest of us. If she had done it, she wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret, especially after me breaking up with her and just now. She would've said something."

"So if it wasn't Kat," Adam asked, "then who could it have been?"

"That's what we need to figure out," Kim sighed. She rubbed her hand over her belly, her eyes staring off in the distance. After a few minutes she shook her head and looked back at the group, only to find them staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Jason cleared his throat. He was awed by how beautiful his little sister looked.

"You had this look of complete peace and love on your face just now when you were rubbing your stomach," Rocky told her.

"I did?" Kim looked at them.

"Yeah Beautiful," Tommy smiled at her, "you did."

"You have a glow about you," Tanya smiled, "and it makes you look so beautiful and relaxed."

"Thanks," Kim bit her lip, pleased and embarrassed at their words.

"So Kim," Adam caught her attention. Something was bugging him and he knew it was bugging the others as well. "Where exactly have you been staying? I mean, for the last few days, we've looked everywhere for you, but we couldn't find you."

"Oh," Kim laughed, "I'm not staying in town."

"What?" they said as one, shock and confusion heard clearly in their voices.

"Where are you staying then?" Jason asked.

"You won't believe me," Kim smiled.

"I think you should leave that up to us," Billy grinned, "just tell us."

Kim raised an eyebrow and smirked at them. "Ok. I was staying with Zordon at the Power Chamber."

"What?"

Kim laughed when they all said it the same time. She told them they wouldn't believe her.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked.

"Yep," Kim nodded, "I've actually been back from Florida for almost two months now, and I've been staying at the Power Chamber."

"But how?" Tanya asked. "I didn't think there were bedrooms there."

"Well," Kim tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she explained, "you guys know the Chamber is just one big building. The thing is, we only used about maybe two or three rooms other than the main room; the MEDBAY, the ZORD BAY and the Training Room. There're actually other levels. When I contacted Zordon back in May, I opened up to him about everything."

"Wait," Jason interrupted her, "Zordon knows?"

"Yeah," Kim looked at him, "he does."

"Why didn't he ever say anything?" Tommy asked. He was shocked to hear their mentor knew and not once did he give them a clue that he did.

"At the time," Kim explained, "I was hurt and angry because I thought you dumped me because you didn't want to be a father. I told Zordon I just wanted to come home and not see any of you. He told me he understood and then he offered the living arrangement at the Chamber. I was sceptical, because I didn't think there was any place to stay there, but he said it would be fine. A week later, he contacted me and told me to get ready. He had had Alpha hack into an airline and make it so that I was registered on a flight.

"Everything I had bought for the baby, he had teleported them back to Angel Grove a few days before; so the day I left, all I had was about two carry-on bags to go through with. When I got to Angel Grove, I got a cab and it took me to a motel. I waited until it left and went into an alleyway and then Zordon teleported me to the Power Chamber.

"He surprised me when he showed me the room. It was beautiful. They had gotten all of my stuff unpacked and somehow, he and Alpha managed to design the room, but don't ask me how they did it, because I don't know. It has a master bathroom, again, I don't know how that worked, and there's a nursery connected to it. I've been living there ever since."

"I can't believe you've been living with Zordon and Alpha almost two months now and we didn't know," Adam shook his head in disbelief.

Kim laughed at the looks on the boys' faces. "I know. But you didn't know because neither of us wanted you guys to know. Whenever you guys were at the Chamber, I stayed in my room and I rarely came into town. The times that I did, I would buy in stock so I wouldn't have to come back soon. It was only a week ago I came here just after you guys left and I begged Ernie not to say anything. I told him some of what was going on, that Tommy and I weren't together anymore and I didn't want to run into him or any of you and he understood. Instead, he gave me a key so that I could stay here late and just lock up when I leave."

"I can't apologize enough for the last few months," Tommy said as he grabbed a hold of Kim's hand. "You shouldn't have been alone. I should've called you or come after you."

"Tommy," Kim smiled over at him, "it's ok. We're together now, and that's all that matters."

"So," Tanya said, "how's it been living in the Power Chamber?"

"It's not so bad actually," Kim grinned, "like I said, my room is huge, which means I have more than enough space, and sometimes I talk to Zordon. In the month and a half I've lived there, I learned a lot about him."

"Like what?" Billy asked, eager, as well as the others, to know more about their mentor.

Kim laughed at their eager faces but gave in to their questioning. For the rest of the afternoon, the group talked and laughed as they enjoyed each other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 4: **and that's the chapter. Now, I figured it out, so the story is only going to be five chapters long; the next one is when they find out who the betrayer is, chapter four is kinda the reactions to that revelation and the person's reasons why and chapter five is the epilogue. Now, go review so I can know what you thought.

**Next Update: **_ Saturday 10__th__ March, '12._

**Reviewers:  
><strong>**Mika the Dark princess; Takai-taka; Young at Heart21; VampsGurl; Taeniaea; grits; sabina21; Pinkrangerfan; RKF22; Falcon4Crane; BellaVision; brankel1; andyg2525; angels death; Dean Winchesters Baby Girl; slytherensangel26; red lightning; Ghostwriter; ultranx; CopperHillsGrizzly2010; jj; hopelessromanticgurl; eagle219406; oldtvlover; mae-E; DestroyerDRT; Jeremy Shane; juti; TTAznGrl92; Goddess of Night Eternal Faith; SwifteForeverAndAlways; little princess of mercury **

_Kila_


	3. Revelations

**Title: **A Shocking Betrayal**  
>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Chapter: 3: <strong>Revelations**  
>Setting: <strong>during ZEO; Jason is already back as the Gold Ranger and Tommy and Kat are a couple. King for a Day hasn't happened yet though.**  
>Summary: <strong>Kim and Tommy broke up because of a letter she sent, but what really happened? Why did Kim send the letter? Was the letter that Tommy received the same one sent by Kim? What happens when they find out that someone else sent the letter and they find out just who that someone is and that person's reasoning. Will they be able to handle the betrayal? Relationships will be made and destroyed.

**Chapter Word Count: **10,740

**A/N: **Alright, so here's chapter three; longest one so far. Thanks to everyone that loved this story and has it on alert. Thanks for all the reviews; you guys are awesome…now, on to the story…you guys finally get to know who the betrayer is.

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers and all its affiliates belong to Haim Saban. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. This is a work of fiction.

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>Song/Flashback_

**O.P.D.: **_Saturday 10__th__ March, '12._

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Tommy and Kim worked things out. Right now, Kim was in the Power Chamber, monitoring the rangers' battle with the cogs along with Billy and Alpha.<p>

"Is it me or does the battle seem really tough?" Kim asked as she watched Rocky get thrown by a cog before getting back to his feet.

"Things have been a little tougher lately," Billy said and then he frowned slightly, "If I didn't know better, I would make the guess that the Machine Empire noticed our preoccupied state and took advantage of it to increase the strength in his cogs."

"I wouldn't put it past them," Kim said, "Rita and Zedd certainly did things like that."

"Too true," Billy conceded with a nod. He nodded to the screen, "looks like it's coming to a close."

They watched as the monster was supersized and the rangers called on their zords to form the Megazord. The battle was intense, but half an hour later, they had managed to destroy the monster. In minutes, the zords had been returned and the rangers were teleporting back to the Power Chamber.

The moment they materialized, they demorphed and Tommy headed over to Kim, wrapping his arms around her.

"You guys ok?" Kim asked as she looked over at them. "The battle looked tough."

"It was," Tanya said and then groaned as she shifted; she had hit her side hard when she had landed from a blow from a cog. "But we're fine. Nothing we're not used to."

"You know," Kim chuckled, "that is the one thing I don't miss about being a ranger."

"Shut up," Rocky said playfully.

"Shut don't go up, prices do," Kim retorted and then she laughed at the look on Rocky's face, as did everyone else.

"Rangers," Zordon started speaking and the teens became quiet. "The battle today was tough, but you persevered and you did not give up."

"We never would Zordon," Jason said, smiling up at his mentor.

Zordon smiled. "You fought and you won and I am proud. I must say I am also proud and delighted to see all of you together once more. Your strength as a team lies in your bond as friends and it is good to see that bond as strong as ever. You have faced many trials, you especially young Kimberly, and you Tommy as well, and you have faced and overcome each of them stronger than before."

"Thanks Zordon," Kim smiled. Her eyes filled with tears and they spilt over as a sob escaped her lips.

"Kim, are you ok?" Tanya asked, her eyes and voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine," Kim chuckled and wiped her tears, "it's just my hormones acting up. I cry a lot these days at the simplest of things."

"Understandable," Rocky nodded.

"So what are we going to do now?" Adam asked. "Do we go back to the park or do go to Ernie's?"

"We can hang it out in my room if you guys want," Kim suggested.

"So we can finally see how it looks?" Rocky grinned at her. Even though they had made up with Kim a few days ago and had been told she was staying at the Power Chamber, none of them had seen her room. The only one was Tommy, which was no surprise to the friends.

"Yes Rocky," Kim giggled, "you can."

"Sweet," Adam said and he and Rocky high-fived each other.

Kat watched the proceedings with sadness in her heart. She missed hanging out with friends and she was so jealous when she saw how happy they all were. She wanted to talk with them and be with them. She had spent the last three days thinking everything over and she had been so ashamed when she recalled her actions. The things she had said about Kimberly left a bitter taste in her mouth and she had been so horrified that she had almost been sick from it.

She knew though that for her to regain their friendships, she would have to apologize to them, especially Kimberly. _'Easier said than done, but, I have to do it. I miss my friends. Here goes nothing.'_

"Kimberly?" Kat took a step towards the group. She almost stepped back when everyone turned to face her and she saw the way they tensed and the warnings on their faces.

"Yes?" Kim raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Ever since Kat had said what she did a few days ago, she had avoided being anywhere near the blonde and Kat had done the same. So, she was curious as to why Kat would approach her now and was wary that the blonde wasn't going to start in on her again.

"I just wanted to apologize for the things I said a few days ago," Kat started, "I am so sorry for what I said. I had no right and I was wrong, very wrong. I never should've said them and I regret saying them with everything in me. You were my friend and you trusted me and I turned around and betrayed you. The guys were right; if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be a ranger in the first place and I forgot that. I was hurt and angry and I took it out on you and for that, I am sorry. Do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kim stared at Kat, as did the others. To be honest, she never expected the apology from Kat, so it kinda threw her for a bit. She knew that the others wouldn't accept Kat's apology unless she did, and deep down, there was a part of her that didn't want to. She wanted the blonde to feel as hurt and alone as she had felt the last few months, but, despite that, she couldn't because it wasn't who she was. As much as a part of her wanted Kat to hurt, she still never wanted anyone to feel how she had felt. And to be honest, she liked when all of her friends got along and before this, she had genuinely liked Kat.

Kat held her breath as she waited for Kim's answer, but she wasn't the only one. The others knew that the dynamic in their friendship had shifted in the last few days and knew that the next moment, that Kim's decision, would decide if the distance between them was permanent or could be repaired.

Kim looked at Kat, at Zordon, her friends and then back at the blonde. Taking a deep breath, she released it on a sigh. "I'm not going to lie Kat; what you said hurt, but I'm willing to move past it. So, I forgive you."

Kat felt relief flow through her. "Thank you."

"It's ok," Kim shrugged with a smile, "The rangers, this team, we're family, and yeah, family fight, but at the end of the day—

"They're still family," Kat finished as her eyes filled with tears. She had hoped that Kim would forgive her, but she hadn't expected her to call her family and that moved her and made the guilt she had been feeling magnify.

"So I'm willing to start fresh if you are," Kim said.

"I am," Kat nodded, beyond thankful for the second chance she was getting.

Kim stepped away from Tommy and walked—waddled—over to the blonde. When she was in front of her, she smiled and held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Kimberly Hart. It's nice to meet you."

Kat laughed and held out her own to shake Kim's. "My name is Katherine Hillard, but you can call me Kat, and it's nice to meet you too."

Kim smiled, "I think you and I are going to be good friends."

"I hope so," Kat grinned and looked at her friends. "I want to apologize to you guys too. I'm sorry for how I acted."

"You're forgiven," Rocky said, "just don't do it again."

"I won't," Kat shook her head, "Trust me, these last few days made me appreciate what I have and I won't do anything that will chance losing that."

"That's good to hear," Jason smiled. "So, let's go see Kim's room."

"Yay!" the others cheered and Kim shook her head with a smile and led them away.

"See you Zordon," Tommy called out as he and the others headed over to where the elevators were.

"Goodbye Rangers," Zordon replied, smiling at the sight of all of them together again. The day after their confrontation with Kimberly, they had shown up at the Power Chamber and had apologized to him as well about their actions towards their former teammate. He had told them that he had been disappointed with they had treated Kimberly, but he had had faith in them and had known that they would've found their way back together, because like Kimberly just said, they were family and they always would be.

~…~

It's been four days since that day in the Power Chamber. Now, the teens were at the Scott house for the barbecue.

The week before, when Kim had spoken to Tommy and the others at the youth centre, Alicia had overheard Jason on the phone that night talking to Rocky about how at ease and relieved he was knowing that he had repaired his friendship with her. Pleased, she had asked him if he could talk to Kim and let her know she wanted to see her. Jason had spoken to Kim later that night and to Alicia's joy, she had agreed, so a barbeque was planned.

Everyone was in the backyard; Kim and Tommy were sitting on the swing, with Kim snuggled into Tommy's side and Tommy's arms around her shoulders while the others were sitting on the benches around them. The teens were talking softly and occasionally, laughter would erupt from them.

"It's nice to see them so relaxed and friendly," Preston said as he sidled up next to his wife.

"I know," Alicia smiled as she watched them. She's known Kimberly since she was a baby and Billy since he was five. She had met Tommy, Rocky and Adam in their freshman and sophomore year while she had met Katherine and Tanya until a few months ago when Jason came home from the Peace Conference.

"I'm just glad they were able to deal with the change up," Hugh said as he and Penelope joined the two. Soon after, the other parents joined as well.

"So am I," James grinned, "I mean, first Tommy was dating Kim, then Katherine and now, he and Kimberly are back together."

"It is weird, isn't it?" Nathaniel chuckled. "So, do any of you know just what happened between Tommy and Kim?"

"No," Penelope sighed, "Katherine was tight-lipped the day that she came home angry and sad. All she had told me was that she had got into a fight with the others over Kimberly and then, all of a sudden, a few days ago she came home happy, saying she and the others had made up."

"Adam didn't even mention it," Su Li chuckled, "I asked, but he changed the subject on me."

"Same here," Nathaniel, Preston and Juan all said.

"Apparently," James shook his head with a smile, "they never broke up in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Marlon asked.

"Well," Melissa continued and she told them what Tommy had told her and James. When she was done, the parents were looking at the two of them with shock, anger and disbelief.

"Wait," Maria waved her hand, "Are you saying that someone else wrote the break up letter to Tomás, making him think it was from Kimberly?"

"Yes," James nodded, his voice serious. "I've never seen Tommy so angry. And I've never been so angry either. Whoever did this, they almost destroyed Tommy's relationship with Kimberly and Kimberly's friendships with the others."

"Who would do such a thing?" Alicia whispered, unable to believe what she had just been told. To think, someone did this deliberately.

"I don't know," James sighed, running a hand through his hair, much like his son.

The parents turned back to watch the teens. To think, someone had almost destroyed them; it was inconceivable.

~…~

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kat asked as she threw a glance to where their parents were.

"Us probably," Kim replied. She was going to continue, but stopped when she felt a thump against her stomach. Pausing, she smiled when she felt it again.

"You ok?" Tommy asked as he had noticed her smile.

"Yeah," Kim nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling it to rest on her stomach.

"What," Tommy started.

"Just wait," Kim smiled. "There."

Tommy's eyes went wide when he felt the thump against his hand. "Is that…"

"Yeah," Kim grinned, "he hasn't kicked as much since the night you guys saw me. Well, he's kicked, but it was usually when I was alone. This is the first time he's kicked when we're all together."

"He?" Tanya raised an eyebrow in Kim's direction, "so you already know what you're getting?"

"No," Kim shook her head and laughed, "but ever since I was a kid, I always said if I had kids, I'd want the boy first."

"So you're hoping it's a boy?" Kat asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Kim nodded, "besides, I feel like it's a boy, you know?"

"Can I feel?" Jason asked, his eyes on Tommy's hand.

"Sure," Kim nodded.

Tommy removed his hand, allowing Jason to rest his own on Kim's belly. A few seconds later, his eyes widened and a huge smile split his face.

"Oh my God," Jason said softly.

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" Tommy grinned.

"Yeah," Jason nodded as he smoothed his hand across Kim's stomach.

"I want to feel," Rocky said, his voice filled with excitement.

Jason removed his hands and Rocky replaced it with his own. His eyes went wide with shock and awe when he felt the ripple of movement beneath his hands.

"This is so cool," Rocky whispered as he watched Kim's stomach. He could see the movements from the baby and he felt overwhelmed. His eyes filled with tears and he did nothing to stop them from spilling over.

"Please don't cry," Kim chuckled softly, "if you do, it'll just set me off."

"I'm sorry," Rocky grinned as he removed his hands from her stomach and wiped his tears.

"It's ok," Kim smiled at him.

"Hey sweetie," Alicia called out as she and the other parents joined them. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," Kim said as she shifted slightly in Tommy's arms. "I'm home and I'm with my friends and family and that's all I need."

"I have to ask," Su Li spoke up, "does your mom know about your pregnancy?"

Kim bit her lip, "No, she doesn't. My mom and I don't really see eye to eye as much and I knew if I told her I was pregnant, we would've more than likely got into a fight and I really didn't want that."

"Understandable," Hugh nodded, "so, how far along are you really?"

"Just over seven months," Kim smiled, "my due date is September 27th, but to be honest, a part of me is hoping for the twenty-fifth."

"Why?" Marlon asked.

Tommy straightened up a bit and looked down at Kim with a smile. "That's the day we first met, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kim grinned beyond pleased that he had remembered.

"You remembered that?" everyone stared at Tommy in shock, especially the teens as they knew just how forgetful he was.

"Of course I did," Tommy defended, "that day was a life changer for me; it was my first day in a new school and I met Kim." It was also the day he was kidnapped by Rita and turned into the evil green ranger, but they didn't need to know that.

"And here I thought you were forgetful," Tanya teased, "can't believe you remembered something like that."

"Me neither," James grinned, "although, it doesn't surprise me. The kid will forget anything and everything, except when it came to Kimberly."

"Dad!" Tommy groused, though his eyes sparkled with delight. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Oh sweetie," Melissa laughed, "we are, which is why we're teasing you. It's our prerogatives as your parents."

"I need new parents," Tommy mumbled, "and new friends."

"Who else would put up with you?" Billy teased prompting everyone to laugh.

"She would," Tommy nodded at Kim and gave her a quick squeeze.

"That's because I love you and I'm carrying your child," Kim smiled and snuggled even more into him. She let out a small yawn and rubbed her nose into his shirt, much like a small child or kitten.

"So cute," Kat grinned. If someone had told her a few weeks ago that she would be sitting with her friends and enjoying seeing Tommy and Kimberly together, she would've punched them out, but here she was. When she thought about the argument she had had with the others and the things she had said about Kim, she couldn't believe it. Every time she looked back on that moment, she cringed because she knew she wasn't that person. She had been hurt by Tommy breaking up with her, but she shouldn't have taken it out on Kimberly because truthfully, deep down inside, she knew that the two belonged together and that they would find their way back to each other.

She just had never expected it to happen so soon. But she wasn't complaining anymore. She was honestly glad for them and extremely happy they were back together. She was able to come to terms with it and was able to build a friendship with Kim, one she had always wanted.

"Shut up PC," Kim grinned over at the blonde.

"Shut don't go up, prices do," Kat parroted causing the teens to laugh while the parents looked on in confusion.

"Using my own words against me," Kim sighed before she grinned and winked at Kat, "how positively evil of you."

"Thank you," Kat dipped her head into a bow, laughing along with the others.

_( ?'s Thoughts)_

_I hate this! I hate seeing them. Can't they understand that this isn't right? How can they be happy with her for what she did? I thought I had ended things between them. He had moved on and they were both happy, but then, she had to come back. She's ruining everything. Tommy and Kat had a bright future together. He's not supposed to be back with her. I thought for sure things would go my way. _

_I know what I have to do. I need to make him see he's better off without her; that having her in his life is not what he needs. He won't believe me. I'll have to talk to her. She's emotional right now, so it'll be even better. I'll remind her of how happy Tommy was before they saw each other and how happy he could be without her. She'll be hurt, but she'll realize what I'll her is the truth. And then, I have to make sure they don't find out I talked to her. If anyone finds out what I did or plan to do, they'll never forgive me and I can't lose them._

_(General POV)_

"So do you know what you're getting?" Nathaniel asked.

"No," Kim shook her head with a smile, "but I'm hoping it's a boy."

"What about both?" Penelope said, "not to be offensive, but you're quite huge for seven months."

"I was going to say the same thing," Maria nodded. "When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"I have one next Wednesday," Kim replied, "I'll do my regular check-up and then I'll finally find out what I'm getting. I just hope it's not twins."

"You don't want them?" Juan asked.

"No it's not that," Kim chuckled, "it's just that, I only have stuff for one baby. If it's twins, I'm going to have to go shopping again."

"I'd think you'd be excited about shopping," Billy grinned at his sister, "no matter what it's for."

Kim cocked her head to the side and then a wide grin split her face. "I never thought of it like that. And now that I'm home, I have more than enough helpers."

"Billy," Jason groaned, "why did you say that? You do know we're the helpers she's talking about?"

"I missed you," Adam shook his head, "but I definitely did not miss your shopping excursions."

"Hey!" Kim leaned up and reached out to smack his arms, causing everyone else to laugh.

"So," Tommy cleared his throat, "need some company at the appointment?"

Kim looked up at him and smiled, "You don't have to ask Tommy. Of course I want you there. It's your baby too you know. And besides, you've missed all the others, so yeah, you're coming."

Tommy's eyes darkened with shame when she mentioned the missed appointments. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself for letting her down like that, for not being there from the moment she knew she was pregnant.

Knowing Tommy as well as she did, Kim reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Tommy, it's ok. We're past that and we're ok. The point is, you can be there for future things."

"She's right son," James nodded at his son.

"I know," Tommy sighed, "I do, it's just—

"From the moment the two of you met," Jason injected with a small smile, "you saw yourself as her protector. She means more to you than anyone and you've always tried to do right by her."

"And you were, and more than likely always will, willing to do anything for her," Billy grinned, "even if it meant going against everyone else."

"You're blaming yourself for letting her down," Rocky added on, "because you know that seeing her hurt was not something you liked to see and you always tried to prevent it from happening."

Tommy looked at three of them and then he laughed. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Nope," Adam grinned, "but you forget, we know you and we've been through a lot with you, more so than anyone else." At that statement, Adam exchanged grins with Rocky, Billy and Kim, each of them knowing he was referring to their Ninjetti quests.

"He's right you know," Tanya smiled, "I may not have known you as long as they did, but from everything I heard from the others, this all sounds like you."

"Fits you to a tee Tommy," Kat laughed.

The parents watched the teens, amazed and somewhat humbled by the bond they could see between them. And in the midst of it all was Kimberly, the girl that unsurprisingly seemed to be the glue that held them. She really was the heart of them all.

~…~

_( ?'s Thoughts/POV)_

'_Yes…this is perfect. This is just what I have to do. After the barbeque Saturday, there's no way I could actually talk to her without everyone knowing, but this…this is truly perfect. And it's kinda poetic considering it was my letter that started all of this in the first place. Hmmm…Kim is at the hospital with Tommy for her doctor's appointment, so since I know for sure they won't be there, I can have Ernie deliver the letter when they come back. Or I can give it to them myself. No…it's better if I let Ernie do it.'_

They walked over to the table and picked up the notebook that was resting there. Throwing a glance around the room, they grinned in triumph when they saw the pen lying on the centre table. They moved to the couch and sat down, grabbing the pen as they did so.

'_Ok…so what do I say? It has to be something that gets Kim to break up with Tommy so that he can go back with Kat. Of course, she is pregnant and he might still be a part of the baby's life…unless, she tells him again she doesn't want anything to do with him. How to make her to do that? Duh! I'm so stupid; I'll just write what she herself had said that first night and add a little of my own.' _

They couldn't help but to smile as they wrote out the letter. It might seem like a long shot, but they were hopeful. After all, Kim, although claiming to love Tommy, was very pregnant and very hormonal. It wouldn't take much to set her off and with her hormones out of whack, she would be quicker to believe and do what the letter says.

'_There. I'm done. All I have to do is make sure Kim gets this and then, everything would be fine. I wonder if the others are at the youth centre. Of course; it's like home away from home. It's such a good thing that Ernie is well known and can be trusted. Although, I still can't believe he knew that not only was Kim pregnant, but that she was here and didn't tell us. Whoa, look at the time. I should go before they wonder where I'm at.'_

With that, they tore the paper from the notebook, folded the letter, stood up and left the house, smiling the entire time.

_(General POV)_

"Kim and Tommy still at their appointment?" Kat asked as she walked over to where her friends were sitting.

"Yeah," Jason nodded. He brought his right wrist up to his see to look at his watch. "They should be done pretty soon though."

"I can't wait," Rocky grinned as he bounced in his seat. "I want to know what we're having."

"'We'?" Tanya chuckled at the blue ranger. "Isn't it Tommy and Kim's baby?"

"No," Jason, Rocky, Adam and Billy said as one, each boy grinning.

"That baby is all of ours," Adam said, "Jason and Billy were there for the start of them, and Rocky and I were there at the peak of their relationship. The four of us have been through a lot with them, so it's our baby too."

"That's funny," Tommy raised an eyebrow as he and Kim appeared the table, "I don't remember either one of you being when the baby was conceived."

"That would've been a little weird, don't you think?" Kim laughed. "I don't know about you, but having my brothers around while I lose my virginity is not something I would've liked."

"I hear you," Kat chuckled. "Talk about awkward."

"So?" Rocky turned to Kim and Tommy. "What are we having?"

"Well," Kim started. She grinned at Tommy when he pulled out a chair for her. "Thanks Handsome."

"No problem," Tommy nodded and pulled up a chair for himself, sitting next to Kim.

"Come on," Billy urged the two. "Take us out of our suspense and tell us. Boy or girl?"

Tommy looked at Kim. "Should we tell them?"

"I don't know," Kim bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Don't punish us with them," Kat laughed as she gestured to her and Tanya, "we want to know as well."

"Come here," Kim smiled at the blonde. When Kat leaned over, she whispered into her ear.

"No way!" Kat pulled back with a gasp and looked at the two. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, unable to stop the huge grin from covering his face.

"I bet it's a boy," Rocky said, "I mean, look at the shit eating grin on Tommy's face. He's getting a son."

"It could also be a girl," Billy pointed out, "we've seen firsthand how protective Tommy is of Kimberly and how much he adores her, so it's not hard to think he'd be the same with a mini-Kimberly."

"What is it?" Tanya asked, curious herself as to what her two friends were having.

Kat leaned close to her friend and whispered what Kim had told her.

Tanya's eyes widened with disbelief, which slowly turned to joy. "For reals?"

"For reals, for reals," Kim nodded enthusiastically with a grin.

"Oh come on," Jason groaned and spread his hand in Kim's direction. "Please? I'm your big brother, I should know before Kat and Tanya."

"What he said," Rocky nodded as he jerked his hand in Jason's direction.

"Please tell us sis," Adam pleaded, his dark eyes sparkling with humour.

"Hmmm," Kim looked away briefly and looked back, smiling at them. "Rocky's right."

"Yes!" Rocky threw his hands in the air. "I knew it!"

"A son?" Adam asked. "You're having a son? Congrats man."

"But," Kim spoke again, drawing the boys' attention. "So is Billy."

All four were silent.

"Wait," Jason looked from Kim to Tommy. "What?"

"We're having twins!" Kim squealed. "A boy and a girl."

"Well shit," Adam grinned, extremely happy for his friends.

Rocky jumped up from his seat and went around to Kim's side to hug her. "Congrats Little Crane." He went down to his knees, putting his head at the same level of her stomach. "Hey in there; this is your Uncle Rocky speaking. I just want you to know, I'm going to be your favourite Uncle. I'm going to teach you so much; like how to pull pranks and—

"Rocky!" Kim interrupted, laughing.

"Yeah," Jason grinned, "if anyone's going to be favourite uncle, it's gonna be me."

"Keep telling yourself that," Adam scoffed, though his lips twitched as if to fight a smile.

The four started arguing as Kim and the others laughed. The argument, however, was cut short when their communicators started beeping.

"Duty calls," Tommy grinned before he brought the communicator to his mouth. "This is Tommy."

"_Rangers, cogs are attacking downtown," Zordon said._

"Got it Zordon," Tommy said and looked up to see the others already on their feet. He stood up and looked back at Kim. "You're gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine," Kim smiled, "you guys go and do what you got to do."

"I'll head to the Power Chamber to help and monitor the situation," Billy said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You guys," Kim laughed, "I'll be fine. So go…please, before any more damage is done to the town or to anyone."

The teens laughed and after one more smile in Kim's direction, they left.

_( ?'s Thoughts/POV)_

'_It seems as if the whole world is helping me. She's going to be alone now, so all I have to do is slip the letter onto the counter and then, Ernie will give to her and then, my plan will fall into place. Soon, Kim will break things off with Tommy and he can go back to being happy with Kat…or even someone else.'_

They stopped at the counter, and after throwing a quick glance around, placed the letter down, making sure it would be visible to Ernie. Looking over at Kim, they shook their head at the sight of her belly and couldn't help but to smile as they knew that things would change once she got the letter. Humming softly, they turned and catching Tommy's eyes, smiled to him as they followed him out the youth centre.

_(General POV)_

Ernie chuckled when he saw the teens rush out and glanced around, smiling when he saw Kim sitting at the table. He'd known her since she was five, when he had first moved to Angel Grove and had opened the youth centre. She and the others had been one of the first set of customers he had and from that point on, they had always spent every afternoon here until he had gotten to know not only them, but their parents as well. He had become quite attached to the five of them, often seeing him as his children, and that hadn't changed even after all these years. Then the others had joined; first Tommy, then Rocky, Aisha and Adam, Kat and now Tanya. All of them had a soft spot in his heart, but none more so than Kimberly.

There was just something about the girl; she seemed to pull everyone to her. He had been shocked when he had heard she and Tommy had broken up as he had seen firsthand how the two felt about each other and had at the time, had thought there was more to the break-up than was portrayed. When he had seen Kimberly that day almost two weeks ago, he had been shocked to see she was pregnant and even more shocked to learn that Tommy and the others had no idea. When she had begged him not to tell them that she was in town or that she was indeed pregnant, he had been confused, but had kept her secret for her, even as he had hoped things would change. And they had. It warmed his heart to see the friends back together, especially Tommy and her, and he knew that things would be alright for them.

Shaking his head, he turned to make a smoothie for Kim, but his gaze caught sight of the letter lying on the counter. Curious, he walked over to it and saw Kim's name on the front. Immediately, his mind flashed back to the last time he had found a letter like that; it was the letter that Tommy had received from Kim, breaking up with him. Frowning, he picked up the letter; while a part of him didn't want to give it to Kim, he knew he had to. He just hoped it wasn't bad news or anything like that.

He looked at Kim and shook his head even as he walked around the counter to head to her.

"Hey Kimberly," he greeted.

"Hi Ernie," Kim smiled up at him, "what's up?"

"I found this on the counter," Ernie held the letter out to her, "it has your name on it."

Kim cocked her head to the side, a little confused at the letter, but she took it from him. "Thanks Ernie. Oh, can I have a—

"Strawberry smoothie," Ernie injected with a grin.

"Actually," Kim smiled, "can you make it an apple one with vanilla and a slice of strawberry?"

Ernie pulled at the face at the combination and Kim laughed. "Sounds weird I know, but it's what I'm craving right now."

"Enough said," Ernie chuckled, "I'll be right back with your drink."

"Thanks Ernie," Kim smiled and watched him walk away before turning her attention to the letter in her hand. "I wonder who this is from. Oh well; I won't know until I open it."

Humming softly, she broke the seal and flipped the letter open. She was smiling, but as she read on, her smile disappeared and her eyes filled with tears.

_**Kimberly,**_

_**I've seen you and I know that you've not only gotten your friendship with your friends back, but also your relationship with Tommy; I've seen how happy you've been since then, which makes what I'm about to say distressing. It has to do with your baby and Tommy. Are you truly sure Tommy is actually happy with you now? I mean, I saw him with Kat and I know how happy he was with her, so it makes me wonder if he's really happy with you, or if he's just pretending so that he can be a part of the baby's life.**_

_**Tommy is noble to a fault, so how do you know he isn't back together with you out of some misguided sense of honour? Do you want him to stay with you if it's not what he wants? Can you actually stay in the relationship knowing you ruined the happiness he had with Kat? Tommy has so much responsibility, how can you honestly pour even more on him? Is it fair for the both of you to give up whatever life you each could've had because of the baby? Is it fair to ask him to? **_

_**I know you love him, but maybe loving him means you have to let him go. You want him to be happy, don't you? I know your life is over and from now on, it'll be all about the baby, but can you ask Tommy to give up his future as well? What about his plans? Aren't you being selfish asking him to give it all up?**_

_**Tommy was so happy with Kat. I could see how devastated he was when they broke up. Do the right thing Kim. Don't be in a relationship where one person is unhappy. Are you really going to put your baby through that kind of pain? Where his father is only with his mother because he feels obligated to? Can you handle Tommy resenting you for doing this to him?**_

_**Please Kim, do what you know is right. Don't be foolish. Break things off with Tommy, for both your sakes.**_

_**A concerned friend**_

Kim's hands shook as the letter slipped from her fingers to land on the table. Her heart constricted as pain echoed through her at the hurtful words. She couldn't understand how someone could be so mean and then call themselves a concerned friend.

She took in a shuddering breath and released it on a sob. Her vision blurred as her tears spilled over. Pressing a hand to her mouth, she tried to stop the sounds from escaping as her body shook with her cries.

Tommy loved her, she knew that. He had told her so and his actions had proven that, but she could admit that a tiny part of her had had doubts. Even though they had talked about it, she had to admit that somewhere, it stung to know that he had believed a letter and hadn't called her to confirm or deny it. He had just given up on her. And she _had_ seen him with Kat numerous times after she had moved back here. She didn't want to believe the words in the letter, but, what if they were true?

What if Tommy was only with her because he felt like he had to? He had already told her he had broken up with Kat after they had seen her that night in the youth centre. That was after he knew she was pregnant, so it did seem suspicious. But then again, on the other hand, he had also told her that he had been thinking of breaking things off with Kat for a while and that her presence had only sped up the inevitable.

With her hormones all over the place, she felt torn; she desperately wanted to believe that Tommy really wanted to be with her and their babies, but the words from the letter echoed in her mind, making her doubt that.

"Kimberly?" the voice startled her and she looked up to see Ernie standing there with her smoothie. "Is everything ok?"

Kim hastily wiped her tears. "Yeah, everything's fine; just got some weird news and my hormones decided to blow everything out of proportion."

Ernie looked at her, not entirely convinced. He had seen the pain on her face as he had approached and knew whatever that letter said, it warranted her crying and not because of her hormones. But he knew her, so he decided not to push while making a mental note to talk to Tommy. Instead, he held out the smoothie towards her.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Ernie," Kim tried to smile as she took the drink. She waited until he walked away before setting the drink down and taking in a few, deep, shuddering breaths. Her gaze fell on the letter and she swallowed back the sob that threatened to break free. She was hurt and confused about it and who had written it and she had no idea what she was going to do.

~...~

Ever since she had gotten that letter, Kim had been quiet; not silent, but her enthusiasm was a lot less than it normally was and everyone noticed. Her friends did as well as the parents whenever they got together. No one knew what had happened to make Kim changed so drastically and it worried them.

Tommy especially was worried. He knew something was bothering his girlfriend, but he didn't know what it was because she wasn't telling. He knew from Ernie that Kim had received a letter, but he didn't know what the letter said. Ernie had told him that Kim had told him it was weird news, but that he hadn't believe her because whatever was in the letter had made her cry. That news had made Tommy even more curious and worried, but no matter how often he asked, Kim never revealed what the letter had said.

It was mid-August now and everyone was at the Power Chamber. The others were in the main Chamber while Kim and Tommy were in her room. Kim was sitting on her bed while Tommy was in the bathroom.

As he walked out, Tommy's gaze settled on his girlfriend and he couldn't help but frown. He could see that Kim still looked down and bothered by something. He knew it had to do with the letter she had received at the end of July, but Kim wasn't opening up about it. Sometimes though, he would catch her staring at him and at Kat and then her gaze would focus on belly.

"Kimberly?" Tommy called softly as he walked over to her. "Please Beautiful, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

Kim looked up as he sat on the bed in front of her. She looked away from him, not wanting to talk.

Tommy reached out and grabbed her chin, turning her to look at him. "What is it?" when she said nothing, he continued, "Kim, I'm worried and so scared right now because I know you and I know that something is seriously bothering you, but you won't tell me what it is."

"I want to," Kim whispered finally, her brown eyes filling with tears, "but I can't. I just can't."

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kim's monitor turning on.

"_Tommy," Zordon said as he appeared on the screen, "please report to the main Chamber immediately."_

"Alright Zordon," Tommy nodded, "I'm on my way." He waited until his mentor disappeared and the screen went dark and looked back at Kim. "I'll go see what Zordon wants, but when I'm done, you and I are going to talk about what's bothering you."

Knowing she couldn't escape the talk, Kim sighed before she nodded. "OK."

"Good," Tommy said as he stood up. He bent down and kissed her before straightening out and heading to the door.

When it closed behind him, Kim closed her eyes briefly. "What if they were right? I'm so torn and confused. I love you so much Tommy and I want you to be a part of our babies' lives, but only if you want to be. I don't want us to be an obligation. Were you really happy with Kat? Am I really ruining your life?"

A cry escaped her. "How can I give you up? It hurt so much the last time, thinking you had abandoned me, abandoned _us,_ and now I'm supposed to just willing let you go? But…if staying with me won't make you happy, then I can't do that. Am I really strong enough to let you go?"

She had no answer to that, except to cry…so she did. She grabbed her pillow, curled around it and cried until she fell asleep. A few hours later, she was awakened by the monitor beeping. She slowly got up and saw Billy on the screen.

"Billy?"

"_Kim," Billy glanced away before looking back at her. "You need to come out here now."_

"What's wrong?" Kim whispered, a ball of dread forming in her stomach.

"_It's Tommy," Billy said._

"I'll be right there," Kim cut off whatever else he might've said. She struggled to her feet, taking a couple of calming breaths and then, she left her room. She knew by Billy's tone that Tommy was in trouble.

~…~

When she got to the main Chamber, it was to the sight of Billy and Alpha working frantically on the computers. She hurried—as much as she could—over to them.

"Billy, what's going on?" Kim said as she stopped next to him. "Something's wrong with Tommy?"

"Look," Billy drew her attention to the screen.

Kim turned and gasped when she saw the rangers, but what had her shocked was the sight of them fighting the red ranger—Tommy.

"What the hell is going on?" Kim asked. "Why are they fighting him?"

"He was captured and turned evil by Gasket," Billy replied, his voice filled with worry for his friends and for her. He knew that with her being close to eight months pregnant, she really didn't need any stress or anything that would cause her to have early labour. Tommy had been kidnapped hours ago, but when Zordon had checked in on Kim, she had been sleeping so they had decided not to say anything until they were sure of Tommy's state. It was only a half hour ago that Tommy had reappeared and started fighting against the rangers and he knew then that they had needed her. The others had tried to get through to their leader and friend, but nothing had worked. Kim was their last hope.

"What?" Kim turned wide eyes on to him. Her heart started pounding and she soon had difficulty breathing as she started to hyperventilate.

"Shit!" Billy cursed and quickly moved to her side. "Breathe Kim. You don't want to go in labour. Follow me. In. Out. In. Out. That's it. Breathe."

Doing as she was told, Kim soon calmed down. "How are we going to break the spell off of him?"

"We think that the only way to get Tommy back is you," Billy told her. "You have to go to him."

"We know it's risky Kimberly," Zordon spoke up, "but I'm afraid we have no other options. You may be the only way to save him."

"Ok," Kim breathed out, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"I'm sure," Kim nodded. She needed to do this. Despite whatever she was feeling now, she couldn't let Tommy stay under Gasket's control. "Send me in."

"Alright," Billy said. He was a little reluctant about using her because he knew if she went and anything happened to her, not only would he never forgive himself, but Tommy wouldn't be able to move past it. "Prepare for teleporting."

"I'm ready," Kim looked at him and smiled when she read the concern on his face. "I'll be ok. Let's do this."

"Teleporting now," Billy said and he pushed the button, watching as Kim disappeared in a beam of pink light.

~…~

The rangers were literally getting their asses kicked. For Jason, it was an unwelcome déjà vu as he had fought an evil Tommy before and could hold his own against him, but for the others, since they had no experience, they ended up on the ground more often than not.

"Fools," Tommy laughed darkly, the sound sending shivers down the rangers' spine. "You can't beat me!"

He raised his gun to fire at them, but stopped when a pink light appeared drawing his and the rangers' attention. When it cleared, they saw Kim standing there.

"Kim!" Jason shouted as he stared at his little sister in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Zordon sent me," Kim looked at him before turning to face Tommy. "Hello Handsome."

Tommy froze when he heard the name and heard her speak. His heart started pounding as he could feel a sense of knowing rush through him. This girl, whoever she was, he knew her. She was important to him. His head cocked to the side and he stared at her through his helmet.

"I know you," Tommy said.

Kim smiled even as the others gasped. "Yes you do. I'm glad to see you remember me." Her smile disappeared and she took a step towards him. "Handsome, what is going on? Why are you fighting against the rangers?"

"They are traitors!" Tommy hissed. "They have tried to kill me and for that, they have to be punished."

Kim sighed at his words and could feel her heart break. "No they aren't. You trust me, don't you?"

Tommy paused and considered her words. "Yes…I trust you."

"Well then," Kim said, "trust me when I tell you they aren't your enemies. They are your friends. You were kidnapped by Gasket and he made you think the rangers were your enemies, when instead, he's the one who you should be fighting."

"Lies!" Tommy yelled out even as he took a step back. He could feel a war going on inside him; it was as if two powers were fighting for control.

"You just said you trusted me," Kim pointed out, "why would I lie?"

Tommy said nothing. And he wasn't the only one. The rangers were quiet as well. They could see that Kim was getting through to their friend and they wanted to help her any way they could. The only way to do that, was to be quiet and not distract either Kim or Tommy.

Kim took another step to Tommy but stopped when she saw Gasket appear behind him.

"Don't listen to her," Gasket said as he walked up to Tommy. "She's trying to trick you. She's working with the rangers and wants to destroy you so that they can win. You cannot allow that to happen. You have to destroy her. Remember sire, she's just trying to trick you."

"Trick me?" Tommy repeated. "Yes…she is trying to trick me. She must be destroyed."

"NO!" the rangers shouted and moved to step forward.

"Stay back!" Kim glared at them before she grabbed her stomach in pain. "Ouch!" she closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths as she gently rubbed her stomach. "Come on babies…not now. We have to save daddy."

With her eyes closed, Kim didn't see the way Tommy had frozen when he saw her in pain, but the rangers did.

"Damnit Tommy!" Jason exploded. "Look at her! You love her. How can you believe she could ever trick you? She's carrying your children for crying out loud!"

Tommy held his head in his hands as Jason's words echoed through him. Images flashed through his head as his mind tried to fight the brainwashing spell Gasket had over him.

Gasket growled when he saw was happening and he raised his hand and fired a blast at Kim.

"NO!" the rangers shouted when they saw what happened. Immediately they took off towards Kim, but feared they wouldn't make it.

Their shout had Kim's eyes flying open as well as Tommy looking up.

Kim knew she wouldn't move in time and felt fear for her babies' lives envelope her.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted as fear and adrenaline forced him to move. One second he was next to Gasket, the other he was standing next to Kim, his arms quickly wrapping around her as he jumped out of the way.

An explosion rocked the ground as the blast connected with a building. As the dust cleared, the rangers held their breath, hoping their friend was ok. They looked around, confused and hopeful when they didn't see Kim. The hope became heavy sighs of relief when Tommy landed in front of them, Kimberly cradled in his arms.

"Take them to safety," Tommy ordered as he carefully placed Kim on her feet and then into Jason's arms.

Jason took Kim and then he looked at his friend. "Tommy?"

"Yeah it's me," Tommy nodded, "I'm back. Now go." With that, he went after Gasket.

Jason teleported back to the Power Chamber while the others morphed and joined Tommy.

~…~

"Are you ok?" Billy asked when Kim and Jason appeared.

"I'm fine," Kim assured him, "Tommy got to me in time. But I think I'll go lie down. The twins were kicking up a storm out there. I guess they didn't appreciate neither mommy nor daddy being in trouble." She let out a yawn. "I don't feel up to walking, can you just teleport me to my room?"

"No problem," Billy nodded and then did as she asked. Minutes after she disappeared, the others—Tommy included—teleported in.

"Where's Kim?" Tommy asked, looking around.

"Her room," Jason told him.

"I know you guys want to see her," Tommy looked at his friends, "but can you guys give us some time? I need to talk to her."

"Sure Tommy," Adam nodded, "Go on. We'll be here when you guys are done."

"Alright," Tommy nodded and then headed to the doors. When he got there, he stopped and looked at them. "Thanks for everything guys."

"Think nothing of it," Rocky grinned, "now go take care of your girl."

Tommy chuckled and left, quickly going to Kim's room. When he opened the door, he paused when he heard the crying and immediately closed the door, hurrying over to Kim's side.

"Beautiful, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled into his lap.

In emotional turmoil, Kim finally broke down and spilled everything to him; she told him about the letter she got and the feelings she had after it, how she had started questioning everything between them, and how she had felt just now when he had risked his life to save hers and their babies. Everything came out.

Tommy stayed silent and listened to his girlfriend pour her heart out. When she was done, he asked for the letter and read it silently, rubbing Kim's back as he did. Angry at the words, he then placed the letter on the side table and shifted Kim so that he could look into her eyes. As his gaze searched hers, he finally understood why she had been acting the way she did the last few weeks and the looks she kept giving he and Kat.

"I want you to do me a favour, ok?" he started. When she nodded, he continued, "I want you to forget everything that letter said because it's pure bullshit. I love you Kim, you and our babies. I'm not with you out of some sense of obligation; I'm with you because I want to be. As for Kat, I was never happy with her like I was with you. Kat is a great girl, but I was only content. When I'm with you, I'm beyond that.

"I love you Beautiful, and I would never resent being a family with you and our twins. The three of you mean the world to me. And you didn't ruin my life. It's not like you asked to get pregnant. These things happen and to be honest, I couldn't be any happier. From the moment I met you, I knew that you were it for me; that I wanted to marry you and have kids with you. There was no one else and there would be no one else."

"Tommy," Kim whispered. She was completely awed and filled with love at his words. She knew without a doubt she would want no one else but him and she had always thought it was the same for him, but to hear him actually say the words…

"Please believe me," Tommy continued, "forget about what the letter said. I don't want anyone else but you. Everything I could ever want, I got with you. Sure, we're starting a little early on the family plan, but that's ok. Like I said, you're the only one I want to have kids with. Everything's going to work itself out."

"I've been so scared these last few weeks," Kim confessed as she buried her head in his chest. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to give you up, because I knew that we needed you, but I didn't want you to hate us either."

"Never," Tommy vowed as he gently tilted her face to see his. "That's never going to happen, so don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok," Kim smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy kissed her back. "So, do you know who sent the letter?"

"No," Kim shook her head and then sighed, "but I really wish I did. Tommy, someone is really trying to break us up; they're deliberately trying to ruin us."

"But why?" Tommy looked at her. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know," Kim said, "I mean, I thought it could've been the Machine Empire, but then I realized if it was them-

"They would've already taunted us with what they did," Tommy finished.

"Yeah," Kim nodded.

"Are the babies ok?" Tommy asked after a moment's silence. "I mean, the stress from today didn't do anything?"

"Yeah, they're fine," Kim smiled to reassure him. "Alpha checked me over when Jason brought me back. Everything's good."

"Good," Tommy breathed out a breath of relief. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kim smiled, but lost it soon after. "I hate this. I really wish I knew who was doing this."

"Me too Beautiful," Tommy nodded in agreement, "me too."

They had no idea they would get their wish and that when they did, they would regret ever wishing they had.

~…~

It was the last week in August and everyone was at the Oliver house for an impromptu dinner. They were all in the backyard, chatting and just generally having fun. While the teens were with their parents, Tommy and Jason stood a little away from them laughing with each other.

Kim and Kat also stood apart from everyone; the two girls were swapping stories about their childhoods and how they had gotten involved in gymnastics and swimming.

"My mum used to always call me her ballerina dolphin," Kat laughed, "if I wasn't in the water, I was doing ballet and sometimes I'd be doing ballet _in _the water."

Kim giggled. She could clearly see the image of a younger Penelope smiling at a young Kat as she called her, her ballerina dolphin. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as piece of a conversation from the others floated over to them.

"He loves her so much. Tommy is noble to a fault, so I'm glad he didn't choose to be with her out of some misguided sense of honour."

Kim froze as the words reverberated through her. She recognized the voice and she could feel herself start to shake. _'It can't be.' _She thought immediately. _'It has to be a coincidence…it just has to.' _

But it was too much. It wasn't the words really, but it was how they were said; it was the exact same way as they were written in the letter. Suddenly, a horrible thought entered her mind and her eyes went wide with disbelief.

'_No…I'm wrong. I have to be. She wouldn't…she wouldn't do this to us.' _But even as the thought completed itself, memories flew across her mind.

"Kimberly?" Kat called softly when she saw the way her friend had frozen. "Are you alright?"

Kim turned to look at Kat before she looked past her to where Tommy was standing with Jason away from the others. It was obvious he hadn't heard the words as he was too deep into his conversation with Jason. As if he could feel her gaze, he turned towards. Shaking slightly, Kim made her way towards him, barely aware of Kat following her.

"Kim? Beautiful, what is it?" Tommy asked, frowning as he looked at his girlfriend. He could see how shaken up she was and worried about what could have done it.

Kim ignored his questions, and the fact that everyone was now looking at her, and looked up at him, her heart pounding even as her eyes threatened to fill with tears. If she was right, and God she hoped she wasn't, then he would be hurt, because he trusted her, they all did.

"Tommy," Kim whispered. "The letter you got, the one that said I was breaking up with you, do you still have it?"

Tommy frowned at her, reaching out a hand to gently touch her arm. "Yeah I do, but why do you want to know?"

"Can I see it please?" Kim asked. She needed to know, she needed to see it, to prove to herself that she was wrong.

"Why?" Tommy asked again, starting to feel scared, but not knowing why.

"Please Tommy," Kim near begged, "show me the letter."

Tommy stared at her for a few seconds before he nodded slowly. "Ok Beautiful," Tommy said, "I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you," Kim said and the two headed inside.

"What was that all about?" Melissa looked from where Kim and Tommy had gone to the others.

"I don't know," Kat replied.

"Did something happen while you guys were talking?" Tanya asked, looking at her best friend.

"No, not really," Kat answered, "I mean, we were trading stories about doing gymnastics and ballet and swimming as kids, but that was it. All of a sudden, she froze and then she headed over here to Tommy."

"I hope it's nothing serious," Maria frowned, "or anything to do with the babies."

~…~

Kim and Tommy headed to his room; Kim stayed at the bottom of stairs while Tommy went up to his room. Minutes later, he was coming back down with a worn piece of paper in his hands. Frowning, he handed it over to Kim.

"Here you go. I honestly don't even know why I still have it," Tommy sighed, "Kim, talk to me. Why do you want the letter?"

Kim didn't say anything. She took the letter, her hands trembling slightly, and opened it. She took a few minutes to read it over before she pulled out the letter she had received a few weeks ago at Ernie's. Opening her letter, she held the two side by side; the handwriting was the same.

"The same person wrote them," Kim whispered. Another memory flew to her mind and finally it sunk in and she knew; she knew that she wasn't wrong. She just couldn't believe it. "Oh God."

"Kim," Tommy touched his girlfriend's arm. "You're scaring me. What is going on?"

Again Kim said nothing; instead, she turned and looked out to where the others were. Her gaze moved across each of them until they settled on the one responsible for the whole mess.

On trembling legs, Kim turned away from Tommy and headed back to the others, the two letters clutched tightly in her hands.

"Kimberly," Alicia frowned as she took in the watery-sheen to Kim's eyes and the way the teen's body trembled. "Are you ok?"

"Is everything alright?" Tanya asked, looking from Kim to Tommy and back again.

Kim ignored them all and walked until she came to a stop in front of their betrayer.

"How?" Kim whispered, her voice filled with a pain the others hadn't heard since they first saw her that night at Ernie's. "How could you do this to us? We trusted you. _He _trusted you. _I _trusted you. Why would you hurt us like this?"

"What are you talking about?" James demanded gently, confused at Kim's words.

Kim simply held out her shaking hands, displaying the letters she was holding.

With wide eyes, her gaze shifted from Kim's face to the letters she was holding and she knew, the truth had finally been figured out.

"How could you betray us like this?" Kim asked seeing the recognition in the brown eyes.

"Kimberly," Tommy came to a stop next to his girlfriend, "what do you mean? How did she betray us?"

"It was her Tommy," Kim said, her voice trembling with suppressed tears, "she was the one who did this to us. She was the one who wrote the break up letter."

Gasps of shock echoed throughout the group, as they were unable to believe what Kim had just said.

Tommy looked up with wide and horrified eyes. "Tell me you didn't do this. Tell me she's lying. Please…"

"I can't," she whispered, her own eyes filling with tears, "because she's not."

Again, everyone gasped in shock.

Tommy's voice cracked as he spoke, "Mom…why?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 4: **Oh wow…who suspected her? How many of you were shocked to find out who it was? So they know now who was behind the letters, now all they need is the reason why.

**A/N 5: **yeah…I totally re-wrote the King for a Day episode and skipped some scenes, but I had to. So…since you're at this point, review, review, review. Until next time;

**Next Update: **_Saturday 24__th__ March, '12._

**Reviewers:  
><strong>**Young at Heart; Mika the Dark princess; RFK22; oldtvlover; Ghostwriter; NANLIT; brankel1; Pinkrangerfan; (); red lighting; andyg2525; VampsGurl; will zona (): angels death; XRanger13; sabina21; Dean Winchesters Baby Girl; Goddess of Night Eternal Faith; Taeniaea; SwifteForeverAndAlways; hopelessromanticgurl; Falcon4Crane; Vodams; mae-E; ultranx; MugglebornGleek4life; KateEals; Darlarose17; Jeremy Shane; TTAznGrl92; PowerStealerRogue; Memilyrox; DF **

_Kila_


	4. Every Action Has a Reaction Part One

**Title: **A Shocking Betrayal**  
>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Chapter: 4: <strong>Every Action has a Reaction and Every Reaction, A Consequence Part One**  
>Setting: <strong>during ZEO; Jason is already back as the Gold Ranger and Tommy and Kat are a couple. King for a Day hasn't happened yet though.**  
>Summary: <strong>Kim and Tommy broke up because of a letter she sent, but what really happened? Why did Kim send the letter? Was the letter that Tommy received the same one sent by Kim? What happens when they find out that someone else sent the letter and they find out just who that someone is and that person's reasoning. Will they be able to handle the betrayal? Relationships will be made and destroyed.

**Chapter Word Count: **9,496

**A/N: **here is the new chapter…enjoy. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and generally loving this story.

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers and all its affiliates belong to Haim Saban. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. This is a work of fiction.

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>Song/Flashback_

**O.P.D.: **_Saturday 24__th__ March, '12._

* * *

><p>Melissa looked around at everyone, taking in the disbelief on their faces. Her gaze moved back to her son's and she flinched at the heartbreak she could read clearly.<p>

"Tommy," Melissa started and took a step towards him, but stopped when he stepped back.

"Just don't, ok? Don't," Tommy shook his head. He closed his eyes briefly and then looked at her. "Was it really you? Did you really write that letter?"

Melissa looked at her son, her tears spilling over onto her cheeks. She knew that she was on the verge of losing her son and possibly everything, but she knew that she had to tell them the truth. Not only did they deserve it, but there was nothing else she could do.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Yes, I wrote the letters. The letter that you got and the one Kim got last month, I wrote the both of them."

"Why?" James looked at his wife in shock. "Mel, what did you do?"

"Tommy, you have to understand," Melissa said, "I love you and I just want what's best for you."

"You love me?" Tommy looked at her in disbelief. "How can you say that and do something like this? God mom, you put me through hell. You put Kim through hell! Is hurting me what's best for me? How is breaking my heart and destroying what happiness I have, best for me? I don't want excuses, I just want to know how and why."

"Back in April, I found a letter from Kim," Melissa explained, "it was on the floor and opened, like you had just started reading it but was interrupted."

_Flashback_

_She sighed in relief as she opened the door. Today was a bit more hectic than usual and she was glad to be home._

"_Tommy?" she called out to her son as she closed the door behind her. "Tommy? Are you home?" no answer. "Huh…I guess he's at the youth centre."_

_Throwing her keys on the side table, she started towards the kitchen, but stopped when she saw the paper on the floor. "What is this?"_

_Bending down, she picked it up and unfolded it. She saw Tommy's name and closed it quickly. "It's a letter from Kimberly, but what's it doing on the floor? Maybe Tommy dropped it."_

_Shaking her head at her son's antics, she made her way to the kitchen. Placing the letter on the table, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out enough things for to make a few sandwiches. As she made them, her gaze kept straying to the letter lying on the table. She felt an almost desperate sense of curiosity to read it._

"_No," she shook her head, "I can't. It's Tommy's letter. I don't have any right to read it."_

_She finished making the sandwiches, grabbed a drink and left the kitchen, grabbing the letter on her way out. She headed straight to the living room and dropped the letter on the centre table while she sat on the couch. As she ate, her eyes stubbornly strayed to the letter. The urge to read it was strong and her curiosity was gnawing at her. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to._

"_What if there's something in that Tommy needs to know? I mean, he didn't get a chance to read it. It was on the floor like he was in a hurry and dropped it by accident," she tried to reason with herself. "If there is something in there that he really needs to know, then, I'm only helping by reading it."_

_With her resolve strengthened, she reached over and grabbed the letter. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and after reassuring herself again that she was doing the right thing, she opened it;_

_**Dear Tommy,**_

_**Things are going really good here in Florida. I've met some interesting people. These girls are so focused and driven and the coach is intense. The training I've done in the last few months had definitely made me a better gymnast.**_

_She couldn't help but to smile at that. From the moment she had seen her do gymnastics, she knew that Kimberly beyond exceptional at the sport. Still smiling, she read on._

_**How are you Handsome? I hope everything's ok. I miss you so much. The intense training isn't the only thing that has changed. Tommy, you know how much I love you; you are everything to me and I don't want to freak you out, but I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. I want us to grow old together. I want to be Mrs. Kimberly Oliver when we're older and I want to be the mother to your kids, which brings me to the real reason I'm writing this letter.**_

_At the last line, she couldn't help but to frown. A ball of dread started to build in the pit of her stomach and she was almost hesitant to read on further as on some level, she knew what Kimberly was about to say._

_**Oh God. I really don't know how to tell you this. I'm scared and a little freaked out, and I know you will be too, but I know that we can deal with together. Ok…here goes. Do you remember Christmas and how we spent it? We had decided then that the time was right for us and the few days we spent together were so perfect and amazing. I have never felt so loved as I did during those times. The way you held me, the way you touched me, I could feel every single love you had for me in those moments and I felt so precious and treasured. **_

"_I can't believe they had sex!" she fumed, "after James and I talked to him about waiting, he goes and does this? What was he thinking?"_

_**I knew that I would always remember our nights because they were everything I had hoped they would be and it was even better because it was with you. Memories weren't the only thing I got from that night. After I got back to Florida, I started feeling sick, but it disappeared after a few days and I had thought it was just a bug, so I pushed it out of mind. But then, a few weeks ago, I got sick again and it didn't go away after a few days, so I made an appointment with a doctor. **_

_**I got the results back and I almost fainted from the news. I know I'm probably scaring you right now, but I'm just trying to work up the courage to actually write the words. When I found out, it took week to accept it and to tell you, but I chickened out all the time. I'd pick up the phone to call you and then hang up before the call could even connect. I finally decided to write this letter because honestly, I found it easier. And right now, I'm still stalling.**_

_**Ok, enough hesitating, here it is. Tommy, when I got the results from my doctor, I found out that the reason I was/am so sick is because I'm pregnant. **_

"_Oh my God!" one of her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. "No…I must've read wrong."_

_**Yes, pregnant. Shocked me too when he told me, like I said, I almost fainted. I'm three months along, which means, I got pregnant around Christmas. Those nights we spent together resulted in a baby…our baby.**_

"_This can't be happening! She's actually pregnant? Tommy's going to be a father?" she near shouted in the empty house. She couldn't believe what she was reading. There was a reason she had been apprehensive, but never did she expect it would be something like this._

_**Because I'm pregnant, my gymnastics career is over. I should be angry, but deep down, I'm not. My childhood dream was to know if I was good enough for the Pan Global and eventual the Olympics, and through Coach Schmidt, I was. And since I can't do gymnastics anymore, then there's no reason for me to stay here anymore. So, I'm coming home. **_

_**I love you so much Tiger, and I know that right now, you're probably scared and freaked and nervous, but I hope that a part of you is at least happy about this baby. I know that it's an early start on our future together, but I have faith in us. I know we can do this. I can't wait to come home and be with you. **_

_**Love you Always,  
>Your Beautiful<strong>_

_With shaky hands, she folded the letter and placed it back on the table. _

"_Kimberly's pregnant…Tommy's going to be a father," she said softly. "How could this happen? Why would they allow this to happen?"_

_She stood up and started pacing. "What the hell is he going to do now? He can't be a father! He's only seventeen! No…" she stopped pacing and her eyes fell on the letter. "Tommy can't know that Kimberly is pregnant with his baby. Her life might be over, but he can still have a chance." She picked up the letter and scanned it once more before folding it and putting it in her pocket. _

_Grabbing her bag, she took a pen from it and then searched until she found a notebook. When she had it, she sat down on the couch. After thinking for a few minutes, she got an idea and she started writing. When she was done, she looked down at the notebook, rereading the letter that was on there. Smiling in satisfaction, she tore out the paper and folded it._

"_I'm sorry Tommy," she said as she stood up, "but this if for your own good."_

_End flashback_

When she was done, everyone was staring at her in disgust and shock.

"Do you still have the letter or did you throw it away?" Tommy asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Melissa shook her head. "I didn't throw it away." She walked away from them and headed inside to where her bag was. Opening it, she pulled out a folded paper and walked back towards them, handing the letter to Tommy. "Here."

With shaking hands, Tommy took the letter and opened it, his eyes filling with more tears as he read the words. When he finished, his voice was shaky. He could tell how scared Kim had been, but also the faith and love she had in him and them. He could now understand why she had said what she did the night they first saw her and the pain she had been going through.

'_No wonder she had felt so betrayed. She sent this letter and then she waited and waited and got no reply from me and the others weren't talking to her. Is it any wonder she felt abandoned? She thought because I didn't call her or talk to her, that I wanted nothing to do with her and the baby.'_

At that thought, his brown eyes, filled with pain and betrayal, moved from the letter to look at his mother. "Why? Why would you read my letter and why would you keep it from me?"

The pain that was in his eyes echoed in his voice and it made Melissa flinch.

"I know that it was your letter," Melissa explained, "and that I had no right to read it, but I can't say I'm sorry I did." She took a step closer to her son. "Tommy, you have to understand. I do love you and I do love Kimberly, but when I read that she was pregnant, all I could think about was how your life was over. You're just seventeen and you're going to be a father. I didn't want you to have that kind of responsibility.

"Kimberly's life from this point on is basically over. Her future is set in stone, but yours isn't. I want you to live your life, to not miss out on anything, to enjoy the rest of your teen years and to do all of the things you should do. Like, go to college and get a job before you even think about settling down and have kids. You don't know what it's going to be like; you'll have to juggle not only school, but work and the baby as well as Kimberly. I just wanted to spare you that."

"Are you out of your mind?" Alicia snapped at Melissa. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kimberly has been like her daughter ever since she was young and she was protective of her, especially after she had found out the girl was pregnant. Sure she was shocked, but she wouldn't condemn her for it and she hadn't planned on leaving her alone either. She knew how hard it was to have a baby, and for Kim, it would be a little more difficult as she was just seventeen and she was expecting not one, but two babies. No way though, would she allow anyone to hurt her.

"No," Melissa shook her head and her tear ran down her cheeks. "I was trying to protect my son. I want him to live a full life, not be tied down at such a young age."

"So Katherine was supposed to help him do that," Kim said, her heart breaking even more. To hear the woman she had seen as a second mother say the things she did, her reason for breaking her and Tommy's world apart, it had her reeling.

"What are you talking about?" Penelope looked from Melissa to Kim to her daughter and back.

Kim held out the letter she had gotten to Penelope, who took it and read it out loud.

When she was done, Penelope stared at Melissa in disgust. "You wrote this? What kind of a monster are you? You knew Kimberly was pregnant and you know how much she loves your son. How could you put her through this kind of pain? Do you know the emotional toll it could've taken on her and you tried to use my daughter to do your dirty work! HOW DARE YOU?"

Melissa and the others jumped at her shout and the woman looked away at her words.

"No," Tommy glared darkly at his mother. "You don't get to look away. You knew what you were doing then and you're going to listen to what has to be said. I trust you mom, and so did Kim, and to know you did this to us. And your excuse was that you didn't want me to ruin my life? You did that! You saw how I was when I got that letter from Kim and you just sat there and watch me break apart, knowing you were the one to put me through that! It wasn't your place to decide the rest of my life for me. God, what you did…it makes me so sick!"

"Tommy," Melissa eyes went wide at his words, "please-

"Please what?" Tommy cut her off. "I saw how Kim was after she got your letter. I have never seen her so beaten and you did that to her and all for what? You think I don't know it's going to be hard from now on? I know that it's going to be difficult going to school and raising the babies and getting jobs, but I don't care. I love Kim, and I love our babies because there ours. I don't care that we got started on our family now rather than later because it's my family…ours.

"All I ever wanted was Kimberly and to be with her. And you, you almost ruined that and then you have the heart to tell me it was because you wanted what was best for me. You told her that she was ruining my life. You told her I was with her not because I loved her but because I felt an obligation towards her and the baby. And if that wasn't bad enough, you made her feel like something was going between me and Kat and that I would be better off with her. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS?" the last part was shouted and made everyone jump.

Tommy could feel the rage and hurt rushing through him, roaring to be released, but he controlled it. "You raised me to be the type of person that would never dodge his responsibilities and now, you're asking me to abandoned the most important responsibility ever; my pregnant girlfriend. How can you stand there saying you want me to have a full life, to enjoy what the world has to offer if you want me to give up the very person that makes my life worth living?"

There was silence at his words. Everyone present still couldn't grasp the knowledge that it was Melissa that was behind everything. They couldn't understand how a parent who claimed to love their child as much as she did could do such a thing.

For Alicia, Preston and Nathaniel, they knew of a person, two actually, but the difference between Ken Hart and Caroline Dumas, was that Melissa had shown just how much she loved her child and how much she liked Kimberly.

Melissa looked from her son to the others and finally her gaze rested on her husband. The look in his eyes, it was one she had never seen directed at her; it was a look of disbelief, anger, sadness and disgust and it left her reeling as fear slashed through her. "James."

James shook his head and stepped back from her. "Mel, I don't get it. You _know_ everything that our son has been through from childhood; you know what it was like for him, you were there. You and I had to watch as our son turned to Martial Arts to cope and then, we moved here and he met Kimberly and the others and for the first time, he had true friends, people he could count on. For the first time, I saw a joy and a sense of calm settle over our son and I knew from the moment I met Kimberly, that she was the reason for it. She got him to open more, to be more confident in himself, she helped to remove a lot of the self-doubts that he had, she made him unbelievably happy and as a parent, that's all you can want for your child. So why, why in God's name would you want to destroy that? Why would you willingly put our son through so much pain?"

Melissa let out a sob and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I-

"You claim you didn't want him to be a father at seventeen," James cut her off, "news flash Melissa, getting Kimberly out of his life wouldn't mean anything because he would still have children out there, instead, if this _horrible_ plan of yours had worked, if Kimberly had never returned to Angel Grove, then not only would Tommy still be a father, but he would've gone through life feeling empty and being completely unhappy without knowing the reason why. How can you look at yourself in the mirror knowing what you did?"

"I'm sorry," Melissa cried, "I thought I was doing what was best."

"Do you hate me that much?" Kim asked, tears making tracks down her cheek. One hand was held to her stomach while the other moved to wipe her tears, though it was no use as more just kept falling. "I love your son, so much so that I was willing to let him go, because I didn't want to ruin his life. I never asked to get pregnant, but I am. And as much as it scares me, and I am scared because I didn't have the best childhood nor the best parents and I'm worried I'll turn out just like them, I knew that I would be ok because I knew I would have Tommy by my side. Why couldn't you see how much we mean to each other?"

Everyone looked to Melissa for her answer.

"I don't hate you," Melissa shook her head furiously. "I never did."

Kim shook her own head as her tears fell even faster. "I find that so hard to believe from what you did."

"Kimberly," Melissa pleaded, needing her to understand.

"No," Kim took another step away and turned on her heel and headed inside. Not once did she ever believe that Melissa was responsible for the letters because she had seen firsthand how much she loved Tommy and she had thought that the woman had really cared about it; she certainly acted like she did. She had welcomed Kim with open arms and had been a source of comfort to her where her own mother had failed. Sure, she had Alicia and Jill Taylor and Soo Yung Kwan, but truthfully, she had felt a little weird staying at their place and being around them after Jason, Trini and Zack had left for the Peace Conference, despite the fact that she had known them for as long as she could remember.

And in that time, she had gotten close to Melissa. She had opened up to her about her childhood and everything she was feeling, especially about Tommy. The woman had listened to her and had offered much needed advice and had helped her come to terms with not having her mother present in her life. And to know now that she had turned against them, against _her_, and that she was responsible for breaking apart her and Tommy and almost destroying their lives, it sent shockwaves of pain throughout her. Suddenly, it was all too much; Melissa's betrayal, her emotions, everything crashed through her system and she could feel it begin to overwhelm her.

"Oh God," Kim whispered as she felt her breathing get out of control. She could feel the agony of the woman's betrayal radiating from her heart through her soul and envelope her entire being. Waves and waves of pain crashed into her as her heart rate increased and her breathing became even more laboured. She felt a throb in her stomach just seconds before she felt something wet run down her thighs.

Shaking, Kim glanced down and all other emotion evaporated as fear took control when she saw the blood. "No," she whimpered. "Please no…not my babies."

Another pain pushed through and she grabbed her stomach. Panting, she leaned back against the wall and turned her gaze to where the others were. She tried to yell, but the words came out on a whisper. "Tommy…help."

~…~

Back outside, the others had turned back to Melissa after watching Kim walk away.

"You are unbelievable," Maria spat, her dark eyes spitting fire. "Your own son you put through hell! And what is your excuse? Huh? For him to be free to have a life without obligations? ¿Qué tipo de motivo jodido es eso? Los dos aman y como dicen saber, no. Usted ha actuado como nada más que una puta egoísta!" _(__What kind of a messed up reason is that? Those two love each other and as much as you claim to know, you don't. You acted like nothing more than a selfish bitch!)_

By the time she had finished, Maria had slipped into her native tongue and had unleashed a barrage of Spanish on Melissa.

As he stood there, a feeling of fear took over Tommy and immediately, he searched for his girlfriend. When his gaze landed on Kim, he saw the way she was hunched over and he could see a dark stain on Kim's legs. He took off in the house. As he got closer, he saw that the dark stain was actually blood.

"Kim," Tommy hurried to her side, his brown eyes taking in her trembling form.

"T-Tommy," Kim stuttered out, "s-s-some-t-t-thing's w-wrong." With that, her eyes rolled up in her head as her body slumped to the ground.

Horrified, Tommy quickly caught her. "Kimberly!" his panicked shout drew the others and they ignored Melissa and made their way into the house.

"Oh my God!" echoed from everyone when they saw the passed out Kimberly in Tommy's arms.

"Is that blood?" Kat asked, her voice terrified.

"Call 911!" Alicia yelled as she moved to Kim's other side. She gently tapped Kim's face. "Kimberly, sweetheart, can you hear me?" she got no answer and moved her hand from Kim's cheek to her neck, trying to find her pulse. "Her pulse is weak and it's moving too fast." She looked up at the others. "We need to get her to the hospital now."

"What about the ambulance?" Adam asked, his heart pounding in worry for his sister and her babies.

"We can't wait," Alicia said, "if we do, we could lose all three of them."

Those words filled Tommy with soul wrenching fear, but he pushed it deep down, bringing determination to the forefront. He straightened up and carefully lifted Kim into his arms, cradling her to his body.

"Let's go," Tommy said, his voice firm; the teens recognized it as his leader voice and unconsciously they straightened up.

Immediately everyone scattered as they all hurried out the house and to their vehicles. Alicia directed Tommy to her car, unlocking to allow Preston to help the two teens into the back seat as she got in the driver's side. Sure they were secured, she backed out the drive way and took off towards the hospital, the others following. Amazingly, they didn't get pulled over by cops.

Alicia drove up directly to the emergency doors, knowing that they would open when she got close. The doors opened and she drove through; the car was barely in park before Preston had opened it and Tommy was out with Kimberly in his arms.

"WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Preston shouted.

Immediately, two nurses and a doctor headed towards them, the female nurse pushing a bed.

"What's going on?" the female doctor asked.

"Female, age 17," Preston said as Tommy laid Kim on the bed, "name's Kimberly Hart, she's around eight months pregnant. She collapsed just a while ago, pulse is weak and she's bleeding."

"You're going to be ok Kim," Tommy whispered as he grabbed one of Kim's hands. "All of you are going to be ok…you have to be. Just stay strong Beautiful and fight to protect our babies and to come back."

"We need to go now," the doctor told Tommy and they took off down the hallway. As they worked on Kim, she turned to the male nurse. "Page Dr. Christopher and tell her she's needed in OR room three."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here," the female nurse stopped Tommy from going through the double doors.

"Please," Tommy turned pain-filled teary eyes towards her, "please save them, please."

"We'll do everything we can to do that," the nurse nodded, her heart hurting for the young man in front of her, "I promise." With that, she turned and headed through the doors.

"Come on Tommy," Alicia guided the teen to one of the chairs and sat him down, sitting next to him. "Have faith in her Tommy. She's not going to give up without a fight."

"She's right son," Preston said as he sat down next to his wife.

Tommy bowed his head and when he spoke, his voice was soft and they almost had to strain to hear him. "I can't lose her…I can't."

"You won't honey," Alicia squeezed his hand, "Kimberly is a fighter. We know that."

'Dad!' echoed through the hallway and they looked up and saw the others rushing towards them.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he stopped in front of them.

"They took her back about ten minutes ago," Preston answered, "so, we don't know anything yet."

"She's going to be fine," Rocky nodded as he dropped down into a chair, "they both are."

The others crowded around, the parents taking the chairs while the teens leaned against the wall or sat on the floor.

Tommy looked up and around at his family before his gaze settled on his mother. His brown eyes glowed with a fire and when he spoke, his voice was flat and emotionless, "If anything happens to Kim or our babies, I will never forgive you."

Melissa bit back a sob at his words and had to force herself her to stay in the room despite the fact that she knew that no one wanted her there.

Everyone was quiet, their thoughts and prayers with Kimberly and her children, hoping beyond hope that the girl that meant so much to them would make it through…all three of them. That hope plummeted when a call came over the speakers.

"_Code blue OR room three…code blue OR room three!"_

"Kimberly!" Tommy shot out his seat and headed to the double doors, going straight through them, ignoring the others behind him. He sprinted past the nurses and went directly to where Kim was. He saw the doctors and nurses surrounding her, but his attention was on the heart monitor…the one that was letting out one continuous beep.

"No," Tommy whispered before he burst into the room, startling the doctors.

"You can't be here!" one of the doctors said, but he ignored them and hurried to Kim's side, grabbing her hand in both of his.

"Come on Beautiful, don't do this to me," Tommy fell to his knees next to her. "You have to fight Kim. I need you…our babies need you…please…come back to me…don't leave me Kim…I love you so much…please…"

"Sir," a male nurse moved to Tommy.

"I'm not leaving her," Tommy growled, "so unless you want that hand broken, I suggest you do not touch me."

Everyone flinched at the dark tone and the nurse stepped away with wide eyes.

Tommy turned his eyes back to Kim; removing one of his hands, he brought it up to brush her hair away from her forehead. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere…it's ok…fight for me Beautiful, fight for me and our babies…fight to come back to us…"

The room was quiet for a few seconds and then, to the astonishment of the doctors, Kim's heart monitor stopped the continuous beep and started beeping slowly until it built.

"Heart rate's climbing," the female nurse said, "BP's stabilizing."

"That's it Beautiful," Tommy smiled, "come on."

The doctors and nurses could only watch in amazement as Kimberly stabilized before their eyes. Getting over her shock, Dr. Christopher stepped up to Tommy.

"This is against all protocol," she said, "but I think in this case, it's warranted. Your being here seems good for her, so instead of leaving, could you shift so that we can work on her?"

"Sure," Tommy nodded and moved to his feet, but not before pressing a kiss on Kim's forehead, "I'm right here Kim. I just have to step aside so they can work on you, but I'll still be in the room."

He then stepped away and allowed the doctors to work on her.

~…~

Outside the room, the others watched as everything with wide eyes; they saw Kim's heart monitor letting out that steady beep and Tommy fall to his knees next to her and then, they watched as the monitor started beeping, slowly but surely becoming stronger until they knew Kim had regained a strong heartbeat.

"She's back," Jason sagged in relief, as did the teens.

"I always knew those two were connected, but," Hugh shook his head and let out a shaky breath.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," James turned and glared at his wife, "because of your actions, we almost lost Kimberly and her babies."

Melissa let out another sob, and then she turned and fled the room, unable to handle the hostile stares directed at her.

Watching her go, James staggered over to the wall and fell back against it.

"Are you ok?" Juan asked, but even as he did, he already knew the answer.

"My daughter-in-law and my grandkids are fighting for their lives, my son is in a sea of confusion, hurt, and anger, and my wife is the one responsible for it all," James let out a hollow laugh, "I am far from ok."

"What are you going to do?" Alicia asked. She couldn't imagine what he was going through; knowing that your wife was responsible for almost destroying their son's life and putting said son's pregnant girlfriend in jeopardy…

"I have no idea," James shook his head, "I can't think of Melissa right now. Right now, Tommy and Kim and those babies need me. When everything is ok with them, then, I'll figure out where to go from there."

"I hope they're ok," Kat said softly as she leaned against her mother. She knew she was a teenager, almost an adult, but right now, not knowing what was going on with her friend, left her needing her mother's comfort.

"She will be," Rocky said, "all three of them, we just need to have faith."

No sooner has the words left his mouth did the door opened and one of the doctors walked out.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Christopher," the woman said.

"Is Kimberly ok?" Billy asked, cutting off the woman.

"I'll be honest," Dr. Christopher sighed, "She lost a good amount of blood, placing her and her babies in jeopardy and on top of that, her heart stopped. Thanks to that young man in there, we managed to get her back and get her stabilized. But that doesn't mean Kimberly is out of the woods just yet. The amount of blood loss is cause for concern and the fact that medically speaking, Kimberly was dead for at least five minutes."

Everyone gasped, their heart pounding at what they were being told. The fear was easy to read on the faces in front of her and Dr. Christopher hurried to give them the rest of the information.

"I know it sounds terrifying," she said, "but I don't think you'd appreciate it if I sugar-coated anything. Because of the stress that caused Kimberly to bleed and for her heart to stop, after we got her stabilized, we had to put her in a medically induced coma."

"She was that serious?" Penelope whispered.

"Yes," Dr. Christopher nodded, "if we hadn't, we would've lost all three of them. We had to, because, although Kimberly is just about her twenty-ninth week, we would rather the babies stay inside until at least her thirty-fourth week. And this way, they can. But for both mommy and babies to get well, whatever caused this in the first place cannot happen again. If Kimberly goes through something like this again, the stress will be too much on her already fragile body and will place her babies and herself at very serious risk."

"We understand," Preston said, "we've already dealt with the reason she had collapsed in the first place and we can guarantee it won't happen again."

"Good," Dr. Christopher nodded, "now, Kimberly is going to be admitted and after we get her cleaned up, she'll be moved to a room. I'll be back with the details of where she'll be staying for you."

"Thank you," James said for the group as a whole.

"You're welcome," Dr. Christopher smiled, "and if I were you, I wouldn't worry too much. I've been a doctor for over ten years and while I put my trust in facts and statistics, I have seen my fair share of miracles and what that young man did in there, it was nothing short of a miracle. With a support system like him, and from what I can gather, like you as well, Kimberly and her babies will pull through. Just have faith."

"We will," Nathaniel nodded.

Dr. Christopher smiled again and then she turned and headed back into the room.

"Thank God," Adam breathed out, "I don't know what I'd do if we had lost them."

"Same here," Rocky agreed softly, "but I'm happy we won't have to know that."

Echoes of agreement came from the others.

~…~

An hour later, Kimberly was moved to a private room, and the others were there waiting on Dr. Christopher.

"What do you think she has to tell us?" Maria asked as she sat on her husband's lap.

"Tommy," Jason turned to his best friend, "do you know?"

"No," Tommy shook his head, his eyes not leaving Kim's form, "she said that since you guys were here, she would tell us all together. I just hope it's not bad news."

"I wouldn't consider it bad news per se," Dr. Christopher came in the room in time to hear Tommy's words.

"So what's going on?" Alicia asked.

"Well," Dr. Christopher started, "you know Kimberly is in a medically induced coma. We're going to leave her that way, just to give her body the rest it really needs right now, and then, tomorrow, we'll pull her out of it. this is going to be done just as a precaution because making sure she stays stable and that her and her babies are ok is my top priority."

"And the babies?" Billy asked, "they are ok?"

"Their heartbeats are steady," Dr. Christopher smiled, "would you like to hear them?"

"Yes please," Jason nodded as he took a seat in the chair across from Tommy.

The doctor left the room and returned ten minutes later with a sonogram machine. She hooked it up and then she turned to Kim's bed. Removing the sheet just enough to give her access to Kim's belly, she rubbed the gel on it before she moved the handle over it.

"Ok," Dr. Christopher said, turning the machine so the room could see, "there…right there, you can see the outline of the babies."

"Oh my God," Kat whispered as she stared at the screen in amazement. "This is so—

"Beautiful," Tanya added.

"Breathtaking," Rocky breathed. His brows furrowed as his eyes caught something. "They look so close."

"That's because they're sharing the same womb," Adam chuckled even as his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"Actually," Dr. Christopher grinned, "they're not just sharing the same womb." She outlined something on the screen, "They're in the same amniotic sac."

"What?" the teens, except Billy and Tommy, turned to look at her in confusion while the parents chuckled.

"It means they're truly identical," Dr. Christopher clarified.

"Wouldn't the fact that they're twins make them identical?" Rocky asked. "I mean, they'd look alike."

"No," Billy replied instead of the doctor, "just because twins look alike, doesn't mean they're identical. They could be fraternal. Twins are considered identical when they come from the same egg, and share the same amniotic sac."

Rocky cocked his head to the side, looking a little perplex. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, two distinctive sounds filled the room. Wide eyed, he turned his gaze back to the monitor. "Is that—

"Yep," Dr. Christopher grinned, "that's the sound of the babies' heartbeats."

Tommy's eyes slipped closed as he listened to the proof that his kids were alright. _'Now all I need is for Kim to be ok. Come on Beautiful…we need you.'_

~…~

By mid-afternoon the next day, Kim's doctor had brought her out of the coma and had assured the group that it would be an hour or so before she woke up. However, when night had fallen and Kim still hadn't awakened, the group and doctor were confused and worried.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Tanya asked as she sat in a chair near the window. The rest of the teens—and their parents—were seated around the room, with Tommy and Jason sitting on either side of Kim's bed.

"I honestly don't know," Dr. Christopher said as she checked Kim's vitals, "she should've though."

"She's scared," Tommy said softly as he reached up a hand to brush it across Kim's forehead. "She's not ready to deal with what caused her to collapse in the first place."

Everyone looked at Tommy before exchanging looks between themselves.

Dr. Christopher looked from face to face before she turned to Tommy. "I know I didn't ask this yesterday, but I think it would help me understand things better to know just what exactly caused Kimberly to collapse."

Tommy didn't look like he was in a sharing mood, so Jason spoke up. "Tommy and Kim have been together since our freshman year. Kim got pregnant last Christmas, but she didn't find out until March. She wrote a letter telling Tommy, but Tommy never got that letter. Instead, he got a letter from Kim breaking up with him.

"It wasn't until a month ago though, when we saw Kim again, and we found out that Kim hadn't written the break-up letter. Instead, she had thought that Tommy had gotten the original letter and that he knew she was pregnant but didn't want anything to do with her or the baby.

"And then yesterday, we found out that Tommy's mom had found the letter that Kim had sent and had hidden it from him and had instead written the break-up letter that Tommy got and another letter that Kim had gotten a few weeks ago telling her to break-up with Tommy. The idea that someone she trusted, someone she loved and looked up to had hurt her like that, it shook Kim to her core."

Dr. Christopher stared at Jason in shock. She's heard a lot of things in her life, but never had she heard something like this; to think that a mother had done this to her son and his girlfriend. She turned to Tommy. "If your mother did this, then I'd advise you to keep your girlfriend away from her."

"I already plan to," Tommy answered, "I'm not letting something like this happen ever again."

"Then it makes sense what you said," the doctor continued, "I believe Kimberly won't wake up until she's ready."

"When will that be?" Adam asked.

"Unfortunately," the doctor sighed, "that is up to her."

Everyone exchanged looks and most of them didn't hold back their sighs. They were very worried about Kim, but they knew that like the doctor said, it was up to her, and she wouldn't wake up until she was ready.

~…~

Over the course of the next three days, things were pretty much the same on the Kim front; her, and the babies' as well, vitals remained strong and steady, but she had yet to wake up and it was really worrying the parents and the teens.

For the rangers, they were all feeling drained as it seemed as if the Machine Empire had realized how distracted they were, and had decided to take advantage of it. The attacks had been ruthless and the rangers had had to give it all they got and what made things a little more difficult was that they were down a ranger. With Kim in the hospital, Tommy had decided that he was not going to leave her side to fight. They had been shocked, but they had understood.

Unbeknownst to the others, Jason had contacted Trini and Aisha. He didn't want Tommy by himself too long as he knew he would drown himself in guilt and 'what ifs' and neither Kim nor he Tommy needed that.

Right now, it was mid-morning, and only the teens were at the hospital as their parents had things to do like work and errands. The others had just come from another battle and were tired and ached in every place imaginable.

"Hey man," Jason greeted as he opened the door to Kim's room and stepped aside, allowing the others to come in as well. "How is she?"

Tommy briefly looked up at them. "Same; her vitals get just a little stronger, but she still isn't waking up."

"She will," Kat said firmly as she took a seat near the window. "She has too much to live for."

Tommy smiled over at her; it was brief and not a full one, but it was a smile nonetheless, "I know that. I just want her to wake up. I know it has to be on her terms, but-

"You'd feel more comfortable if she woke up sooner rather than later," Rocky finished, and then he blew off, "I feel the same way."

Tommy shook his head and wondered just when Rocky had gotten so good at reading him. A knock at the door drew his attention, as well as the others, and they all looked up.

The door opened and Trini and Aisha walked in, shocking, Jason included.

"Trini, Aisha!" Adam stood up and headed to the two girls, pulling them into hugs. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Jason," Trini replied with a smile as she looked at the others. "He called us and told us what was going on."

All eyes turned to said guy.

"I knew they'd want to know," Jason said, "and I knew none of you were thinking clearly to call them. Hell, I only remembered 'cause of something my dad had said when we got home that night." He turned back to the two girls, "but what are you guys doing here though? I mean, I called you the night Kim ended up in the hospital and that was only four days ago. I wasn't expecting you guys until next week at the earliest."

"We got lucky," Aisha answered as she went over to Rocky to hug him. "After Jason called, I immediately went to look for flights and I found one for the day before yesterday. I was lucky because it was the only flight heading back to this part of the States for the next two weeks. It was an overnight flight and I met up with Trini yesterday at LAX and then we took a flight to the airport here."

"For me," Trini said as she walked over to Kim's bedside, Jason moving out of the way for her, "I actually wasn't going to get a flight out until Sunday, but I had told the airline to keep me on standby just in case any flights opened up earlier and it was just my luck that a few did. My flight was straight until we got to LAX and that's where 'Sha and I met up."

"I'm glad you guys are here," Tommy said softly as Aisha hugged him.

"So are we," Aisha smiled at him. "How are you holding up Flyboy?"

"Not good," Tommy admitted, "I need her to wake up."

"Understandable," Aisha nodded as she leaned against his back, wrapping her arms around his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder, "but she will. I know her, we both do, and she won't stay like this for long. You know our girl, she just needs time."

"'Sha's right," Trini said as she reached a hand across Kim to grab Tommy's. She smiled when Tommy looked up at her and then she turned her attention to her best friend and little sister. "Hey sis; I'm here. Jase called me and I couldn't stay away." She let out a chuckle, "why is it, it's always you that ends up here? I swear you take years from my life each time you do." She leaned down and kissed Kim's cheek, "I love you, and I'm waiting, with the others, for you to feel strong enough to come back to us." Straightening up, she turned her gaze to the two unfamiliar girls. "So, who are you?"

"Katherine Hillard," Kat spoke, "Kim chose me to be the pink ranger when she decided to leave for Florida."

"And I'm Tanya Sloan," Tanya smiled shyly at the Vietnamese girl looking at her, "Aisha chose me as her replacement during the ZEO quest."

"Nice to meet you girls," Trini smiled, "though the circumstances suck."

"Agreed," Kat nodded, feeling at ease with the former ranger.

The rest of the day, the rangers spent time in Kim's room, talking amongst each other, as well as they knew that their mentor was just as worried about Kimberly as they were. By mid-afternoon, the parents had joined them, surprised, and yet not, at seeing Trini and Aisha.

~…~

While the others were catching up with Trini and Aisha at the hospital, Melissa lied on her couch, her eyes on the picture she had in her hand; it was of her, Tommy and James. Her eyes traced her son's face and then her husband's. James had barely spoken two words to her since the night Kimberly went to the hospital, and Tommy, she hadn't seen her son since then as he had spent the nights at the hospital at Kim's side.

'_This is all so messed up. This is not how I wanted things to turn out. I was just trying to protect him, why can't they understand that? He's my little boy, my son, my only child and when it's your child in question, you do everything you can to shield them, to protect them and that's all I was doing.'_

Tears filled her eyes as she traced Tommy's face with her fingertip. _'But in doing what I did…I lost my son. And James, he can't even look at me. And the other parents, they want nothing to do with me. Especially Penelope; I have never seen her so angry…though she had every right to be.' _

Closing her eyes, Melissa rolled onto her back, letting the picture rest covered down on her chest. _'Was I really and truly wrong in doing what I did? Why couldn't they understand that I was just doing what was right? How could I have stood by and let Tommy's life go to waste? He has so much potential. Every parent just wants what's best for their child, so I don't see why they should fault me for wanting the same thing. I was just trying to protect him.'_

Letting out a sigh, she let her eyes slip close and her thoughts moved to Kim and her babies. _'I never wanted that to happen to her. Just because I didn't want Tommy to be a father yet, didn't mean I wanted Kimberly to end up in the hospital or to lose her babies. If she does…_

"I lose Tommy," she continued out loud, "and more than likely James too."

BRRING! BRRING!

The telephone ringing startled her, causing the picture to slide off her chest. Getting up, she reached forward and grabbed it, smiling when she saw the caller ID; it was her older sister Marcia.

"Hey sis," Melissa smiled into the phone. "What's up?"

"_Hey," Marcia replied with a grin, "I just wanted to see how my little sister was doing. I feel as if there's something going on with you right now, so I called."_

"Big sister intuition, huh?" Melissa snorted; it never failed to amaze her how Marcia always knew when something was wrong with her.

"_So something is going on," Marcia nodded, shifting on her seat to be more comfortable. "Alright, spill. What's happening over there? What's wrong?"_

Melissa bit her lip as she contemplated telling her sister anything.

"_Don't even think of saying there's nothing wrong or try to change the subject," Marcia warned, "I know you Mel. Tell me everything."_

Melissa sighed and fell back onto the couch. "Ok. You know Tommy's girlfriend Kimberly, right? Well…" everything spilled out; from getting Kimberly's letter up to Kim ending up in the hospital. When she was done, there was silence on the other end. "Marci? Hello, you there?"

"_Yeah I'm here," Marcia replied. She was trying to come to terms with everything her sister had just told her. It sounded like something out of a movie. She was unable to understand just what was going through her Melissa's mind. _

"So?" Melissa said, "do you think I was wrong?"

"_Are you kidding me?" Marcia pulled the phone away from her to look at it before putting it back. "Of course you were wrong! Melissa Claire Carey-Oliver, what the hell were you thinking? How could you do such a thing?"_

"Marci," Melissa gasped out, unable to believe her sister was yelling at her.

"_No!" Marcia cut her off, "listen to me and listen good. What you did, it was evil and deliberately cruel. I may not have met Kimberly personally, but I heard enough about her from you and James and Tommy to know just what kind of person she is. And you know what I got from that? I learned that she had a very bubbly personality, and that she was very compassionate and caring and was someone who wouldn't hesitate to put her friends above herself. I learned she was someone that would do anything for her loved ones and she was fiercely protective. But the most important thing I learned about her was how much she loved my nephew. She accepted Tommy as he was, faults and all, and she never once tried to change him unless you count making him a little more sociable a change. The girl is so good for him because I know just how much he loves her. All any parent want for their kids is for them to find someone to love them unconditionally, to always be there for them, to listen and talk to and treat them right and Tommy had that in spades with Kimberly, so why, why in God's world would you want to destroy that?"_

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Melissa defended, "Tommy has enough responsibilities—

"_What responsibilities?" Marcia snapped, "He's seventeen. The only responsibilities he had were finishing high school, go to college and get a job. Now, he has the biggest responsibility of all; being a father. It was something that would've happened sooner or later, it just happened sooner than anyone would've liked. Do you think Kimberly got up one morning and said, __**"Oh, I think I'll go and get pregnant today!"**__ no, she didn't! She didn't ask to be pregnant, but she is and Tommy, he did the _responsible_ thing and stood by her. He didn't run away; he didn't say, __**"Oh it's not my child and I'm not ready to be a father so you're on your own." **__He didn't say any of that! you should be proud of your son and of Kimberly because from what I understood, she was prepared to raise the baby, excuse me, babies, on her own and not only that, she was already preparing for it. But instead of doing the right thing, the responsible thing, you did the opposite; because of the choice you made, you placed Kimberly and her children's lives in danger and not only that, you're on the verge of losing not only your son, but your marriage as well."_

"Marci," Melissa closed her eyes as her sister's words washed over her. It hurt to hear her say them, even though it was nothing different to what everyone else had already told her.

"_Missy," Marcia sighed, "you're my little sister and I love you, I always will, but I never ever thought I'd ever say this about you, but, I am so ashamed and so disappointed in you right now."_

Melissa let out a painful gasp. She was close to her forties, but despite that fact, she still sought her older sister's approval so hearing that she had disappointed Marcia and made her ashamed of her hurt beyond anything.

"_What you did," Marcia paused, "never in my life did I ever thought you were so cruel. You messed up Missy, you messed up big time and you need to fix it, because if you don't, you will lose your family completely." With that, she hung up._

Melissa heard the click of the phone and then the dial tone and she slowly, and with shaky hands, moved the phone from her ear and replaced it in the cradle. A sob tore free from her throat and she raised her hand to cover her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks as more sobs escaped her lips.

It hurt; hearing her sister's words, the actions of her husband and son, how the other parents had shun her…everything hurt, but she knew that it was all her fault. She had done this to herself and she was the only one to blame.

'_Is it really that bad if Tommy's a father now? I love Kimberly, I __**know**__ her and I know in my heart that she wasn't, and isn't, ruining Tommy's life. He loves her…so why did do that to them? How could I hurt my son and my family like that?' _ her gaze fell to the photo of her, Tommy and James again. _'Can I fix what I broke? Or is too late?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN 4: **and that's the chapter. As for Kim, I had to put her in danger; she had just found out really emotionally upsetting news and being almost eight months pregnant with twins, it made her more susceptible to something like what happened…if that makes sense? Also, all medical mumbo jumbo is just that…mumbo jumbo; it's all probably wrong, but it was twisted to fit the story. So…please review so that I can know what you thought.

**Next Update: **_Saturday 7__th__ April, '12._

**Reviewers:  
><strong>**VampsGurl; mercurystar69; Taeniaea; Mika the Dark princess; Young at Heart21; red lighting; Andi; Falcon4Crane; RFK22; brankel1; sabina21; ultranx; Pinkrangerfan; Dean Winchesters Baby Girl; SwifteForeverAndAlways; Ghostwriter; andyg2525; I KNEW IT WAS HER; hopelessromanticgurl; Goddess of Night Eternal Faith; angels death; will zona; GC; mae-E; TTAznGrl92; little princess of mercury; gymkidz2000; slytherensangel126; Jenni97; Christina96; oldtvlover; hansongirl14; Jeremy Shane**


	5. Every Action Has a Reaction Part Two

**Title: **A Shocking Betrayal**  
>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Chapter: 5: <strong>Every Action has a Reaction; Every Reaction, A Consequence Part Two**  
>Setting: <strong>during ZEO; Jason is already back as the Gold Ranger and Tommy and Kat are a couple. King for a Day hasn't happened yet though.**  
>Summary: <strong>Kim and Tommy broke up because of a letter she sent, but what really happened? Why did Kim send the letter? Was the letter that Tommy received the same one sent by Kim? What happens when they find out that someone else sent the letter and they find out just who that someone is and that person's reasoning. Will they be able to handle the betrayal? Relationships will be made and destroyed.

**Chapter Word Count: **9,386

**A/N: **here is the new chapter…enjoy. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and generally loving this story.

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers and all its affiliates belong to Haim Saban. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. This is a work of fiction.

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>Song/Flashback_

**O.P.D.: **_Saturday 7__th__ April, '12._

* * *

><p>While Melissa was having her epiphany, the rangers were going through their own hell. Just five minutes ago, their communicators had started beeping again.<p>

"Again?" Rocky groaned as he looked at the others.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked as she looked at each teen. "What are those and why are they beeping?"

Exchanging looks, the rangers had no idea what they were going to say.

"We have to leave," Jason said. "I wish we could tell you why and where, but I can't. you just have to trust us."

"No," Penelope moved to stand in front of the door, along with Hugh and Juan. "For the last few days, those things on your wrists have beeping and you leave and then, when you come back, you look like you've been in the fight of your lives. I didn't say anything then, but I was curious as to what could make you leave Kimberly's side."

"Mom," Kat started.

"No Katherine," Penelope shook her head, "either you tell us what is going on, or none of you are leaving."

~…~

"Oh no Zordon!" Alpha paced the room and held his head in his hands, "what are we going to do?"

Zordon looked at the monitor. He knew what had happened to Kimberly and knew that the others spent their nights there. When he had been told in explicit terms by his red ranger that he wouldn't fight until Kimberly was well, he had been angry and proud at the same time; angry because Tommy had been putting his needs above the fate of the world, yet proud because he knew that if he was in that position, he would've done the same thing and because he knew that if Tommy had chosen to fight and leave Kimberly alone, he would've been angrier.

He had seen the parents' suspicions for the last few days and had known that a confrontation would happen. In all honesty, he was surprised that it took this long for the one of the parents to say anything. When he had chosen the rangers, he had given them three simple rules; never reveal their identities, never start a fight, and never use their powers for personal gain. The personal gain rule had already been amended as he allows Kimberly to use it, so he supposed that making amendments to the Identity rule is not that much of a hardship.

"The only thing we can do Alpha," Zordon said, "teleport the parents, as well as the rangers, here."

"Zordon, are you sure?" Alpha asked.

"Yes," Zordon nodded, his voice firm.

"Teleporting," Alpha said as he pushed some buttons on the console.

~…~

Back in Kim's hospital room, the parents let out gasps as they felt beams wash over them.

The rangers exchanged looks as they felt themselves being teleported as well.

"What the hell?" Preston asked as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"Welcome parents," Zordon said.

"Dios mios," Maria breathed out as she stared up at Zordon.

"Who are you?" Hugh asked.

"Oh my," Nathaniel's eyes were wide as he looked around. He moved away from the parents, and teens, and walked around the room, his fingers ghosting over the consoles. "This place is amazing!"

"Like father like son," Jason teased, bringing the parents' attention to him and the others.

"My name is Zordon," Zordon started, drawing the parents' attention to him. When he had it, he continued. He explained who he was and then, he told them about the rangers.

"Not that this isn't interesting," Su Li cut him off, "but what does this have to do with our kids? And why we're here?"

"Because we're the Power Rangers," Adam said.

"What?" the parents were shocked.

"It's true," Rocky nodded, "well, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack were the original five. And then Tommy came along making it six."

"When Trini, Zack and I left for the Peace Conference, Aisha, Rocky and Adam took our place," Jason continued.

"And when Kimberly left for Florida," Kat picked up, "she chose me to be the pink ranger."

"And Aisha and I switched when they went to Africa," Tanya said.

"Wait, Africa?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Jason nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "We've been a lot of places. The point is, we _are_ the rangers and right now, we have to go."

"Adam," Marlon stepped towards his son.

"Not now dad," Adam shook his head, "Zordon brought you here because you wanted to know, and now you do, but, like Jason said, we have to leave."

"I don't believe this," Juan said, his voice tinged with disbelief.

"Well how do you think you got here?" Rocky snorted.

The alarms went off again and Jason sighed. "We got to go." He looked at the parents. "Maybe this'll convince you."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted.

"ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK!" Kat yelled out.

"ZEO RANGER TWO, YELLOW!" Tanya shouted.

"ZEO RANGER THREE, BLUE!" Rocky shouted.

"ZEO RANGER FOUR, GREEN!" Adam yelled.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled as he finished off the calls.

When they were done, they stood in their ranger uniform while the parents' mouths hit the ground in shock.

"Told you," Rocky grinned behind his helmet.

"Let's go," Jason said and with that, they teleported out.

"Where'd they go?" Nathaniel asked.

"Downtown," Billy said as he walked over to the viewing globe. "That's where the cogs are attacking."

Silently, and almost as one, the parents crowded around the globe. They watched with wide eyes as their children fought against the robots. They all let out winces and gasps whenever one of the teens were hit, but even then, they couldn't help the pride that filled them the more they watched. After a while, worry filled them when they saw the trouble the rangers were having.

"Can't you do something?" Penelope glanced at Zordon. "They need help!"

"I know," Zordon said, and his voice sounded hesitant, "Billy—

"I know Zordon," Billy sighed, "I don't want to, but we have no choice.

"What is it?" Nathaniel looked at his son. "Billy?"

"I have to call Tommy," Billy glanced briefly at him before looking back at the globe.

"Tommy? Why?" James asked.

"He's the red ranger and leader of the team," Billy replied. Already anticipating the next question, he spoke again. "And the reason he's not out there is because of Kimberly. Tommy refuses to fight while Kim is the way she is. But, he has no choice. The others need him." Billy walked over to the console. "He's gonna be so pissed."

~…~

Tommy lifted Kim's hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "I know you're in there Beautiful. Please…come home…come back to me."

His communicator beeped and Tommy growled as he answered. "What?"

"_Tommy," Billy said, "sorry to bother you, but, the others need your help."_

Tommy closed his eyes briefly. He had told them that he wasn't fighting, that he didn't want to leave Kim's side. Anger surged through him and when he opened his eyes, they were glowing green.

Trini and Aisha gasped when they saw it and exchanged looks.

"Fine," Tommy said through gritted teeth, "I'll be right there." He ended the call and turned to Kim. Standing up, he bent over her and kissed her lips. "I'll be back Beautiful."

"We'll take care of her," Trini smiled up at him, despite the fact that she was a little concerned about the flash of green in his eyes.

Aisha smiled and nodded in agreement and Tommy nodded in return and then teleported from the room.

Aisha blew off and looked at Trini. "He's pissed, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Trini nodded, "I feel bad for the Machine Empire…they're about to face an enraged Tommy."

Because the two girls were looking at each other, they missed seeing Kim's left hand—the one Tommy was holding—slowly form a fist.

~…~

When Tommy appeared, the rangers let out sighs of relief. They made their way towards him, but stopped immediately when they noticed just how tensed his body was.

"Tommy?" Jason spoke up, "you ok?"

Tommy didn't answer; he kept his gaze on the cogs and the henchman in front of him, though he wasn't really seeing them. Instead, all he saw were images/memories of Kim writing her letter, of his mom finding it, her keeping it a secret, Kim coming home and feeling so betrayed, the despair that was around Kim after she got the second letter, the devastation in her eyes and voice when they found out it was his mom behind it all, the terror on her face when she saw the blood on her legs and the unnatural stillness to her as she lay unconscious in the hospital bed, the Machine Empire attacking them relentlessly because they were too worried about Kim…it was all…too…much.

Without saying anything, Tommy morphed into his ranger suit; all the anger, the rage, the pain, the betrayal that he was feeling over the last few days built and a dark and menacing aura and power rolled off of him in waves, sending shivers down the rangers' spines as well as their parents who were watching.

All his emotions erupted and his suit changed to a dark green. He gave no warning before he attacked.

~…~

"Oh…my…God!" Alicia's hands flew to her mouth as she watched Tommy. She was shocked at what she was seeing, at the power she could literally see coming off of Tommy, and she wasn't the only one.

James, especially was shocked. He couldn't believe the person he was staring at was his son. He always knew that Tommy had a dark side; on more than one occasion when Tommy was younger, after being picked on by other kids, he would see a darkness in his son's eyes that would scare him, but then it seemed as if it had disappeared. It was only after they had moved to town in Tommy's freshman year had he seen that darkness return, but then, after a week, it had been gone and that was when he had met the other teens. He had never said anything, but that week, he had been terrified of his son and had hoped to never see a darkness like that ever again in Tommy. Looking at his son now, he knew that hope had gone unheeded.

"What's wrong with Tommy?" Maria asked, directing her gaze to both Billy and Zordon. "How could he be in that red suit without saying anything like the others did and then the suit changed colours!"

"It's called morphing," Billy said on a sigh. "And as for why…it's because of Kimberly."

"What does Kim have to do with anything?" Preston asked, "she's in the hospital."

"Tommy is very protective of Kim," Billy explained, "and he really hates it if she's hurt. If someone hurts her, all bets are off." He turned to look at James. "When Tommy first came to town, he was abducted by Rita and brainwashed into being the evil green ranger. It was hard, but, we, or I should say Jason, had managed to break the weapon that held the spell on Tommy and bring him over to our side. Tommy became the good green ranger, but the evil that was in him, despite the fact that we broke the spell, it had lasting effects.

"Whenever Tommy is extremely angry or jealous, his eyes flash green and because Kimberly means so much to him, whenever it happens, it has to do with her. When he's pushed past pure rage, then this," he gestured to the viewing globe, "happens. The last time this happened, was before Kim left for Florida when she was kidnapped by Zedd."

"But why is Tommy like this now?" Penelope asked.

James answered before Billy could and he did, his voice was sad and resigned, "because he hasn't really dealt with the betrayal by his mother."

"Yeah," Billy nodded, "Tommy focused all his attention on Kim and worrying about her. He had already told us he wasn't fighting until she was awake, but this, he's being forced to fight now and everything is crashing down around him. All the pain and rage and feelings of betrayal from the last few days, they're finally coming out."

"Can all of you do what he's doing? Can you reach to that level of power?" Hugh asked.

"Yes," Billy nodded, "we can, but none of us have been through what Kim and Tommy has gone through to reach that level of power."

At that, the parents went silent and turned their attention back to the globe. They watched as Tommy fought, destroying the robots before turning to the man-like creature standing in front of him. They watched with wide eyes as Tommy attacked; there was no hesitation, just a blur of movements and the sparks flying from the creature as each of Tommy's blows connected. They could see him pouring everything into it and soon enough, the creature exploded.

"He destroyed it by himself," Juan said in awe, and he wasn't the only one; all the other parents were as well.

"Yes," Zordon said, pride evident in his voice, "Tommy has always been an exceptional ranger. His love for Kimberly has only increased his power and strength as a ranger."

"Zordon," Alpha interrupted, "Kimberly's vitals—

"What about her?" Alicia cut off the robot, worry in her voice and features.

"Her vitals a shifting," Alpha said, "Kimberly is waking up."

"What?" erupted from the parents.

"Excuse me," Nathaniel turned to look up at Zordon. "Zordon, was it? yes, I know that I have a lot of questions regarding what our children are doing and with this place, however, can you send us back to Kimberly? If she is waking up, I'd like to be there. We all would."

"That would be no problem," Zordon agreed, "Alpha will teleport you back to Kimberly's room, and when you are ready to ask your questions, have one of the rangers bring you here."

"Sounds good to me," Marlon nodded.

"Alpha?" Zordon looked at his robot.

"Teleporting now," Alpha said as he pushed some buttons on the console. The parents disappeared in the beam of light and Billy turned to his mentor.

"Zordon, do you think it was wise to bring them here?" he asked.

"Yes Billy," Zordon nodded, "I do. I will explain everything after we have ascertained that our young crane is out of danger."

"Ok," Billy said, "I'll be back later. Bye Zordon." With that, he teleported out.

~…~

When the parents landed in Kim's room, Aisha and Trini looked up at them.

"So?" Trini looked at Alicia and Preston.

"It was…" Maria started and paused briefly, "enlightening."

Alicia went over to Kim's side. "That robot, Alpha, he told us that Kimberly was waking up."

"He said something about her vitals," Su Li said.

Aisha and Trini turned as one to look at Kim and they saw the way her eyes were moving.

"Oh my God," Aisha whispered and she leaned over closer to Kim, "Kim, honey, it's 'Sha. Wake up sweetie."

Kim moaned and her lids fluttered rapidly, but they didn't open.

"That's it sweetie," Trini said just as Billy teleported in. "Come on."

"Is she awake yet?" Billy asked.

"No," Aisha said.

They all watched as Kim moved her head to the side and she let out another moan, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"What is she waiting for?" Penelope asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, the rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked as he looked at everyone around Kim's bed.

"Is Kimberly ok?" Tanya asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Tommy demanded as he made his way to Kim's side. Aisha got up from her place and allowed him to take her seat.

"She's waking up," Trini explained, "but she hasn't opened her eyes yet." She glanced at Tommy with a smile. "She's waiting."

Tommy looked at her and smiled before he grabbed Kim's left hand in his own. "Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

_(Inside Kim's mind)_

_She let out a soft groan and lifted a hand to her head. "Whoa! Did someone get the number of that truck?"_

_She sat up slowly, keeping a hand on her head. Satisfied that she was ok, she dropped the hand and opened her eyes. _

"_Where am I?" she asked as she looked around. She saw that she was in a bed, but the room didn't look familiar. Curious, she got out of bed and made her way over to the door. She opened it and walked out, heading down the hallway and down the stairs. She could hear giggling coming from somewhere and she followed it. It led her to the kitchen, and when she got there, she stopped and stared in shock at the scene before her._

_Two children, little boys that looked no older than five, were making a mess in the floor with eggs and flour and water._

"_What?" she whispered, or she thought she did, because it was loud enough for the two boys to hear her._

"_Mommy!" the boys yelled as they left the mess and ran over to her, throwing their arms around her legs. _

"_You're awake," the little boy on the right said. _

"_But daddy said we have to make you breakfast in bed," the little boy on the left said._

_She looked closer and saw that the boys were actually twins; they had the same dark hair, their eyes were the same dark shade, and their smiles were the same, along with a dimple on each cheek. _

"_Well I'm sorry for ruining it," she grinned, delight bubbling up her when she heard their giggles, "but I couldn't sleep any longer…not when I missed my babies."_

"_We missed you too mommy," the right twin grinned, his dimples winking at her._

_She knelt down and kissed a cheek each before rubbing her noses against theirs in an Eskimo kiss. _

"_What about mine?" a male voice teased and she looked up and saw her husband grinning at her. Her breath caught in her throat at the joy brightening his dark eyes, the same shade of eyes as the boys. In fact, the boys looked just like her husband, with one exception, their smiles were all hers._

"_Don't I get a kiss too?" her husband walked over to her and the boys._

"_Of course you do," she grinned up at him, "but, the loves of my life come first." She looked down at the boys. "Isn't that right, guys?"_

"_Uh huh," the left twin giggled before looking up at his father, "mommy loves us more daddy."_

"_No, she doesn't," her husband mocked frown as he bent down and grabbed the twin, making him squeal with laughter, "Just for that, you get to suffer from the Tickle Monster."_

"_No!" the twin squealed even as his father's fingers moved across his belly. "No daddy!...No Tickle Monster!...Mommy make daddy stop!"_

"_Handsome," she laughed._

"_I'll help you little brother," the right declared before he jumped at his father's leg._

_She could only laugh as her husband pretended to stumble before falling to the ground, mindful of the child in his arms, and the one on his leg. _

"_Ahh!" her husband yelled out as the two boys got on his stomach and started tickling him. "No! You're not supposed to tickle the Tickle Monster!" he looked up at his wife. "A little help?"_

"_Oh no," she shook her head with a laugh, "you're on your own. Get him boys!"_

"_Traitor," her husband growled, but his eyes were sparkling with happiness._

"_I love you too," she blew him a kiss._

_The room blurred and she found herself outside with her sons playing football with her husband. It was a few days after the Tickle Battle, as they had taken to calling it, capital letters and all, in the kitchen._

_She sat on the porch steps. Her gaze drifted around their yard and she couldn't help but to smile as she took in the sights. Sure their house was away from neighbours, almost seemingly out in the middle of nowhere, but that was what they loved about it. They were surrounded by a small forest and there was a lake a twenty minute walk away. To her, their house was perfect. She watched them for a few minutes before getting up. She walked over to just a distance away from them and then did some stretches before moving into a gymnastic move, and then another, followed by another until she was doing a complete set of routines. _

_Sometime later, they decided to go down to the lake for a quick swim and a cool off from the summer heat. The air echoed with their laughter as they relaxed and had fun. She couldn't be happier._

_The place blurred and this time, she found herself sitting on the couch watching TV with her children on either side of her. Looking down, she saw that they had fallen asleep and she smiled as she ran her hands through their hair._

"_It's amazing how peaceful they can look when they're asleep," her husband said as he walked into the room, "although, we both know that peacefulness is deceptive because awake, they're nothing but a terror."_

"_Hey!" she giggled as she reached out to smack his arm when he was close. "You are right. You wanna take 'em up?"_

"_Sure," her husband nodded and carefully lifted each boy into his arms. He headed to the stairs and not ten minutes later, she heard him coming back down._

"_Good day?" he asked as he shifted her to curl against his side after he sat down._

"_Yeah," she sighed happily, "I love spending time with the three of you, so every day is a good day."_

"_Hmmm," her husband hummed as he gently rubbed her arm. "You know you belong right here in my arms, right?"_

_She shot up out of his arms and turned to look at him. "Of course I do. This is my home…my family."_

"_I love you," he smiled and leaned up to kiss her._

"_I love you too," she smiled in response and moved to settle back down in his arms. Just as she got comfortable, she heard a voice._

"_**Kimberly please…wake up...come back to us…**_

"_Did you hear that?" she asked as she looked around in confusion._

"_Hear what?" her husband looked at her, puzzled._

"_I thought I just heard…never mind," she shook her head, "it's nothing."_

_But it wasn't nothing. For the next two days, she heard the same voice, sometimes different ones, all of them pleading for her to come back to them…to wake up. It was driving her crazy. And that wasn't the only thing; she could feel a pressure on her hand. It was warm, like someone was holding on to it, but every time she looked down, there was never anything there._

_It was then she realized that the warmth was always there; every day since she woke up, she had felt the warmth, and she felt the same warmth at other spots; her forehead, her cheeks, sometimes her lips; she felt like she was going out of her mind. Until the moment the warmth was gone. She heard a voice first, a male, the same one that she heard out of all the voices, the one that sounded like her husband's._

"_**I know you're in there Beautiful. Please…come home…come back to me…" **__she felt a kiss on her forehead and then, she heard his voice again. __**"I'll be back Beautiful."**_

_She felt such a panic that her hand formed a fist as her mouth opened to beg him to stay. Suddenly, she felt a pull. She looked around and saw that everything seemed hazy…like she was in a dream. She could feel herself blinking, almost as if she was trying to wake herself up. She could hear female voices, as well as others, begging her to wake up, but she couldn't seem to do it. And then, she heard him._

"_**Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."**_

Kim groaned and moved her head to face Tommy just seconds before she opened her eyes. "T-Tommy…is that you?"

"In the flesh," Tommy grinned and then he leaned over to kiss her forehead, "Welcome back Beautiful."

Jason, Trini and Billy shared a grin.

"Why break what's not broken?" Trini laughed.

"What is it?" James asked, tears in his eyes as he saw the way Kimberly was holding to his son's hands.

"Just a little déjà vu," Jason chuckled softly, his gaze still on his little sister.

"I'll go get a doctor," Juan said and he left the room.

"God Kim," Tommy's eyes locked on to Kim's own, "you scared me."

"Where am I?" Kim asked after she licked her lips to get rid of the dry, chapped feeling. She grimaced slightly at the taste of her mouth.

"Don't you remember?" Tommy asked, "you're in the hospital. You collapsed back at the house."

At his words, Kim's eyes went wide with panic. "The babies—

"Are fine," Tommy cut her off, easing her worries. "All three of you are fine, but them especially. We were just waiting for you to wake up."

"H-How long have I been out?" Kim asked, not noticing the extra occupants in her room as yet.

"About four days," Trini answered.

"And you scared the crap out of us girl!" Aisha admonished, though her cheeks were wet with tears.

At their voices, Kim turned her head and her eyes went wide as she finally registered, not only the two girls, everyone else.

"'Sha, Tri?" She questioned.

"Right here," Both girls moved into her line of sight; well, Aisha did, Trini squeezed the hand she was holding.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked, she was surprised and confused, yet happy to see them.

"You really didn't think we'd stay where we were after we heard what happened, did you?" Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"We're all here sis," Trini smiled, "except for Zack, but that's only because he couldn't get away. He'll be here sometime in the next two weeks I believe."

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Dr. Christopher walked in with Juan.

"I was told you were awake," Dr. Christopher smiled. "Thank Heavens. You gave us quite a scare young lady."

"Sorry," Kim whispered.

"You're ok, and awake," Dr. Christopher said, "that's all that matters. Now, let me just check you over…"

"I have a question," Billy said as the doctor did her examination.

"What is it?" Dr. Christopher smiled as she checked Kim's pupil response.

"Well," Billy started, "earlier you said that Kim was carrying identical twins, but a few weeks ago, after Kim got back from her appointment, she told us she was carrying a boy and a girl. How is that possible? From what I know, identical twins are always the same sex with fraternal twins being one of each."

"Huh," Dr. Christopher looked at Billy and then at Kim. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded, "Dr. Stevenson did the sonogram that time, and that's what he told me. He said I was having a boy and a girl."

"He must've made a mistake," Dr. Christopher frowned slightly.

"But how can you make a mistake like that?" Su Li asked.

"Well," Dr. Christopher said, "if one of the boys was being mischievous, and hiding, then it could happen. Although, I don't see how you can mistake a penis for a vagina."

At her words, the parents chuckled while the teens flushed.

"Ok, here's what I'll do," Dr. Christopher smiled, "I'll go and get a sonogram machine and I'll confirm that it's two boys or two girls you're having."

"Thank you," Kim sighed as she settled back against her pillow.

After the doctor left, James looked at Kim. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Tired," Kim smiled at him, "but that's to be expected, right?"

"Yeah," Penelope nodded, "you gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized, "I didn't mean to."

"We know you didn't, _mi hija_," Maria smiled, "just don't do it again."

"I won't," Kim grinned, feeling a rush of happiness at the concern and love she could hear in the woman's voice.

"Ok," Dr. Christopher walked back into the room, pushing a sonogram machine. "Here we go." She set it up, spread the gel on Kim's stomach and then, they heard the babies' heartbeats. "Alright…and there." She turned to Tommy and Kim, "congratulations, you're having twin boys."

Kim suddenly recalled her "dream" and she couldn't help the smile the graced her face. But that was nothing compared to Tommy's reaction. His dark eyes lit up and a huge smile filled his face.

"Congrats man," Jason grinned as he moved forward to clap Tommy on his back.

"I have to say I'm glad," Tommy breathed out.

"What? You didn't want a daughter?" Dr. Christopher teased.

"It's not that," Tommy grinned, "it's just that, I'm already so protective of Kim that if I had a daughter that looked like her, I'll be beyond overprotective, especially when she hits her teen years." He shook his head, "let me deal with boys for now. Them I know how to handle."

Everyone laughed at his words.

Soon after, the doctor told them that everything was ok and Kimberly would be able to leave tomorrow morning, the afternoon being the latest, and then she smiled at them before leaving. After she was gone, the others smiled in relief at each other.

"I'm glad you're awake," Rocky breathed out as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"So am I," Kim smiled at him.

"So," Alicia smiled, "twin boys, huh? What do you think about that?"

Kim laughed softly. "I kinda already knew," she admitted with a shy smile.

"What do you mean?" Juan asked.

"Well," Kim grinned and then she explained her dream. When she was done, she sighed, "I didn't want to wake up. I kept hearing everyone, but, it seemed like my imagination, and then, I just tried to ignore it." she looked up at Tommy, "then I felt and heard him leave and the warmth that I was there, it disappeared and it scared me."

"So you woke up," Tanya finished.

"Hmm-mmm," Kim nodded. "Weird dream, right?"

"I wouldn't say that," Hugh said, "your subconscious created something where you'd feel safe and comfortable and loved."

"Yeah, it's weird," Rocky teased.

"Rocky!" the others groaned causing said guy to laugh.

"What's weird is seeing a floating head in a tube," Nathaniel injected smoothly with a smile.

"Dad!" Billy groaned.

"What?" Kim's eyes widened slightly as she looked from Nathaniel to her friends, to the parents who were all sporting grins.

"We know," James chuckled. At the look on her face, he clarified, "the rangers. Yeah…we know that you guys are the Power Rangers."

"What?" Kim was shocked. "How do you know that?"

With a cheerful smile, Juan explained.

When he was done, Kim shook her head, "I can't believe Zordon did that."

"I don't think he had much of a choice," Trini said, "I mean, the communicators did go off while they were all here."

"And they were adamant about wanting to know what they were," Kat smiled, "said they wouldn't let us leave until we told them."

"Oh wow," Kim breathed out in amazement before she smiled, "so, what else have I missed?"

~…~

The next day, when Kim was released from the hospital, she went to the Scott's house where she had spent the rest of the day under Alicia's care. Later that night, she had teleported to the Command Chamber to speak with Zordon, along with the others, before going to her room.

Now, three days later, she was once again at the Scott household, courtesy of Alicia this time. The woman was adamant on making sure Kim was in her sights to prevent another scare like before and to constantly reassure herself that the teen was fine.

"Mama Scott," Kim smiled at Alicia who had asked her, for the fifth time it seemed, if she needed anything. "I'm ok. When I get thirsty or hungry, I'll send Jason."

"Hey!" Jason called out, mock indignation on his face.

Everyone laughed.

"I know sweetie," Alicia smiled as she smoothed down Kim's hair, "I'm just going spare 'cause I don't want anything to happen."

Kim smiled and reached up her hand to trap Alicia's on her cheek, "I know, and I love you for it, but seriously, I'm ok."

"Good," Alicia smiled. She was going to say something else, but the ringing of the doorbell cut her off. "I'll get that."

"I was going to," Preston grinned, "but ok."

"Sure you were," Alicia laughed as she stood up.

"Really Preston?" Nathaniel chuckled, "that's an old ruse if I ever saw one."

"Worked didn't it?" Preston smiled.

"Sure it did," Hugh laughed.

Five minutes later, all talking ceased when Alicia returned and they saw who was with her.

"Mom?"

~…~

Alicia shook her head as she headed inside and to the front door. She was still smiling when she opened the door. The smile froze on her face when she saw who it was. "Caroline!"

Caroline smiled when she saw her best friend. "Hey 'Lish."

"Oh my God!" Alicia was beyond shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved back," Caroline smiled, "well, actually, Pierre and I moved back. Don't I get a hug?"

"Sure," Alicia said as she stepped forward to pull the woman into a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Do you really mean that?" Caroline asked when she pulled back from the hug. "I mean, I know that you didn't really like the way I was with Kimberly, especially leaving her to go to Paris. Speaking of which, do you know where she is? I tried Florida, but they told me she left months ago."

"Yeah," Alicia nodded, though a frown was now on her face, as she closed the door behind Caroline and headed to the back. She was having duel feelings inside of her. Caroline was her best friend and she loved her, but she always hated the way Kimberly was treated and that had caused more than one fight between the two.

"About Kimberly," Alicia started, a little unsure of how to broach the subject. She didn't want Kimberly to end back up in the hospital, but she didn't know how to tell Caroline either. Best friends though they were, they hadn't really spoken to each other since Kimberly's sophomore year.

"What about her?" Caroline stopped walking and looked at Alicia. "Is she ok?"

"Well," Alicia sighed, "you know what? I think it's best if you see for yourself."

"Alicia," Caroline started, worry filling her at the thought of something being wrong with her daughter.

"Trust me," Alicia said as she opened the door to the backyard. The moment she did, everyone turned to her and everything stopped.

Kim looked up from where she was talking to Aisha and froze. "Mom?"

"Kimberly!" Caroline smiled and moved from Alicia's side to go to her daughter. Everyone was too shocked to stop her.

Kim made a move to stand up, holding on to Tommy's arm as he helped. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually looking for…" Caroline stopped talking and moving when she saw her daughter. Her eyes travelled Kim's body, coming to a rest on her extended belly. "Kimberly, you're pregnant?"

Kim bit her lip. She knew her and her mom always had problems, but she didn't want to fight. Last time she had been in a fight was with Tommy's mom just over a week ago and she had ended up in the hospital because of it. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh," Caroline sighed and walked the rest of the distance to her daughter. When she was standing in front of her, she looked at Kim. "Can I?"

Too confused to do anything but nod, Kim allowed the touch.

Caroline gently placed her hand on Kim's stomach, smiling when she felt the movement. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react," Kim shrugged, still amazed at the fact that her mother was standing in front of her, smiling, and not throwing a fit because she was pregnant.

"You were afraid of me," Caroline reasoned with a sad smile. "You had every right to be wary considering I wasn't a very good mother to you, was I? So, how far along are you and when are you due?"

"Ok, hold the phone, time out," Rocky interrupted, "What is going on? Why are you so nice and not yelling? How come you're being so agreeable?"

Though they were shocked, no one said anything. Rocky had asked the questions they all wanted answers to.

Caroline laughed a little at the looks on their faces. "I guess I owe explanations, don't I?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, arms crossed over his chest and expression closed off. After what happened with his mother, and knowing what he did about Kim and Caroline's relationship, he wasn't about to let her do anything to upset Kim.

"Ok," Caroline nodded and then she held Kim's arm and led her back to her seat. "You should sit down. It's not good to be on your feet for too long."

"Mom, you're scaring me," Kim said, though she allowed herself to be led. When she was sitting, as well as Caroline, she spoke, "Rocky's right. What's going on?"

"Ok," Caroline nodded and had to hold back her smile when she saw everyone come closer. _'They're protective of her…against me. Can't say I blame them considering what I did.' _"First off, I want to apologize. Kimberly, I am so sorry for the way I treated you all these years. You were my daughter, I carried you and held you and I treated you so very wrong." She pushed a strand of hair behind Kim's ear and smiled, "Despite the fact that I never showed it, I did and do love you. You are _my _little girl, and for a while, I forgot that. Am I a little disappointed that you're pregnant? Yes, but only because I wanted you to at least be done with school, high school especially, before you became a mom. Am I angry? Hell no, because I know you didn't ask to become pregnant."

Kim could feel her hormones raging. Her emotions were getting the best of her and she could feel tears in her eyes. "Mom—

"No," Caroline said gently, "let me finish. You need to hear this and I'm sorry it took me this long to say it. Everything that happened between Ken and me, you were never to blame for it. That was all on us. We failed you sweetie. You are the best parts of me and of your father, asshole that he is, and I knew you were always a better person than the both of us combined." Caroline's eyes filled with tears and her smile was genuine, though a bit sad, "That's why I _know _that despite the childhood you had, you're going to be a better parent than we ever were. I will never forgive myself for not being the mom you needed, but somehow, despite our failings, despite _my _failings, you still turned out to be so compassionate and caring and loving."

"Why," Tommy had to stop and clear his throat from the emotions in the air. "Why now?"

Caroline raised her eyes from her daughter and looked at the young man who sat beside her. From the moment she met him, she knew that Tommy Oliver was something special. She knew that he was devoted to her daughter and at the time she had first realized it, it had scared and thrilled her. Now though, she wasn't scared. She was just happy that her daughter had someone in her life to love and treat her right.

"The kick I needed came from a tragedy, I'm sad to say," Caroline admitted, "a close friend of mine lost her daughter a few months ago. The day of the funeral, she told me that the last conversation she ever had with her daughter was a fight. It seems that for most of the daughter's teen years, the two of them spent them fighting. After the last fight, a really bad one, she had allowed her pride to stop her from apologizing and making things right. She kept telling herself she had time.

"For a split second, it wasn't her daughter I saw, or their lives, but us. I saw myself at your funeral and it hit me, if for any reason—God forbid—you had died, all I would be left with would be regrets and the bitter taste of our last conversation, and I realized, I didn't want that. I had a daughter, still alive, who I wasn't on good speaking terms with and it was my fault, so I decided to fix it. I talked to Pierre and we spent the last couple of months getting everything in Paris straightened out, as well as here and now, here I am."

She reached out to hold both of Kim's hands in hers. "I know I messed up with you and that I hurt you so bad and I know I don't have any right to ask, but, do you think you can forgive me? Do you think there's a chance that we could try again?"

Kim bit her lip as she looked at her mother. She was beyond overwhelmed with what she had just heard. Never in her life did she think her mother would be in front of her apologizing for her childhood and her early teen years. She hadn't told anyone but Tommy, but deep down, a part of her missed her mother terribly. For the last few months, she's wanted the woman to be there for her, but she hadn't thought it possible. Now though…

Kim took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm not going to lie; my childhood sucked, as well as my early teen years and you had a large part in that and for a long time, I was so angry at you. I couldn't understand how you could treat me like you did. I never thought though, that you would ever apologize for it. But you have, and that means so much to me and I think it actually helped heal wounds I thought were too deep to be healed." She smiled at her, "to be honest, I really missed you. There was so much I needed you for and wanted to tell you; about Tommy, finding out I was pregnant, but you weren't there and that really hurt. Despite everything, you are still my mother, so I forgive you, because I love you and I need you."

Caroline let out a tearful chuckle and leaned forward to press her forehead against her daughter's. "I promise I will make up for not being there. You won't regret this." She hugged her. "I love you Baby Girl."

"I love you too," Kim buried her face in her mother's neck and then, she cried.

Caroline tightened her arms, and rubbed her hand down her daughter's back, soothing her. The tears made her own spill over and she didn't stop them. She looked up at Tommy, who gave her a nod and she smiled at him.

Everyone had tears in their eyes at the tearful reunion between mother and daughter and they were all thinking the same thing; while they were sad that Caroline's friend had lost her daughter, they were happy that something good came out of it; Caroline was able to reunite with her own daughter.

"Ok," Caroline pulled back from the hug when she felt that Kim had stopped crying. "Enough crying because I know being so emotional isn't good for you or the baby."

"Babies actually," Kim corrected with a giggle.

"What?" Caroline dropped her eyes to Kim's stomach again.

"I'm having twins," Kim admitted with a smile, "they're due next month."

"Oh wow," Caroline's smile was a huge as ever. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother…twice!"

"Now you know how I feel," James said with a laugh which prompted everyone to laugh as well.

Caroline laughed and then she looked around, just noticing who was missing. "Hey, where's Melissa? I'd have thought she'd be here."

Everyone exchanged looks and Caroline saw it. "What is it? Did something happen to her?"

"Melissa's at home," James spoke, "we haven't really spoken to her in a while."

"What? What do you mean you haven't talked to her?" Caroline looked at James then at Tommy, seeing the harshness in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Well," Kim said, "it's because of something she did."

"What did she do?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Kimberly?"

Sighing, Kim told her mother everything. She winced mentally when she saw the way her mother's eyes darkened in anger and the way her body became stiff with tension. When she was done, she stared at her mother. "Mom?"

Caroline closed her eyes and took a couple deep calming breaths and then she reopened her eyes and looked at her daughter. "I'm fine. So, none of have spoken to her since?"

"No," Tommy shook his head. "She's my mother, and I love her, but right now, I can't be around her. Because of her, I almost lost Kim and our babies."

Caroline was shocked. Hearing what Melissa did sent waves and waves of anger through her. She knew that she wasn't a mom to her daughter when she needed her, but she had trusted Melissa to be there for her and from what she had seen before she left for Paris, that was certainly true. But to hear this, to hear what the woman had done, what her actions had caused…it enraged her.

"So Caroline, you know the Power Rangers right?" Preston asked, cutting into said woman's thoughts.

Caroline blinked once, twice, and then looked at him. "What?"

"The Power Rangers," Preston repeated. "You know of them, right?"

"We all do," Caroline answered, her voice holding confusion.

"Well do you know _who_ the Rangers are?" Preston pressed.

Caroline snorted. "No one does. Do you know how many people have tried to figure out just who they are?"

The parents exchanged conspiratorial smiles. "We do," Juan grinned.

"What?" Caroline looked at each and then at the teens who were looking away, including her own daughter. "What do you mean, you do?" she saw the looks again and frowned. "Ok, what is going on? What do you mean you know who the Power Rangers are?"

"Why don't you ask your daughter?" Hugh suggested. It was obvious he was barely holding back his laughter.

Caroline did as he asked and turned to her daughter. "Kimberly? What do you have to do with this?"

Kim bit her lip and looked away briefly before sighing. "Everything; mom, at one point, I used to be a Power Ranger…the pink ranger to be exact."

Caroline stared at Kim and then, she burst out laughing. "Good one Kimberly."

After a few minutes, Caroline realized that, although the other parents were chuckling, it wasn't because of Kim's words, but rather her reaction and a sinking feeling appeared in her stomach. Her laughter died down as she took in the nervousness in her daughter's eyes and posture.

"You're not joking," Caroline saw the truth in Kim's eyes as well as the other teens.

"No," Kim shook her head, "I really was a Power Ranger. Do you remember me always coming home with bruises or being beyond tired, sometimes falling asleep almost instantly or being late to school or from school and that "watch" I always, and still, wore? That's why."

"Oh my," Caroline was stunned. She looked from Kim to her friends. "All of you? you're the Power Rangers?"

"Well," Jason let out a sheepish grin, "Me, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack became the first set of rangers the summer before freshman year, and then Tommy joined us in September. In sophomore year when Trini, Zack and I left for the Peace Conference, Aisha, Rocky and Adam took over. And then, when Kim left for Florida, Kat took her place, and Aisha gave up her place to Tanya. And then I came back to help them out."

"Whoa!" Caroline's brown eyes were as wide as ever, "I don't believe this. You're the Power Rangers…but, you're just teens."

"I guess that's what makes up perfect," Kat shrugged with a smile, "we don't have any jobs, so we can leave if there's a fight without suspicions. We're basically perfect as we're at the point in life where we're not kids, but not quite adults either."

Caroline's eyes moved to her daughter's stomach. "Don't tell me you're still a ranger and you're pregnant?"

"NO! Mom," Kim rolled her eyes, "I haven't been a ranger since I left for Florida. And besides, do you really think Tommy would let me be a ranger knowing I'm pregnant? Zordon definitely wouldn't."

"Who's Zordon?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at the foreign name. "Is he another ranger?"

"He's their mentor," Marlon answered.

"You guys have met him?" Caroline looked at the parents.

"Yeah, we have," Su Li nodded with a smile, "he's…he's something else."

Caroline crossed her arms, "and you didn't ask why he chose our kids to risk their lives?"

"To be honest," Penelope sighed, "we were too caught up in watching the battle between them and those, what were they called, cogs."

Caroline got ready to retort, but before she could, the teens' communicators beeped.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy answered.

"_Prepare for teleportation," Zordon said._

Caroline's eyes went wide. "What the hell?"

Seconds later, the rangers were all highlighted in their signature colour while the parents were enveloped in a beam of white.

~…~

When the lights cleared, they realized that they had been teleported into Kim's room.

"Why'd he bring us here?" Tanya asked as she walked over to Kim's bed and sat down.

"I don't know," Alicia shrugged.

"Where's mom?" Kim asked as she looked around, noticing her mother wasn't with them.

"I think Zordon teleported us somewhere different to Mrs. Dumas," Adam said.

"Why though?" Kat asked.

"Let's find out," Trini grinned and moved over to the monitor and turned it on. They saw Caroline standing in front of Zordon's tube.

~…~

Caroline looked around in confusion. She had no idea where she was or how exactly she got there. The last thing she remembered was a voice coming from the teen's watch and then a white light surrounding her.

"Hello Caroline," Zordon spoke, drawing her attention.

Caroline whipped her head around so fast, she feared whiplash. Her eyes widened as she took in the floating head in front of her. "Who are you? _What _are you?"

"My name is Zordon of Eltar," Zordon said, "and I am the mentor to the rangers."

At his words, the wide eyed look left her face as her eyes narrowed into slits. "You're the one that had _my _daughter and her friends risking their lives day after day?"

In Kim's room, everyone winced at the shout and the venom in Caroline's voice.

"Yes," Zordon nodded, unapologetic, "I am. It was a decision not made lightly, but one that had to be made."

"Excuse me?" Caroline glared at him. "Where do you—

"Listen to me," Zordon spoke over her, "Yes, them risking their lives is a huge sacrifice on their part and every day that they go out into battle, it is with the thought that they have to be victorious, for not only themselves, but for the world. Katherine was correct when she said that they were perfect for the job, for they are not yet adults, but they are no longer kids."

Caroline was surprised that he knew what Kat had said and silently wondered how he did.

"Yes I know what Katherine said," Zordon said when he saw the look on her face. "I always keep an eye on them. I knew you were in town and I knew that you and my young Crane have not seen eye to eye and I was monitoring the situation to ensure that you would do anything that would be detrimental to the health of Kimberly and her babies."

Again, Caroline found herself surprised at what she was hearing. She wanted to say something, anything, but Zordon wasn't finished.

"Kimberly may be your daughter biologically, but you Caroline have not been her mom throughout most of her life," Zordon continued, "These rangers, these teens, are my children and I care for them. I must confess that young Kimberly has secured her own special place in my heart for out of all of them, she has been through the most. And the blame for most of it can be laid at your feet."

Caroline looked away. His words cut through her as she knew he was right. She had failed her daughter and had damaged her in doing so. The fact that she was getting a second chance meant everything to her and she wasn't going to do anything to screw it up.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Caroline looked up at Zordon, "as much as it pains me to say this, you are right. I may be Kimberly's mother, but I haven't been a mom to her, especially when she needed one. I made mistakes, I admit that, but I'm here now and I'm willing to make up for it."

"Do you believe you can?" Zordon asked. "Do you believe you deserve this second chance?"

Caroline bit her lip, looking just like her daughter. She remained silent for a few minutes before she spoke. And when she did, her voice was filled with determination. "No I don't, but, I _have _been given it and I'm not going to mess up. I'm going to prove to Kimberly that I can be there for her."

Zordon looked down at her with praise, and when he spoke, his voice was satisfied, "Good."

In Kim's room, Tommy had his arm wrapped around Kim's shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks in expression of her happiness and relief at her mother's words and the determination in her voice. It warmed her and she knew, just like the others, that Caroline meant what she was saying and for the first time, she finally had her mother on her side.

~…~

The last two days had been revealing and tiring for Caroline as she had found out information that had left her reeling. She had spent the last two days processing everything and came to terms with it all; after getting past the initial disappointment, she was now as excited as ever to be a grandmother. Just like Kim and Tommy and the others, she couldn't wait for the twins to be born. She had so much fun shopping for them and for her daughter as well.

Finding out Kimberly, as well as the others, were the Power Rangers had been a huge shock to her system, but, the talk that she had had with Zordon had left her with a sense of peace and understanding, and in the end, she couldn't help but to be proud of them all.

There was still one thing though that needed dealt with; she still couldn't believe what Kim had told her about her and Tommy "breaking" up and everything that happened. She was angry and disgusted with what she had been told. It was why she was sitting outside in her car staring at the house. She wanted to get her anger under control before she confronted Melissa.

Steeling herself, Caroline got out of her car, and headed up the walkway to the house, ringing the doorbell when she got there. The door opened and she smirked when she saw the shock on the woman's face.

"Hello Melissa," Caroline said before she pushed past the woman into the house. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Melissa asked as she turned to look at her.

"My daughter," Caroline narrowed her eyes at her, "and what you did to her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 4: **and that's the chapter. So how many of you were shocked to see Caroline and to see her being like that? I deliberately did it so. I thought that since Melissa, who is usually on Kim's side was against her, then I'll have Caroline, who's usually against Kim and Tommy, be for her. So…please review so that I can know what you thought. Next chapter is the last.

**Next Update: **_Saturday 21__st__ April, '12_

**Reviewers:  
><strong>**mae-E; mercurystar69; Mika the Dark princess; brokenlove81; brankel1; Ghostwriter; Young at Heart21; ultranx; undertaker's Ministry4life; angels death; Falcon4Crane; sabina21; will zona; red lighting; Dean Winchesters Baby Girl; hopelessromanticgurl; slytherensangel126; hansongirl114; oldtvlover; RFK22; TTAznGrl92; VampsGurl; andyg2525; Pinkrangerfan; Vodams; Andi; Katiekins21; aburke2016; **


	6. Happily Ever After Or Close Enough

**Title: **A Shocking Betrayal**  
>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Chapter: 6: <strong>Happily Ever After…Or Close Enough  
><strong>Setting: <strong>during ZEO; Jason is already back as the Gold Ranger and Tommy and Kat are a couple. King for a Day hasn't happened yet though.**  
>Summary: <strong>Kim and Tommy broke up because of a letter she sent, but what really happened? Why did Kim send the letter? Was the letter that Tommy received the same one sent by Kim? What happens when they find out that someone else sent the letter and they find out just who that someone is and that person's reasoning. Will they be able to handle the betrayal? Relationships will be made and destroyed.

**Chapter Word Count: **9,122

**A/N: **here is the final chapter! Yes, we've reached the end. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read and loved this story so far.

**A/N 2: **ok…I had the chapter finished since last night, but just as I got ready to upload to my account to post it, the internet went down as they were doing some repairs in the area and we didn't get it back until this morning, which is why it's a day late and I'm sorry about that. but, it's here now, so for one last time, read on.

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers and all its affiliates belong to Haim Saban. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. This is a work of fiction.

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

**O.P.D.: **_Sunday 22__nd__ April, '12._

* * *

><p>When she heard those words, Melissa shivered as a chill ran through her. She never expected Caroline to show up, and she never expected her to find out what she did. And it was all shocking, considering what she knew about her and her daughter's relationship.<p>

"Why do you care?" Melissa folded her arms, "last I check, you were barely acting like a mother to Kimberly? So why are you acting so concerned now?"

Caroline glared at her, "why I care now is none of your business, the point is, I do. The fact of the matter is, you hurt my daughter, you almost destroyed her; because of you, she almost lost Tommy, her friends, her life and the life of her babies!"

Melissa flinched as the words were thrown at her. Yes, she knew that what she did was horrible and she regretted it more than anything else, but, she was tired of it being thrown in her face, so…she got defensive.

"I don't need you to tell me what I did!" Melissa snapped as she walked away from Caroline. She felt fidgety and restless and cornered. She didn't want yet another person throwing her mistake in her face.

"Yes you do!" Caroline replied heatedly, "it seems you're too far up your own ass to see straight and you need someone to pull you out! Do you even regret anything you did? Do you even regret destroying your son's, and your husband's, trust in you?"

The words make Melissa flinch and she whirled around to face Caroline, "don't bring them into this!"

Caroline took a step closer to the woman, feeling her blood boiling as the anger rushed through her, "I will bring them into this, because you're the one that started this, not me! You're the one that took it upon herself to decide how my daughter's life, _your _son's life, is supposed to run, without any thought to their feelings! What kind of a mother would willingly destroy her son like that?"

Melissa really didn't want to hear Caroline's words because she wasn't ready to deal with the big mistake she had made. "And what about you? What kind of a mother would leave her daughter and go across the world with a man?" she scoffed, "You Caroline, is in no position to cast any judgment on me."

"Let me tell you something," Caroline said, "contrary to what you may think or believe, I do love my daughter. And as for me going to Paris with Pierre and without Kimberly, that was her choice. Did I want to take her with me? Of course I did, but Kimberly wanted to finish high school with her friends, and after everything I had put her through with her father, complying with her wishes was the least I could do. Leaving Kimberly was hard, but I left her because I knew she would be taken care of. I trusted you to be there for her because I couldn't and you, you destroyed that trust. You put my daughter through such hell in the last few months and all because of what? Nothing!"

"It wasn't nothing!" Melissa shouted. "I thought I was doing what was right. Kimberly being pregnant ruins Tommy's life and I wanted to spare him that. He's only seventeen; he should be out enjoying his life, and finishing school, and going off to college, have a career, then get married and then have children. But now, he can kiss all of that goodbye because he's a teenage father. In his senior year of high school when all his friends are out having fun, he'll be stuck at home playing daddy."

Caroline gaped at Melissa; she couldn't help it. "Are you listening to yourself right now? Did being away from your husband and son teach you nothing? Did my daughter ending up in the hospital, almost losing not only her life but her babies do nothing for you? How can you stand there and _still _spout that crap?"

Melissa opened her mouth, "I di—

"Shut. Up!" Caroline hissed and she took a step closer to Melissa. When she spoke, her eyes became cold and her voice was as chilling as the winds during a winter storm in Antarctica, "listen to me and listen to me good; my daughter did not ask to be pregnant, but she is, and did you not stop to think that her life will be just the same as Tommy's? you didn't do this because you were trying to protect your son, you did this because you're nothing more than a spiteful, selfish bitch that did not want her perfect life to be ruined or complicated and Tommy being a teen father did. You deliberately tore apart he and Kimberly, with no regards to their feelings.

"You didn't care about Tommy, or Kimberly, all you cared about was yourself. You think they're the first set of teens to become parents? News flash, they're not! Tommy and Kimberly love each other and they are determined to make this work, and they're not alone in doing so. They have a huge support system; people that are willing to be there and to help them out. What you did; what if Kimberly, after realizing that Tommy didn't want to be with her, decided to have an abortion? What if something had gone wrong and she had died? What if after receiving your letter, she had decided to leave town? To take away the babies from Tommy, never allowing him to see them, or her, again. How would Tommy have reacted to lose the girl he loves and their kids? Would you have been able to stand by and watch as your son's life deteriorated? To watch as he went through life in a haze, wondering every moment where his family was, and how they were, if they were okay and missing him as much as he missed them."

Melissa looked away even as tears built in her eyes, "he would've understood."

Caroline scoffed, "do you really believe that? Or are you saying that to make yourself feel less guilty? Or is it something you tell yourself to help you sleep at night? Would you have been able to comfort him as his whole world fell apart, knowing that you were the one to cause it? That you were the one to put the dead look in his eyes and that despair in his heart, that you were the one that ripped his world apart? And do you really think that Tommy would've understood that his own mother destroyed him? He would've _hated _you."

At Caroline's words, Melissa let out a gasping sob and one hand flew to her chest as the other wrapped around her waist. She knew her son and husband—and everyone else—was angry with her for what she had done, even her own sister was, but never once did she stop to consider the fact that Tommy would hate her. Yes, he had told her he would never forgive if Kimberly had died that day in the hospital, but hating her…the thought truly had never crossed her mind. But now, Caroline was forcing her to think on it.

"Imagine Melissa," Caroline continued. Her voice was low, dangerous and filled with an almost sadistic glee when she saw the woman's reaction to her words, "just imagine it; whenever you come into a room, Tommy leaves; you walk next to him and he twists his body out of the way to avoid touching you; every time he looks at you, his eyes are hard and every time he talks, his voice is emotionless; sometimes, sometimes he won't be able to look at you."

"STOP IT!" Melissa shouted as she closed her eyes, hoping to block out Caroline's words.

Caroline took a step closer, "he can't stand the sight of you because every time he sees you, he's reminded of what he lost; of the children and the person he loves more than anything not being in his life, knowing it's all your fault; whenever he sees a happily married couple, or he sees a family, his heart breaks even more and despair swallows him as the ache in his soul becomes even more pronounced."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Melissa cried, slapping her hands over her ears.

"No!" Caroline reached forward and pulled her hands away, "you don't get to block me out. You will hear exactly what I have to say! Can you imagine? Your only child looking at you with hatred in his eyes because his life is incomplete because he lost his family and it's all your fault. Can you see that? Can you live with that? And if that's not bad enough, then imagine your husband walking away from you, ending your marriage for what you did, for how you broke Tommy, how you sabotaged his relationship with Kimberly and how you destroyed the friendships between Kimberly and the others. He will _hate_ you, do you understand that?"

"No," Melissa moaned as she collapsed to the floor.

"And if you still can't imagine that," Caroline continued, "then, imagine your grandchildren wondering where their daddy is; wondering why mommy cries all the time and is never happy; wondering what they did that their daddy didn't want them; wondering why daddy doesn't come home; wondering why they don't have daddy or grandparents or aunts and uncles like everybody else and then, when they find out the reason why, imagine that they wonder why you hated them so much, you took their father away and then, imagine them hating you for it and imagine Kimberly hating you for putting her children through that pain and imagine Tommy and everyone else hating when they find out just what you did."

"I-I-I oh God," Melissa gasped out, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" sobs escaped her as Caroline words sunk in. She remembered her actions, the look on Tommy's face, her sister's disappointment…it all came flooding back to her.

Caroline stared down at her, her gaze impassive and merciless. As far as she was concerned, Melissa didn't deserve one ounce of pity or mercy. Turning away, she headed to the couch and sat down; she crossed her legs, leaned back against the couch and folded her arms as she waited patiently for the woman to be finished with her breakdown.

Melissa ignored Caroline as her cries continued; she never expected to feel the way she was feeling. Soon though, her cries lessened until they stopped.

"Are you done now?" Caroline asked in a bored tone.

Melissa wiped her eyes and slowly got up off the ground. She tried to compose herself as she sat down in the chair across from Caroline. When she spoke, her voice was resigned and subdued, "What do you want Caroline?"

"I told you," Caroline sighed, "we're going to talk about Kimberly, her babies and Tommy. Melissa, do you really understand what it was exactly that you did to those teens? Do you have any idea the pain that you put them through?"

Melissa bowed her head in shame, not wanting to hear Caroline's words, but unable to move away.

"I'm going to say something to you, it may shock you, but you need to hear it," Caroline said, "you were right when you said that I wasn't a mother to Kimberly. I admit I failed when it came to her, especially during her childhood. When I was in Paris, I missed her, but my pride stopped me from initiating contact. She is my daughter and for years, I allowed her to fear and distrust me. She should've hated me, but she didn't."

Caroline looked away briefly before looking back at Melissa. "A friend of mine lost her daughter and the last conversation the two of them had was a fight. They never got the chance to make up. That's the reason I came back home, because I didn't want that to happen to me and Kimberly. So, I came home, and I apologized to Kimberly and I basically thanked everyone else for being there for her when I wasn't."

"Why," Melissa cleared her throat and continued, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Caroline said, "believe it or not, I don't want you to live the rest of your life, the way I lived the first half of Kimberly's. The only difference between us would be, whereas Kimberly never hated me, you run the chance of Tommy hating you, and trust me, you don't want that. I want you to make back up with the others, especially Tommy and Kimberly because I know you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."

Caroline stood and headed towards the front door. When she was next to Melissa, she stopped, "don't let your pride keep you from being with your family."

With that, Caroline walked out the front door, closing it softly behind her. When it was close, she leaned back against the door. She had done what she had come to do; she spoke to Melissa and she could only hope that she took what she said to heart. She knew what it was like being cut off from her child and these last few weeks gave Melissa just a glimpse of what she had gone through. And Caroline knew that if Melissa wanted to stop that from being her life, she would have to fix what she did wrong or at least make the effort to.

With a sigh, Caroline pushed away from the door and headed to her car. She got in and strapped herself in. Turning the car on, she stopped and looked back at the house. _'I've done my part. Hopefully I got through to her. The ball's in her court, what happens next, is up to her.'_

~…~

It's been about two weeks since Caroline's visit with Melissa; everyone knew of the visit and they had understood that the ball was now in Melissa's court. When Pierre had been told of Kim's pregnancy the day Caroline spoke to Melissa, he had been shocked, but happy, and had been a doting grandfather ever since, and protective father ever since, which delighted Kim to no end.

Now, the others were in school, and as was the norm, Kim was sitting on the back porch at her parents' house.

"Hey sweetie," Caroline greeted with a smile as she walked out of the house and over to Kim.

"Hey mom," Kim looked up at her, smiling when the woman sat beside her. She shifted closer and rested her head on her mother's shoulders. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Caroline smiled, "just thought I'd join you."

"Aww," Kim grinned, "so sweet."

Caroline laughed as she gently tapped her daughter's nose. The two were quiet after that for a while, just enjoying the warm breeze and each other's presence.

Sometime later, Kim sighed and shifted a bit more. "Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Caroline looked down at her daughter.

"Do you think she'll ever apologize?" Kim asked.

Caroline knew instantly who she was referring to and let out a sad, yet slightly angry and resigned sigh, "I don't know sweetie. Why do you ask?"

Kim stared out their backyard before sitting up, "Because, I know Tommy, and I know that as hurt and betrayed and angry as he is, he misses his mom. They need to reconcile, but Tommy won't make a move until Melissa does." Kim went quiet for a few minutes, "I had thought that after you had _talked _to her, she would step forward; that she would come and apologize. I know that James misses his wife, but, he too won't do anything unless Melissa shows she's really sorry for what happened. And I know she is, we both do, so I don't understand what's holding her back now."

"I don't know either," Caroline said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders, "maybe she still needs to come to terms with it? Or maybe she really wants to come and apologize and ask for forgiveness, but she's just either really stubborn, or her pride is too big."

"Whatever it is," Kim huffed, "she better get over it."

"I agree," Caroline nodded, and then, she changed the subject. "What time are the others coming over today?"

"Well," Kim said, "there's a teachers' meeting or something, so they only have a half day at school. So, before one o'clock maybe?"

Caroline looked at her watch, "It's twelve fifteen now, so I guess they'll be here soon and they'll probably be hungry."

"Yeah," Kim laughed, "especially Rocky." Her communicator went off and she raised her wrist to her mouth. "Yeah?"

"_Hey Beautiful," Tommy said, "listen, we're gonna be a little late coming over to your mom's."_

"Is everything ok?" Kim sat up straight.

"_Cogs in the park," Tommy said, "we're on our way there. Billy went to the Command Chamber, but Trini and the others on heading your way."_

"Ok," Kim sighed, "be safe ok? All of you."

"_We will," Tommy smiled, though he knew she couldn't see it. "Love you."_

"I love you too," Kim said as she ended the communication.

"They'll be fine," Caroline said, reassuring her daughter, "they've been doing this for a while now."

Kim grinned over at her mom, "Look at you being all supportive and all knowing."

"Shut up," Caroline laughed.

DING DONG!

"Well that was fast," Caroline said as she looked backwards. She yelled out, "IT'S OPEN!"

"Hey, hey, hey little crane," Zack said as he led the others to the back porch.

"Hi Zack," Kim smiled, "Hi 'Sha, hi Tri."

Trini and Aisha smiled their hellos as they took seats on the porch steps in front of Kim.

"Tommy and the others," Aisha started.

"Are at the park, I know," Kim interrupted with a smile, "Tommy called and told me."

"Isn't that sweet of Flyboy?" Trini teased with a grin.

"So how are you guys liking being back at AGHS?" Caroline asked.

"I never realized just how much I missed it until I came back," Zack chuckled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, being in Switzerland for the Peace Conference was amazing."

"And so was going to all those places," Trini added with a smile.

"But nothing beats being back home," Zack finished, spreading his arms wide to emphasize his point.

"Hear, hear!" Aisha laughed. "Being in Africa was a wonderful and life changing experience, but, I missed home and I'm glad to be back here."

"You guys have really gone places because of being rangers, haven't you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah," Kim nodded, "like the time we went to Phaedos."

"Oh that was so amazing and the jungle was beautiful," Aisha smiled, her eyes lighting up in remembrance.

"Tell me about it," Caroline encouraged, her voice and eyes filled with excitement at knowing about their travels.

The three exchanged looks and then they launched into tales about all the places they had gone when they were rangers. That was the scene the ZEO rangers and Pierre walked in on almost an hour later, and for the rest of the day, Caroline and Pierre sat and listened as the rangers—former and current—told more stories of trips they had taken and some of the fights they had.

~…~

A few weeks later, Kim was walking around the mall; she was by herself as she had convinced the others that she would be fine, but even then, she knew that just as Zordon kept watch for any troubles by the Machine Empire, he was watching over her. So, with a smile, Kim headed to one of her favourite stores.

She was in the maternity section, after spotting a pink and white sundress from outside, when she heard her name.

"Kimberly?"

She turned around and she froze when she saw who it was. "Melissa."

Melissa stood a few feet away, staring at the young teen with regretful and hopeful eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked as she shifted slightly on her feet.

"I know I don't have the right to ask," Melissa started, "but I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Kim's eyes narrowed at her, "I think we've talked enough. And I'd rather not end up in the hospital again, considering how our last talk went."

Melissa flinched at the words, knowing she deserved them, but she stood her ground. "Please? Just hear me out, and after, if you want to leave and you want nothing else to do with me, then I'll respect your wishes."

Kim bit her lip as she thought over Melissa's words. She really didn't want to talk her, simply because she really was afraid the woman would repeat what she had written in the letter and she really didn't want to end back up in the hospital, because she knew that if she overwhelmed herself again, this time, neither she nor her babies might make it. Tommy's face flashed into her mind; she remembered the sadness and disbelief and hurt in his dark eyes as he tried to come to terms with his mother's betrayal and she remembered the pain in his voice as the distance between mother and son grew.

She knew Tommy, and she knew that he had been really close to his mother and to not have Melissa around for the last month had really hurt him. And she knew that despite the anger and whatever else he was feeling, he missed his mom, and it was that thought that had her sighing and agreeing to speak with Melissa.

"Alright," Kim nodded, "we can talk, but not here. Let me pay for this, and then we can find somewhere to go."

"Thank you," Melissa's body near sagged in relief. "I'll wait outside, if you want?"

"Okay," Kim said and then she turned and headed for the cashier, all the while wondering, and hoping, she was doing the right thing. When she was done, she left the store, pausing as she got outside. She spotted Melissa sitting on a bench just a few feet away and with a sigh, she headed over to her. Easing herself slowly down on the bench, Kim rubbed her stomach before looking at the woman that had almost ruined her life. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Melissa took a deep breath and released it, "first of all, let me say something I should've said a long time ago. I am so sorry for what I did; for reading your letter to Tommy and keeping it from him for writing that horrible and cold letter and breaking my son's heart, for writing that letter to you, and for putting you in the hospital and causing you to almost lose not only your life, but the life of your babies as well."

Kim stared at her, letting her words wash over her. When they sank in, she swallowed softly before answering. "I'm going to be honest; I'm completely shocked by your apology because I never thought you would do it. I mean, I knew my mom had spoken to you and I hoped that at some point you'd be willing to apologize and move forward, but when you made no move in the last few weeks to do so…"

"I know," Melissa nodded as she let out a sad laugh, "I stayed away all this time because I was so ashamed by what I had done. Tommy can't stand to be around me, James barely speaks to me and my sister, she's very disappointed in me and what I did. She can't understand why or how I could've done something like that. And truthfully, looking back now, I cannot believe that that was me. I can't believe I was so cruel.

"I'm not even sure what I was thinking to tell the truth. And the excuse I gave, I really did believe I was doing the right thing. But now, I see that I was wrong. It was _not _the right thing to do, it was in fact the worst thing I've ever done or ever could do. I broke my son's heart, almost ended your friendships with the others and pretty much destroyed you and Tommy's relationship. I had myself convinced that I was right, that what I was doing was for the best. But it wasn't. James was right when he said even if you hadn't come home, or if you had taken my letter to heart and ended things with Tommy, he would still be a father; he would be going around with a hole in his heart either not knowing or knowing his family was out there and he couldn't have them."

Melissa paused and swallowed back the tears that were starting to clog her throat. Closing her eyes briefly, she got her emotions under control and then, she continued, "Kimberly, you have to believe me; I never meant for you to end up fighting for your life, and I truly am sorry for what I did. I know now that my wanting Tommy to have a full life didn't mean cutting you and your children from his life, that he could still have that life with you by his side. You make my son happy; there's a joy and a sense of peace and contentment in his eyes whenever you're near. It took a while for me to see it, but I do, and I almost destroyed it. I thought being a teenage father would ruin Tommy's life, but I understand and accept now that if anything, it'll make him more responsible. The life that I almost created for Tommy because of my actions, wouldn't have been a life at all because _you _wouldn't have been in it. I wasn't thinking at all when I did what I did; I read that you were pregnant and I panicked and I am so sorry. I know I don't have the right to ask, but do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Kim looked away briefly before looking back at the woman. As she thought on what to do, she absently chewed her bottom lip. _'Can I really forgive her? Is it that easy? I know Tommy misses his mom and being around her. And I know that James feels the same. If I could forgive my mom, then I can forgive her; if not for me, then for Tommy and James.' _Letting go of her lip, she sighed before giving Melissa a small smile, "I forgive you."

Melissa blinked once, then twice, then a third time. "What?"

Kim let out a small laugh. "I said I forgive you."

Tears filled Melissa's eyes. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you or for me," Kim said, "I did it for Tommy and for James. You're Tommy's mother and James' wife and I know that they love you and they miss you."

"I figured," Melissa smiled, "but I thank you nonetheless."

"You still have to talk with everyone else," Kim said, "because they were all there when everything happened and they deserve to hear what you just told me."

"I will," Melissa nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you first."

Kim smiled and then she slowly and carefully got up off the bench, "I gotta go. I have to meet my mom in about ten minutes at the entrance."

"Oh, alright," Melissa said as she stood up as well, "well, thanks for letting me talk to you."

"You're welcome," Kim said as she grabbed her bag. She turned and walked away, but stopped after a few feet, "Melissa?"

"Yes?"

"I forgive you," Kim said, "but that doesn't mean I trust you. You broke that when you did what you did and you apologizing isn't going to fix everything like that."

Melissa sighed, "I know. I have a ways to go before things go back to the way they used to be, but I'm willing to work on it."

"Good," Kim smiled. "I'll see you around. Bye."

"Bye Kimberly," Melissa gave a little wave and watched as the teen walked away. With a sigh, she dropped back down on to the bench and tipped her head back so that it was resting across the bar. She knew that things would be ok now. Getting Kimberly's forgiveness was the hardest part as she knew that the others would take their cue from her. She understood about the trust issue and wasn't surprised by the girl's words. She knew she'll have to work to earn back Kim, and everyone else's, trust, but she was willing to do so.

"I have to," she whispered. "It's the only way to get my family back."

~…~

Two days later, Melissa got her chance to say her piece to everyone else, but the situation was not one she had prepared for.

It was around seven in the night and everyone was Caroline and Pierre's place. Kim was in the kitchen with Trini and Aisha while everyone was out in the backyard.

"Aren't you ready to pop yet?" Aisha asked with a smile as she looked at her best friend.

Kim grinned, "Nope. As strange as it sounds, I love having them in here."

"You know you're a weirdo, right?" Trini laughed. "You'd think you'd want them to be born already."

"I know," Kim smiled, "but I'm patient. My due date is in like a week. My doctor said I'd give birth between the twenty-eighth and the thirtieth, so, I can wait."

"Those boys are going to come when _they _are ready and not a moment sooner," Aisha snorted.

"I know, right?" Kim laughed. "Tommy's so excited; he wants them to be here already."

"We should go before he comes looking," Trini laughed, knowing how protective of Kim Tommy was.

"Too true," Kim giggled.

The three of them turned to leave the kitchen, but stopped when they heard water hitting the floor.

"Did you knock over a cup 'Sha?" Trini teased.

"No," Aisha shook her head, "I was just gonna ask you if you did."

"It was me," Kim squeaked out.

"You knocked over a cup?" Trini's brows furrowed. "How? You're in the middle of us?"

"No," Kim shook her head, her breathing already starting to increase. "My water just broke."

"What?" both girls were stunned and as one, their eyes drifted to the floor where they saw the puddle beneath Kim's legs.

"OH!" Kim wrapped her arms around her stomach as she double over from the cramp.

Aisha grabbed Kim's hand, "Tri, go get the others!"

"On it," Trini nodded as she hurried out of the kitchen.

"Breathe Kim," Aisha instructed softly, "remember the lessons from Lamaze class; in…out…in…out…"

Multiple footsteps could be heard and soon enough, everyone was in the kitchen.

"Beautiful?" Tommy called as he made his way to Kim's side.

"It's time Tommy," Kim looked up at him with a smile, though it held pain, "our babies are coming."

"Alright," Tommy easily slipped into leader mode. "Girls, you can grab the bags; Jason, Rocky, help me with Kim; Billy, Zack and Adam go start the cars."

"Got it!" within minutes, the teens had all left to do what they were told.

Jason moved to Kim's other side, while Rocky walked behind her.

"Easy does it sis," Jason said softly. He couldn't believe it was happening.

The parents could only watch with smiles on their faces as Kim was led to the car and the other teens did everything else.

"Why were we here?" Hugh asked with a grin. "They had everything under control."

The other parents laughed.

"Come on," Su Li shook her head, "let's get to the hospital."

~…~

Over twelve hours later;

"AHHHHH!"

"Push Kim, push!" Tommy guided as he held Kim's hand in his.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? KNITTING BLANKETS?" Kim glared darkly at Tommy as she shouted at him, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU PUSH A GRAPEFRUIT THROUGH THE SIZE OF A NAIL HOLE!"

Tommy winced at her shout and groaned when he felt her grip on his hand tighten to painful proportions. He worried that by the time she was done, he wouldn't have any feelings left in his hand.

"Come on Kimberly," Dr. Christopher encouraged, "just one more big push and you'll have your son. You can do this."

"Ok," Kim nodded as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you Beautiful," Tommy whispered as he wiped her forehead.

"I love you too," Kim smiled at him. She took a deep breath and let it out on her next and last push.

"That's it," Dr. Christopher said as she gently pulled the baby's shoulder, "you're doing it."

"ARGHHH-AHHHHH!" Kim screamed as she felt the baby pass through.

The moment he was out, the room was bathed in the child's cries.

"Whoa!" Dr. Christopher grinned, "he's got a pair of lungs on him."

"First baby boy Oliver," a female nurse said, "born 9:12 a.m. 9/25/96."

Dr. Christopher smiled at Tommy. "Wanna do the honours dad?"

Tommy's eyes lit up and he let go of Kim's hand and moved to where the doctor was. With a broad smile, he cut the umbilical cord.

"There," Dr. Christopher said as she handed the baby off to Tommy. "Say hello to your son."

Tommy's hands shook slightly as he took his son. "Oh my."

"Let me see him," Kim pleaded.

With a smile, Tommy walked over to her and gently and carefully handed the baby to her. "Here he is."

"Hi," Kim cried as she held her son. "Hi there. I'm your mommy." She looked up at Tommy, "he's so beautiful and so perfect." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, ignoring the bloody mess. When she pulled back, she smiled up at Tommy, "our little Damien Thomas."

Tommy grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Can I take him to clean him?" a female nurse asked with a smile on her face. She could see the obvious love on the two teen's face for the baby in their arms. She knew, like the others, that the waiting room was filled with family and friends and was secretly glad that the two has such a huge support system.

Tommy took Damien from Kim and handed him to the nurse.

"So, Damien Thomas?" the nurse asked as she walked over to the cleaning table.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"Nice name," the nurse smiled as another wrote it on the chart.

Kim smiled as well, but lost it at the cramp. "Oh God."

"Here comes his brother," Dr. Christopher said, "He really wants to come out, doesn't he? Ok, Kimberly, get ready to give me a nice, big push."

"Ok," Kim whimpered before she nodded, "I'm ready."

"Now Kimberly," Dr. Christopher said, "Push!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU THOMAS JAMES OLIVER!" Kim screamed, "YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!"

Tommy wouldn't be ashamed to admit he was terrified then and there, but he pushed it out of his mind, "I know, and I love you."

Soon, a second cry filled the room.

"And he's out," Dr. Christopher smiled, "dad?"

Tommy grinned shakily and moved to cut the umbilical cord once again.

"Second baby boy Oliver," the female nurse from earlier said, "born 9:15 a.m. 9/25/96."

"Here you go," Dr. Christopher said as she gave the little boy to Tommy.

"Hey little man," Tommy smiled, not even bothering to wipe the tears in his eyes, "I'm your daddy. You wanna see mommy? Let's go say hi to mommy."

"Oh Tommy," Kim cried as she took her son, "look at him."

"What's his name?" the nurse that took Damien asked.

"Ryder," Tommy answered, "Ryder Dominic Oliver."

"Let me clean him up for you," the nurse said as she took Ryder.

Tommy looked down at Kim. "I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too Handsome," Kim smiled at him. She was exhausted, but completely happy knowing that her sons were finally there.

Almost an hour later, Kim and her babies had been completely cleaned up, the sheets on her bed changed, her IV changed as well, and she was lying down watching Tommy who was sitting in the rocking chair with both boys in his hands.

A knock on the door got their attention.

"Come in," Kim called out and she smiled when she saw everyone pile inside.

"Hey new momma," Aisha grinned as she walked over and pressed a kiss on her best friend's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, and in some pain but happy," Kim replied, smiling when she everyone move to Tommy.

"Mind if I hold one?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Tommy nodded, "just, sanitize your hands first."

After doing what he was told, Jason made his way back to Tommy's side. He carefully picked up the baby on the left.

"Watch his head," Alicia cautioned her son as she helped hold the baby properly.

"Hey little man," Jason grinned down at the sleeping baby, "it's your uncle Jason."

"Dad," Tommy carefully stood and walked over to his father, "meet your grandson…or at least, one of them."

James' eyes filled with tears as he took the baby from his son. "Hello there."

"So?" Rocky said as he gazed at the baby in Jason's hands. "What are their names?"

"Dad is holding Ryder Dominic," Kim said and she smiled when she saw James' reaction.

"Ryder?" James repeated, more tears filling his eyes. He let out a little sob as he looked down at the baby in his arms. "Hello Ryder. Your great-grandfather would've been so proud to know you have his name."

"And who's this little guy?" Adam asked, motioning to Jason.

"That," Tommy smiled, "is Damien Thomas. He's older by three minutes."

"Look at the hair on their heads," Tanya smiled and wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

Both boys had a head full of Tommy's dark hair.

"Tommy was the same way when he was a baby," James grinned. He walked over to Caroline. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Caroline smiled at James before looking down at Ryder. "Bonjour Ryder. Je suis ta grand-mére." _(Hello Ryder. I am your grandmother.)_

Pierre walked over to Kim and kissed her forehead, "they are magnifique."

"Thanks papa," Kim smiled up at him. She looked out at the room, smiling when she saw Trini take Damien from Jason. "We have something to ask."

"What is it?" Maria asked as she cooed at the baby in Caroline's arms.

"Well," Kim smiled, "Trini, Aisha, we were wondering if you could be godmother to Damien?"

"Like you had to ask!" Aisha exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Of course we will," Trini smiled over at Kim before shifting so that Aisha could see their godson.

"And we want Kat and Tanya to be godmothers to Ryder," Tommy grinned at the two girls, "that is, if you guys want to?"

"I'd be hurt if you didn't ask," Kat laughed.

"We'd be happy to," Tanya smiled.

"Rocky, Billy," Kim continued, "will you guys be—

"Done," Rocky cut Kim off with a huge grin.

"You don't even know which boy," Kim laughed.

"Oh yeah," Rocky smiled sheepishly, prompting the room to erupt into laughter.

"We want you and Billy for Ryder, and Zack and Adam for Damien," Tommy said still chuckling.

Adam wiped his eyes and smiled, "I'd be honoured."

"Well what about me?" Jason mock glared at Kim and Tommy.

Kim beckoned him to her side, and when he sat down next to her, she shifted until she could lean against him. Jason in turn wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're my big brother in everything but blood," Kim told him as she held his hand, "that in my mind, kinda trumps godfather, no offence to the others. Besides, I know you won't let that stop you."

"You're right," Jason grinned, "it won't." he puffed up, "I always knew I was the more special one of the group."

"You wish," Trini said as she gave Damien over to Aisha.

Caroline went over to Kat and Tanya and handed Ryder to Kat.

"Kimberly," Kat smiled, her voice thick with tears, "he's so beautiful. Hello Ryder, I'm your Auntie Kat."

"I'm Auntie Tanya," Tanya smiled as she grabbed one of his fists.

Soon enough, the babies were passed to everyone before making their way to Tommy who placed them in the bassinet next to Kim's bed.

"How long are you staying here for?" Zack asked.

"Two more days," Kim answered, "and then, I go home."

"Which home?" Billy asked, knowing that Kim split her time between her parents' house and the Command Chamber.

"Zordon has to see them," Tommy said as he moved to Kim's other side, "when Kim leaves the hospital, we'll go see Zordon and Alpha and then, we're staying at her parents' place just for the first month or so."

"You know you guys could live with us," Caroline said, "we have no problem with it."

"She's right mon petite croissant," Pierre smiled at Kim.

"I know," Kim nodded, "but, I've lived the last few months at the Command Chamber, and to be honest, I want to be there. I stayed there and had planned to live there before everything was fixed, and I still want to. It's my home."

"I understand," Caroline nodded, "I may not like it, but I do understand and I respect your wishes."

"Besides," Kim smiled, "Tommy's moving in with me and you're just a teleport away if, and when, we need help."

"Remember that," Alicia grinned, "all of us here plan to be there for you two, so don't hesitate to come to either one of us."

"She's right," Juan nodded in agreement, "we're all family, and we're all willing to help."

Tommy looked around and couldn't help but to feel sad that his mother wasn't there. Sure, he was still angry at her, but, he still wanted to be there. He looked up and saw his dad looking at him and he could see the same longing in his eyes. They both wanted Melissa there, but they knew it wasn't possible.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Kim yelled out.

The door opened and everyone froze when they saw who it was.

"Hi," Melissa said as she stopped in the doorway.

"Hey," Kim smiled over at her, "come on in."

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked, not wanting to cause any troubles, "because I can come back."

"No," Kim shook her head, "I want you here. You're family Melissa, and besides, I already forgave you for everything that happened."

"But—

"You said you wanted to earn my trust again," Kim interrupted gently, "and what better way to do that than to start now?" she looked at the room in general. "I know you guys are shocked and maybe upset, but like I said, forgave her, and you should too. We're family, all of us, and family stick together. She made a mistake, and she knows it and she also know that if she messes up again, then that's it. Just give her the chance to make things right. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Melissa swallowed and walked over to stand in front of James. She looked at him for a few seconds before shifting her gaze to Tommy. "I am so sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you like that and I regret it with everything in me. You're my son, and your happiness means everything to me, and I almost destroyed it. I made a huge mistake, and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to, whether or not you forgive me. But, can I at least have the chance to earn back your trust? To earn your forgiveness?"

Tommy stared at his mother for what seemed like a long time before he slowly got up from Kim's side and make his way over to her. He stood in front of her before he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were filled with tears. "I have been so angry and hurt over what you did, and I couldn't understand why you would do something like that. But I've missed you so much. I _needed _my mom and you weren't there." He looked at Kim who smiled encouragingly at him, despite the tears in her eyes, and then he looked back at his mother, "You have your chance. Don't mess up."

Melissa let out a sob. "I won't. I promise I won't."

Tommy pulled his mother into a hug, burying his face into her neck. "I love you mom. Always."

"I love you too," Melissa cried. After a few minutes, she pulled back from the hug and looked at her husband. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how much. Please, give me another chance…that is if you still want to be with me."

James pulled her into a hug, "Of course I still want to be with you Mel. I was just hurt and angry and disappointed by what you did, but I had no intention of leaving you. I love you too much to do so."

Melissa buried her face in her husband's chest and cried. She felt as if a weight was released from her; she had Kimberly's and Tommy's forgiveness, and James still wanted to be with her.

"Well," Caroline said as she walked over to the two. "Now that all that drama is over with," she grabbed Melissa's hand and led her over to the bassinet. "Come meet your grandsons."

"Grandsons?" Melissa was shocked; she had thought it was a boy and girl.

"Apparently the doctor got it wrong," Kim laughed as she snuggled into Tommy's side.

"What are their names?" Melissa asked as she picked up on of the babies.

"Damien Thomas and Ryder Dominic," Tommy said. "You have Ryder in your hands."

Melissa looked over at James when she heard Ryder and then she smiled at him first then at the baby. "Hi sweetie; it's your grandma Missy. I messed up big time, but I'm making up for it and I promise you, I won't mess up again. Not now…not when I have so much to lose."

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they listened to her and they knew, she had really learned from her mistakes.

For Kim, she couldn't be happier; as far as she was concerned, her world was now perfect and complete. In a few days she would take the babies to see their other grandfather, but for now, she was content. With a happy sigh, she relaxed further into Tommy as conversations picked up around her, and she allowed it to lull her to sleep, safe and secure in know that her family was back together, and she knew that they would be stronger than before and nothing would tear them apart again.

_Epilogue_

An alarm went off and a hand reached out to slap it, shutting it off. The owner of said hand groaned as she sat up in bed. She let out a yawn and looked around and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. With another yawn, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom through the connecting door. Almost twenty minutes later, she walked out and headed down the hallway and down the stairs. She could hear giggling coming from somewhere and she followed it. It led her to the kitchen, and when she got there, she stopped and stared in shock at the scene before her.

Her two little boys were making a mess on the floor with eggs and flour and water.

"What is going on here?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mommy!" the boys yelled as they left the mess and ran over to her, throwing their arms around her legs.

"You're awake," Damien said with a toothy grin.

"But daddy said we have to make you breakfast in bed," Ryder pouted.

She looked down at her sons with a smile. "Well I'm sorry for messing up your plans, but I couldn't sleep any longer…not when I missed my babies."

"We missed you too mommy," Damien grinned, his dimples winking at her.

She knelt down and kissed a cheek each before rubbing her noses against theirs in an Eskimo kiss.

"What about mine?" a male voice teased and she looked up and saw her husband grinning at her. Her breath caught in her throat at the joy brightening his dark eyes, the same shade of eyes as the boys. In fact, the boys looked just like her husband, with one exception, their smiles were all hers.

"Don't I get a kiss too?" her husband walked over to her and the boys.

"Of course you do Tommy," she grinned up at him, "but, the loves of my life come first." She looked down at the boys. "Isn't that right, guys?"

"Uh huh," Ryder twin giggled before looking up at his father, "mommy loves us more daddy."

"No, she doesn't," Tommy mocked frown as he bent down and grabbed the twin, making him squeal with laughter, "Just for that, you get to suffer from the Tickle Monster."

"No!" Ryder squealed even as his father's fingers moved across his belly. "No daddy!...No Tickle Monster!...Mommy make daddy stop!"

"Handsome," she laughed.

"I'll help you little brother," Damien declared before he jumped at his father's leg.

She could only laugh as her husband pretended to stumble before falling to the ground, mindful of the child in his arms, and the one on his leg.

"Ahh!" her husband yelled out as the two boys got on his stomach and started tickling him. "No! You're not supposed to tickle the Tickle Monster!" he looked up at his wife. "Kimberly, a little help?"

"Oh no," Kim shook her head with a laugh, "you're on your own. Get him boys!"

"Traitor," Tommy growled, but his eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"I love you too," Kim blew him a kiss.

Tommy's eyes narrowed at her before he grabbed each twin and bent his head close to theirs, whispering.

Both boys nodded, their faces split by the wide grins they were sporting and Kim took a tiny step backwards.

"What are you up to?" Kim asked as she looked at them.

"Get her!" Tommy shouted and all three yelled as they rushed towards Kim.

"AHH!" Kim let out a slight scream and turned as if she was going to leave, but stopped and allowed her sons to catch her. She fell backwards onto Tommy who dropped to the floor, allowing the boys to pile up on them.

"NO!" Kim shouted between laughter when she felt not only her husband's hands, but their sons' as well at her sides.

"Got you mommy!" Ryder laughed.

Squeals and laughter echoed in the house as the family had fun.

~…~

A few hours later, after the Tickle Battle, as they had taken to calling it, capital letters and all, in the kitchen, Kim was sitting on the porch steps. Her gaze drifted around their yard and she couldn't help but to smile as she took in the sights. Sure their house was away from neighbours, almost seemingly out in the middle of nowhere, but that was what they loved about it. They were surrounded by a small forest and there was a lake a twenty minute walk away. To her, their house was perfect. Her gaze drifted back to her family and pure joy rushed through her. It's been five years since she gave birth to her sons and life couldn't be better.

Their last year of high school had been filled with so many ups and downs; she had given birth to the boys at the ending of September, which was the biggest up of the year, and Melissa had been accepted back by the others. The first downside had been three weeks later when Jason had almost died from the Gold Ranger powers, which had turned on him, and he had had to give them back to King Trey. Christmas had been another up, because Tommy had proposed to her on Christmas Eve. They Christmas party that night at Ernie's, had turned into an impromptu engagement one, but everyone was as happy and excited they were. Things were really looking up, until Spring Break when she and Jason had been kidnapped and used as sacrifices by the new baddie at the time, Divatox, and they had been turned evil and forced to fight the rangers. Of course the rangers had broken the spell over them fought the monster and won and things had gotten better.

Then graduation came around and they said goodbye not only to their high school careers, but their ranger ones as well as they had had to give up their powers to a new generations of rangers. It was bittersweet as they were sad to lose their powers, but at the same time, excited to move on with their lives.

Shaking her head, Kim's gaze refocused on her family. She watched them for a few minutes before getting up. She walked until she was some distance away from them. She started on some stretches before moving into a gymnastic move, and then another, followed by another until she was doing a complete set of routines. She lost herself in her movements and was completely oblivious to the fact that her family had stopped what they were doing and had moved to the porch to watch her.

"How does she do that?" Damien asked, awe in his voice as he looked at his mother.

"Your mom's been doing this for a long time," Tommy smiled down at his son, "since she was your age."

"Really?" Ryder looked up at his father with wide eyes.

"Yeah really," Tommy nodded, "I think she was even a little younger."

"Wow," Ryder breathed as he looked back at his mom. He snuggled into his father's side. "Mommy is so pretty."

"Yes she is," Tommy laughed. He wrapped an arm around Damien's shoulders, pulling his son into him as they gazed at the woman that meant so much to them. He knew that in a few weeks he wouldn't be able to enjoy moments like this as he would be gone, an archaeological dig with Anton Mercer, but until that time, he planned on enjoying his time with his family. Like any other family, they had their ups and downs, and dealing with twin boys was no picnic in the park, but as far as he was concerned, he was living his happily ever after, or something close, and he wouldn't change a thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: **and that's the chapter and the end of the story. Again, thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story. Now, one last time; review so that I can know what you thought.

**Reviewers:  
><strong>**Mika the Dark princess; Taeniaea; ultranx; eagle219406; brankel1; Dean Winchesters Baby Girl; undertaker's Ministry4life; red lighting; Young at Heart21; sabina21; will zona; oldtvlover; Vodams; VampsGurl; Falcon4Crane; Pinkrangerfan; angels death; little princess of mercury; slytherensangel26; hopelessromanticgurl; Ghostwriter; Undying Angel; andyg2525; RFK22; mae-E; hansongirl14; Xedra27; genbo; jj**


End file.
